A Chance of Happiness
by loxodontack
Summary: Andy meets Miranda in Las Vegas, what happens next? How will they build a life together? Will they be able to overcome the challenges?
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Chance of Happiness (Pt.1)  
Rating: M (It will be)  
Fandom: Devil Wears Prada  
Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer. Anything you recognise from the movie or extra's is not mine!

A/N: A HUGE 'Thank you!' to otakugamer01 who posed a Vegas Challenge on livejournal.  
To include: a conference and a Runway photo shoot in Vegas -celebratory drunkenness (due to state legalizing gay marriages or/and a promotion) -surprise wedding -Morning after -bonus if you get Nigel in a dress -and a closeted sci-fi geek wedding (think minister dressed as Kirk or Spock)

**THURSDAY**:

'Las Vegas Baby!' Doug was delighted to escape his dull existence for a long weekend in Las Vegas. He picked Andy and Lily up and twirled them around the room they would be sharing for the weekend.

'Put me down Doug..... Now! You brat!' Andy wasn't nearly as excited as Doug and Lily were about this weekend. She enjoyed Star Trek but wasn't as fanatical as Lily and Doug. However, she was ready for a few days away from work and New York. Quietly she planned to go to see a couple of the shows in other hotels while Lily and Doug were dressed in their costumes and following actors around.

'Are you really going to wear that Lils?' Andy nearly split her sides laughing when Lily came out of the bathroom dressed as Guinan from The Next Generation.

'Damn right I am, it took me forever to find the right material and sew the dress..... What you think?' Lily was secretly hoping that Mike would be at this convention. They had met at a convention two years ago and kept in touch via the forum and email since. This was her chance, if it didn't work out this weekend she would have to move on.

'You look perfect Lils' Andy said giving her friend a hug. 'I can't wait to see Doug's costume, he's been so secretive about it'

Twenty minutes later Doug emerged from the bathroom to stunned speechlessness. 'Oh my God Dougie..... Wow!' Doug had gone all out in his costume of Jean-Luc Picard to the extent of shaving his head. 'Patrick Stewart eat your heart out!' Lily whistled. 'Andy you sure you don't want to wear one of the uniforms?'

'Very sure!' No amount of convincing over the last three months had worked and she wasn't going to change her mind now.

'Well in that case, bring her about and let's get this party started!'

'Engage'. Walking through the corridor they saw multiple Klingons and Vulcans on the way to the first speakers.

A couple of hours later Andy decided she has had enough Star Trek for the moment and wandered over to the Strip and into the Venetian. Looking around her in awe and mesmerised by the ceiling, she stumbled into a couple of children leaning over the wall to get a better look at the canal.

'Oh sorry, I didn't see you there' She apologised before looking down. 'Cassidy? Caroline? What are you doing here?'

'Well duh' Caroline said, 'obviously we`re exploring the hotel'

'No, I mean, what are you doing here without your mom or Sarah?'

'Mom's finishing off some shoot with Lucy Lawless, and we ditched Sarah in the Casino' Cassidy explained with a huge smirk on her face.

'You really shouldn't be hanging around here on your own' Andy was shocked to realise she really missed the twins. After their initial disastrous first meeting, Andy had grown fond of the girls, often stopping to chat with them briefly when delivering the Book.

'Why not, we're eleven now and Sarah is sooooo boring'. Caroline challenged, while Cassidy nodded her head in agreement.

'Because it's dangerous, your mom would be really mad if she knew'. Making a snap decision, Andy looked over the two girls. 'I'll tell you what, how would you like to come with me to the Star Trek Convention in the Hilton?'

'What's that?' asked Cassidy.

'It's a place where loads of people who like Star Trek meet and discuss their favourite episodes and some of them, like my friends, dress up as their favourite characters.' Seeing the scepticism in the twin eyes she continued, 'They also have rides and shows happening'. That really caught their attention.

'OK then'

'You need to ring Sarah and your mom to tell them you're safe and where you'll be'. Twin eyes rolled but each pulled a phone from their pocket and made the necessary calls.

Across the Strip, Miranda was overseeing a photo shoot for her September Issue.

'Lucy, if you are so anxious to return to your adoring fans, please don't allow me to keep you.' Pursing her lips and returning to her chair she indicated to Patrick to change the angle. Looking through her glasses at the production she wondered what her daughters were getting up to.

The last year had been tough and their psychologist suggested a long weekend with her would be beneficial. So she decided to tie it in with a celebration she was having for finally overthrowing Irv, there was no one else with which to celebrate. The announcement had been made Monday and she would assume her new mantel after the September Issue was sent to print. Which accounted for her unprecedented generosity of allowing her staff the weekend off. While she couldn't celebrate with them there was no reason not to let them celebrate themselves. Everyone in Elias Clarke had been delighted to see the end of Irv, even if it meant she was going to take over.

'Nigel, where is the scarf I wanted with that dress?' Rolling her eyes she was thoroughly unimpressed, did he not understand that this issue had to be the best. Incompetence infuriated her, especially so when she knew the person could do better.

Miranda was surprised when she collected her messages and received one from Cassidy telling her they were going to a Star Trek 'thing' with Andy. She couldn't figure out who Andy was until she lifted her phone to ring them back. At that point she felt like a sledge hammer hit her across the back of her head and she froze.

Andy.

_Andy. _

_Andrea. _

Over and over the name repeated in her head, preventing her from doing or thinking anything else. Andrea. It had been over a year since she had seen her across the street. Over a year since she was abandoned in Paris. Andrea.

'All set Miranda' Nigel came up beside her, jerking her back to the moment. 'Just this dinner tonight and then we're finished with Las Vegas.

'Indeed' Without a second glance she moved towards the door fully expecting Nigel to follow. Nigel duly followed, shaking his head, what a dame. He couldn't wait for today to be over. Miranda had been like a briar all week, even though she declared the weekend as a holiday for most of Runway. You would have thought she would be happier now Irv was being removed from the picture. His plans with Serena and Emily for the weekend were hastily thrown together but he was thoroughly looking forward to them. After all it's not every year he gets a chance to attend the Star Trek Convention and spend the weekend in Las Vegas.

'Hey guys, look who's going to join us.' Doug and Lily gave Andy a look to say she better explain why two children were joining them. It was seriously going to cramp their style. 'This is Cassidy and Caroline Priestley, they're in Las Vegas for the weekend and were wandering bored around The Venetian.' Two sets of eyebrows rose rapidly, but Doug recovered quickest.

'Well in that case are you human or aliens?' The twins looked up at Doug fascinated by the question. 'Well?'

'Humans!' Against their better judgement they were enamoured by Doug's easy camaraderie.

'Well if you're sure ..... come on!' Lily and Doug looked across at Andy letting her know that she had a lot of explaining to do. They decided to go on the 4D Borg Experience first. The screams from the girls when the seats stared moving had Andy laughing for a good five minutes. They spent the afternoon wandering through the hotel looking at the different exhibits. Occasionally the twins squealed when a particularly scary alien passed them by. When this happened they ducked behind Andy or Doug, whoever was closest. For the most part they just seemed bemused by the whole experience and delighted to spend the time with Andy.

Dinner time came around very quickly and after a meal in one of the restaurants Andy decided that the girls needed to return to their own hotel. She knew Doug and Lily wanted to start celebrating the reason they splashed out on the convention and Las Vegas in the first place. After years of advocacy and tireless campaigning the US was finally legalising gay marriages.

Doug, Lily and Andy had been members of a lobbying group who were very active and they decided to celebrate the success. While Andy would have been very happy for Caroline and Cassidy to stay with them longer, she didn't want to derail their evening plans as well as their afternoon plans. However Doug promised the girls that he would spend time with them the following day if their mom allowed it, which earned him a shy smile and a tentative hug from them both.

Just before they separated Andy was gobsmacked to run into Nigel, Emily and Serena at the lobby of the Star Trek Conference. They had left the Runway dinner shortly after Miranda and rushed to their rooms to get ready for the weekend. They too were dressed up in TNG costumes. Emily was a very convincing Beverly Crusher, Serena a stunning Deanna Troi and when she turned to Nigel it was all she could do to stay standing. Nigel was dressed in flowing robes and was without question supposed to be Lwaxana Troi.

It took multiple tries but eventually Andy managed to introduce the two groups of friends while trying to get her laughter under control. When that was done she explained to the now extended group that she was going to walk the twins over to the Venetian, to hand them over to Sarah's capable hands. They all agreed that it would be fun to meet up later and arranged which bar before the groups went their separate ways.

Andy walked the girls over and they talked nonstop about everything they did during the afternoon.

'Will you really let us spend time with you and your friends again tomorrow?' Cassidy shyly asked, almost expecting Andy to come up with an excuse.

'Of course you can. We said so, didn't we?' Andy looked down at them wondering where this was coming from. She was sure Doug and Lily said nothing to suggest they weren't welcome.

'Well yeah, but you're like adults... and we were, like mean to you' Caroline supplied, remembering exactly what they had done to her when she worked for their mom.

'Well that's true, but we all got on okay today didn't we?' Andy wasn't sure herself why she allowed them to join her in the first place and knew she'd never be able to explain it to them.

'Yeah, we promise not to be mean to you ever again.' Cassidy said earnestly, hoping that the promise would prevent a last minute excuse the next day. They were used to promises being broken and really wanted to g to the shows tomorrow.

'Here we are, I'll meet you here at 11am tomorrow.' With that the girls went in with Sarah who gave Andy a thankful smile.

Walking back through the hotel Andy was surprised to run into Miranda getting off the elevator.

'Miranda'

'Andrea'

Andy shifted from foot to foot trying to think of something to say when someone grabbed Miranda from behind.

'Mir aren't you going to introduce me? ... guess not ... Hey! I'm Mandy!'

'Uh ... hi? ... I'm Andy'

'_The_ Andy, ex assistant _Andrea_, Andy of Harry Potter fame?'

'I guess?'

'Wow! It's nice to meet you.'

Looking over at Miranda Andy was surprised to see an uncomfortable look flick quickly across her face until she caught Andy looking.

'So what are you doing?' Mandy asked.

'Oh friends of mine are huge Trekker fans so we came to the convention to celebrate.'

'Amanda when you're quite ready' With that Miranda turned and walked down the corridor Andy just came from.

Mandy shrugged her shoulders and followed Miranda down the corridor, leaving Andy standing there bemused. Before she stepped into the elevator she saw the woman catch up to Miranda and put an arm around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Chance of Happiness (Pt.2)  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Devil Wears Prada  
Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer. Anything you recognise from the movie or extra's is not mine!

A/N: A HUGE 'Thank you!' to otakugamer01 who posed a Vegas Challenge on livejournal.  
To include: a conference and a Runway photo shoot in Vegas - celebratory drunkenness (due to state legalizing gay marriages or/and a promotion) – surprise wedding - Morning after - bonus if you get Nigel in a dress - and a closeted sci-fi geek wedding (think minister dressed as Kirk or Spock)

Andy was sitting at a table laughing at something Doug had just said to Mike when Nigel, Serena and Emily walked into the bar. She waved them over and after a quick round of introductions they were ordering drinks and laughing as if they'd always been friends.

Andy wondered about her run in with Miranda earlier in the day. Who was that woman with her? They seemed very familiar and Mandy didn't seem to be intimidated by Miranda at all, even putting her arms around her. There had been no indication in any of the gossip columns or magazines that Miranda had a new love interest. Of course the fact they were female would make Miranda more careful.

'Hey Andy ... is there anybody home in there?' Andy refocused and saw Lily leaning over her with everyone else looking at her.

'Uh ye, ye, just tired.' Andy smiled at her friends and rejoined the conversation. A couple of drinks later they were all laughing and toasting the introduction of gay marriage. Looking around the table Andy was relaxed and slightly amused. Emily and Serena were practically on top of each other across from her, she had been delighted to hear they were dating each other as they both seemed happiest when in the same room, even in Runway.

Doug and Nigel, to her right, were flirting outrageously. It was hilarious and she enjoyed wondering who would come out with the next corny line. The other couple at the table, who were over to her left were far more coy with each other and were taking baby steps. Lily and Mike included Andy in conversations and she really enjoyed getting to know Mike after hearing about him constantly over the past couple of years.

Then suddenly the barometric pressure in the room and Andy felt her heart race, which could only mean one thing. Then, as expected, when she opened her eyes she was captured by sapphires that reached into her sole. _Oh shit! Miranda!_

Emily felt the change and knew immediately what it meant. Looking over at Andy she saw her freeze in panic which was written clearly on her face. Emily moved away from Serena. Miranda knew they were together yet that didn't seem to stop her natural reaction of standing to attention as soon as Miranda walked in the room. She frantically ran through her lists wondering if this was the time Miranda hunted her down for the kill.

She had always imagined Miranda liked the chase more than the kill. She always seemed to enjoy herself, if you could call it that, when she was hunting people but seemed vaguely disappointed after she caught them and they were no more. But after her check she relaxed slightly confident that she had everything under control. That realisation brought her on to the next step, why was Miranda here then?

Looking around she was shocked to see Miranda looking distinctly uncomfortable at the entrance to the bar. Then nearly fell off her seat when a woman came up behind Miranda, put her arms around her and dragged her into the room. Looking around the other woman seemed to be looking for someone, then her eyes passed over their table and she grinned widely.

Grabbing Miranda by the hand and forcibly leading her across the room this unmistakably crazy woman led an obviously reluctant Miranda over to Andy. Emily couldn't believe it, she knew they were at a Star Trek convention, as their costumes confirmed, but she felt she had just entered the Twilight Zone. In what universe was there anyone brave enough to manhandle Miranda? Not only that but Miranda seemed to be accepting it, even if under duress.

When the two women finally reached the table Emily automatically moved over towards Serena to make room for Miranda. This also had the benefit of grounding her so she didn't hyperventilate.

'Hey Andy! Fancy meeting you here' Emily looked over at Andy who looked like she wanted to kill this new woman, but being Andy she smiled and welcomed both women. Emily wasn't surprised Andy couldn't take her eyes off Miranda. It had always been that way with the two of them. Ever since the young naive Andy walked in not knowing who Miranda was they always seemed to see each other.

The new woman introduced herself as Mandy then pulled chairs over for both of the new comers. Ordering a round of drinks for everyone she asked everyone who they were. It soon became obvious that she knew of those from Runway quite well. Miranda sat quietly by, Emily was highly amused to realise she was sulking. Miranda went between scowling at Mandy and gazing at Andy. She occasionally looked around the rest of the table but always fell back on gazing at Andy.

Mandy was hilarious she had the whole table laughing and at ease in no time. Emily found herself relaxing back into Serena and revelled in the feel of her arms around her. The evening passed quickly with Mandy stealing the show. After a couple of hours she convinced everyone to go to a bar where there was dancing. Emily was delighted. She loved dancing with Serena. Before they went to the club they all went back to their rooms to change.

In the elevator Serena leaned into Emily and started kissing her neck. Emily loved this woman so much. When they finally got back to the room Emily turned to Serena and pulled her into a deep toe curling kiss. She knew how much Serena loved it when she became dominant.

'Turn around' she growled when she finally pulled herself away from the kiss. Serena looked surprised at the sudden command but quickly realised what was happening. Emily caught the look of intense desire in her eyes before she did exactly what Emily asked.

'Now put your hands on the wall and don't you dare move them.' With no hesitation Serena had done exactly as ordered. Emily was practically out of her mind with desire. Taking a minute to try to get control of herself she stripped out of her costume before moving up behind Serena in nothing but her underwear.

Kissing across the back of Serena's neck she licked her ear and whispered, 'Well, well Deanna, what do we have here?'. Feeling the shudder run through Serena she continued running a tongue over to her mouth, kissing and nipping as she went. 'You seem very hot, should I run a thorough exam to make sure you're not coming down with anything?' Serena whimpered but otherwise there was no response.

Emily smacked her bottom, 'I'm waiting for an answer Deanna, do you think I should run a series of tests to see if you are unwell?'

Serena moaned as Emily ran her hands over her stomach and down over her thighs. 'Why the silence, can you sense what I intend to do to you?'

'No ... yes ... oh please' Serena was alternately pushing back against Emily and wriggling so Emily's hands were touching more firmly against her body

'Please? Please who?'. Emily wanted to see how involved Serena was.

'Oh please Beverly, please ... more... please' Emily was surprised how completely Serena was playing along. They had talked about role playing before, but Serena was always a little unsure she wanted to try. It was something that surprised Emily when they first got involved, Serena was very passionate, but became unsure about trying new things. When Serena first realised how much she enjoyed Emily taking charge she had been mortified. It took Emily a lot of talking and tenderness before Serena accepted there was nothing wrong with it and seemed to relax. That didn't seem to be a problem now.

'Yes a thorough exam is necessary' With that Emily moved her hand to the bottom of Serena's top and pulled it over her head. Serena gasped as the cooler air of the room hit her flesh. Emily threw the top on the floor and returned her hands to Serena's arms, which had fallen by the side after her top was removed. Emily ran her hands over Serena's arms raising them so they were pressed against the wall again, only this time with Emily's covering them.

Serena arched back against Emily who had started grinding against Serena's bottom. Her mouth was never still and she kissed and nipped across Serena's shoulders until she was completely relaxed again. 'I'm going to do a thorough exam everywhere.' Still moving against Serena, Emily moved her hands down her arms, across her shoulders and along her sides, grazing her breasts as she passed. 'you want that don't you?'

'Yes, yes anything, ohhhhh ... ummmmm ... Beverly, yes'. Emily was now cupping Serena's breasts. Squeezing them together she released the front clasp of Serena's bra. With little movement she let the bra fall away and pinched Serena's nipples. 'oh, oh, yes, harder, more'. Emily squeezed and pinched until Serena was panting so hard she sounded like she was about to come.

Moving away and looking around their suite she found the perfect surface. 'Come over to my examination table Deanna'. Leading her over to the dining table Emily was delighted they had splashed out. 'Climb up there. Now on your back.' Serena gracefully climber onto the table and turned around.' 'Hmmm, I think these will need to go. Your doctor needs access to all of you Deanna'. Nodding her head Serena moved to release the clasp on her trousers. 'Oh no allow me' within seconds Emily had taken the remaining clothes off Serena. She looked down at the naked goddess writhing on the table and wondered at how lucky she was.

Pulling a chair over she announced, 'now an extensive series of tests will need to be carried out, touch, taste and then of course an thorough internal assessment.' Hearing an agreeing moan she ran her hands up and down Serena's legs, getting closer and closer to where Serena wanted her. When she had reached her goal she ran her fingers though the copious wetness over and over and over until Serena was begging.

'Please Beverly, now, now, oh please'.

'When I say Deanna and not a second sooner.' Moving so Serena's legs were draped over her shoulders Emily leaned over and followed her earlier movements with her tongue. Relentlessly she held onto a writhing Serena refusing to allow Serena to guide her. When Emily entered Serena with her tongue Serena screamed, but it didn't stop Emily, didn't even slow her down. She sucked, licked and probed enjoying every whimper and scream from the prone woman on the table. When she thought Serena couldn't take much more, she moved a very compliant Serena back on the table and raised her legs.

Looking at her glistening, swollen lips Emily leaned over and placed a reverent kiss on Serena, then moved two fingers to her entrance and pushed. Serena bucked and Emily placed a hand on her stomach to hold her down. 'Now Deanna, a thorough internal exam is necessary to ensure you are not unwell, such a shame I don't have my stirrups with me.' A load moan was her only response. Emily pulled out then pushed back in, repeatedly, gaining speed.

'Ohhhhhh Bevvvverrrrrllllly, uhmmmmm, mooooore' a third finger was added, 'ohhhh goooooodddd .... mooooore' a forth finger was introduced. Emily held Serena to the table restricting her thrusts so Emily was completely in control of the force and the speed. She loved seeing Serena like this, completely in the moment, as open to and trusting of her as was humanly possible.

'Yes baby, that's it, give it to me, all of it.' Emily moved her hand from Serena's stomach up to her breasts and leaned down so her mouth could join her glistening fingers. 'I love you baby' with that Emily moved the final inch and took Serena's clit into her mouth, she pinched the nearest nipple and thrust her fingers against the roughened patch of skin inside. Serena thrashed and wailed until she tensed and screamed before stilling boneless on the table top.

Emily eased out, kissing gently until Serena released her with a moan. Emily moved to join Serena on the table. 'Thank you baby' Emily whispered pulling Serena into her arms. Serena snuggled into her, body completely relaxed. Ten minutes later Serena moved her hand to between Emily's legs and rubbed her swollen clit until Emily came with a moan.

Emily lay there with Serena in her arms happier than she had ever been. Thinking of the ring in her bag she roused Serena reminding her they were supposed to meet the others to go clubbing. They both moved to the shower and twenty minutes later they were dressed and ready to go.

'Baby' Emily called and waited until Serena turned to her. Getting down on one knee she gazed up at Serena. 'Serena baby, you complete me. You are my everything. I want to spend my life loving you, showing you how wondrous you are to me.' Looking up Emily fell into welling eyes and continued. 'My life was colourless before you, you have filled the world with glorious, vibrant colours. Please would you do me the honour of marrying me?' Emily was sure her prepared speech was infinitely better but in that moment she couldn't remember it. Hoping she had said enough so that Serena understood how important she was to her, she waited.

Serena bent down kissing her and whispered a gentle 'Yes' into her ear. Emily felt her knees go to rubber with relief and was delighted she was still on the floor so she didn't have far to fall. Gathering herself she took the ring from the box and placed it on Serena's finger. They had spoken about rings in the past and Emily had tried to get one that met all of Serena's preferences. Emily stood and pulled a crying Serena into her arms. It wasn't until Serena pulled back and ran her fingers under her eyes she realised she was crying too.

'Come on, let's go tell our friends' Serena said pulling Emily out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Chance of Happiness (Pt.3)  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Devil Wears Prada  
Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer. Anything you recognise from the movie or extra's is not mine!

A/N: A HUGE 'Thank you!' to otakugamer01 who posed a Vegas Challenge on livejournal.  
To include: a conference and a Runway photo shoot in Vegas - celebratory drunkenness (due to state legalizing gay marriages or/and a promotion) – surprise wedding - Morning after - bonus if you get Nigel in a dress - and a closeted sci-fi geek wedding (think minister dressed as Kirk or Spock)

A/N: It is finished! The rest is still with my beta!

Andy was really beginning to hate _Mandy_. She was trying to be a bigger person, trying to get her anger under control. It seemed to be too big a task for Andy though, because _Mandy_ was just too much. She obviously could convince Miranda to do things she wouldn't normally. Point in case, Miranda was sitting in a bar with employees, an ex-employee and said ex-employees friends who until an hour ago had been dressed in Star Trek costumes. _Mandy_ could touch Miranda without being rebuffed, and seemed to delight in doing so. Touching her arm, earlier she put her hands around Miranda in public without regard for Miranda's obvious discomfort. And if that wasn't enough she was loud and obnoxious.

Sitting here in the club, where she was supposed to be celebrating with her friends. She was furious, she tried to tell herself she should be like the others who were all listening to another story of Mandy's and laughing and teasing. She just couldn't bring herself to though. All she could think about was Miranda and how under that stoic mask she seemed to be sad and uncomfortable. How could Mandy put her in such a situation? Didn't she care at all? No. She was oblivious.

'Hey all!' Emily and Serena had joined them after all, both glowing with happiness. Andy couldn't help but be distracted with their happiness and joined in all the congratulations when they announced their engagement. She got up to give them both a hug of congratulations and realised when she turned around that everyone had changed seats. The only free seat left was beside Miranda. Shit! What was she supposed to say? They hadn't really spoken since Paris and that seemed like so long ago. She could hardly commiserate on her current romantic relationship, and regardless, Miranda would never speak to her about it anyway.

At 2 o'clock everyone was still going strong and Andy had lost track of how many drinks she'd consumed since that afternoon. She didn't feel drunk though so decided not to worry about it. Of course _Mandy_ decided it would be fun to dance, so all her friends decided to join her on the dance floor. This was one thing _Mandy_ had not convinced Miranda to engage in. Andy could admit to herself she was a little pleased and decided she wasn't going to dance either, even though she loved dancing.

So she found herself sitting in silence beside Miranda. Miranda seemed to be drinking as if prohibition was imminent and if she kept drinking she could prevent it happening. Occasionally Andy thought she saw _Mandy_ looking back over at the two of them with an odd look. Seriously she couldn't think that Andy was a threat to their relationship. Miranda wouldn't even talk to her. With that thought Andy decided to see if that could change.

'How are you Miranda?' Her only response was one of the most withering looks she had ever received. Okay, not to be defeated Andy decided to try again.

'Congratulations Miranda, I heard about Irv.' At least that earned her a small curling of the tips of Miranda's lips, unfortunately that was all. Andy remembered all the times she wished she could speak to Miranda since leaving in Paris and with a bit of desperation and a lot of liquid courage she decided to take her opportunity.

'I've ... I've been wanting to apologise ... I know it's been a long time, but I wanted to apologise, for leaving in Paris the way I did.' Andy got no obvious reaction, except maybe a slight tightening around Miranda's eyes and lips. Andy seemed to be in full babble mode now. 'It was unprofessional of me and there is no excuse. So I won't insult you with trying to come up with one.' Still no obvious response, although Andy decided at least Miranda hadn't cut her down or left the table, so she continued.

'I would like to explain though. If you would just let me.' Nothing. 'You see ... I'm so sorry for leaving so suddenly, without working my notice or at least waiting until you had a replacement. But I can't ... I just can't say I regret leaving.' A slight tensing of the shoulders, she had to speak quickly so Miranda wouldn't leave. She needed to explain. 'Working for you was both the worst and the best thing that has ever happened to me'. A further tightening of the shoulders.

'It was the worst time because you are so very tough to work for. You expect perfection in everything, from everyone and I so desperately wanted to give it to you. But I realised I wasn't perfect, I could never be, which is why it was the worst time I ever had. I woke every morning hoping I would succeed, knowing that I would ultimately fail, fail you. If it wasn't that day it would be the next. Day after day, week after week, month after month I lived with the knowledge I wasn't enough, everything I did wasn't enough.' Miranda was still sitting beside her, her head slightly leaning to the side indicating she was at least listening.

'It was the best time of my life because you challenged me. You brought out the best of me. I realised what I could achieve. It was the first time in my life I was challenged so thoroughly in so many ways. You never settled for less, always pushed for more and I learned so much from you, because of you. You show on a daily basis that women can be strong, they can lead, they can be successful, they can overcome adversity and rise above. I grew beyond what I ever even dreamed of, because of you.' Miranda's shoulders appeared to have relaxed slightly, she could now see more of Miranda's face.

'I'm sure you're wondering why, if I learned so much, became so much, I ultimately left as I did in Paris. It was never because of you, I'm sorry if you ever thought it was. It was because of me. In the space of a few short days I realised I couldn't really do anything for you. I couldn't stop you becoming sad, as you were that night in your hotel room. You reminded me that night, all I could do for you was my job. So I determined to do my job as completely and as perfectly as possible, that I could try to do.' Andy seemed to have Miranda's definite attention now, without interruptions she decided to say everything she had wanted to.

'So what happened next? I find out, but only at the eleventh hour, that there was a plot to usurp you from your rightful place as editor of Runway. People were plotting against you, _you_ Miranda and I didn't even realise until it was too late. I tried to warn you, I really did, but seriously what could I have done? But of course you had already saved yourself and Runway. You had to defend yourself, they had gotten by me, I was supposed to be a defence Miranda. At that moment I realised I wasn't even relevant. It was as if I wasn't even there. I saw your face when you were on the podium. I saw the pain in your eyes, it was so damn close, too close. What had I done? Nothing.' Miranda was frankly looking at her now.

'Nothing Miranda. And then you were so gracious and complimentary in the car. Telling me you were impressed with how persistent I had been. How you could see yourself in me. There was nothing I wanted to be true, more than I wanted that to be true, but I knew the truth, I could see reality. I had failed you Miranda. I had failed to even do my job, the only thing I could do to make your life easier. It was more than I could take, so I left. I left in the worst possible way, at possibly the worst possible time. But I left. I am so very, very sorry. I wish I could turn back time, prevent you being in that situation, undo leaving you like I did. But I can't and there's no excuse. All I can do is apologise and hope, hope if there's ever anything I can do for you that I do it as well as you deserve.' Finally Andy had said what she had wanted to say, so badly, to Miranda since the day she left Paris. That was it, Miranda would judge it as she would. Andy felt a huge weight lift off her chest and it felt like the first time she could breath since she walked into Miranda's room that evening in Paris to find her upset.

Andy looked over at Miranda who was still just looking at her. She could see in her eyes, she was processing everything Andy had just confessed. Eventually Miranda raised her eyebrow before saying, 'Really Andrea, is there really need to be so dramatic?'. Miranda eased back into her seat with a smile in her eyes. Andy couldn't believe the woman, really, that was all she had to say. But the more she thought about it the more she understood that was so perfectly Miranda. She leaned back in her own char and smiled widely, enjoying the silence between them that suddenly felt peaceful.

Not long after they were joined by the rest of the group who ordered three rounds of tequila shots. Everyone, including Miranda took them. Conversation bounced around the table, even Miranda made a couple of interjections that had everyone laughing. Mandy moved in close to Miranda which really annoyed Andy, _she ignores her for most of the night and then is all over her._ _Miranda deserves so much better. If Miranda was her partner she would never doubt she was the most important person in Andy's universe. _

'Hey guys' It was Emily. 'Serena and I are going to go down and get married tonight and we'd love if you'd all join us.' They were laughing and hugging and the atmosphere was electric. Without any conversation they all trouped out of the club towards the chapel. Fittingly it was a Star Trek chapel and Jean Luc Picard was presiding over the ceremonies. They had been offered a Kirk but they really were Trekkers.

Emily and Serena walked up to the top of the chapel surrounded by all their friends. The love between the pair was palpable. When their ceremony was over the group were offered a special rate if anyone else wanted to get married. Lily and Mike looked into each other's eyes and decided they had waited long enough to be together. The group were still feeling the effect of all the alcohol they had consumed over the last six hours, resulting in love and not a little lust being in the air. Lily and Mike kissed and before any of them blinked or even thought of leaving the altar area Doug and Nigel decided that it would be a great idea to get married too.

Out of the corner of her eye Andy saw _Mandy_ talking frantically into Miranda's ear. Andy didn't think she would be able to continue smiling or even standing if they decided be the forth couple to get married. She was genuinely delighted for all the others and didn't so much mind being the only single in the group, as she minded _Mandy_. Miranda deserved someone who appreciated her, not who dragged her to places she didn't want to go and then abandoned her for most of the night.

Andy tried to pay attention to the ceremony for Doug and Nigel but couldn't ignore the behaviours of Miranda and _Mandy_. They seemed to be having a heated exchange, well at least heated for Miranda. At the end of the ceremony _Mandy_ moved away from Miranda. 'There's one more ceremony to happen before we leave.' She said smiling at everyone. Andy felt as if her legs were going to give out. She couldn't, she couldn't face the idea she would have to stand there and witness Miranda marry someone who wasn't her.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Chance of Happiness (Pt.4)  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Devil Wears Prada  
Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer. Anything you recognise from the movie or extra's is not mine!

A/N: A HUGE 'Thank you!' to otakugamer01 who posed a Vegas Challenge on livejournal.  
To include: a conference and a Runway photo shoot in Vegas - celebratory drunkenness (due to state legalizing gay marriages or/and a promotion) – surprise wedding - Morning after - bonus if you get Nigel in a dress - and a closeted sci-fi geek wedding (think minister dressed as Kirk or Spock)

A/N: It is finished! The rest is still with my beta!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As she turned to leave, not caring how it would look, she felt a touch on her arm. _Mandy_. Andy tried to shrug her off so it wouldn't be too obvious how little she appreciated being touched by that woman. 'Yes, Miranda and ...' _Oh God!_ she had to get out of there now. She couldn't stand it. 'Andy are going to get married.' Mandy continued. Wait! What? Andy wasn't sure if she had heard correctly.

Andy looked between Mandy and Miranda, desperate for an explanation. Mandy started moving her towards the altar. 'Wait ... just wait ... what?' Andy shrugged out of Mandy's touch. 'What about you?' she shot accusingly at Mandy.

'Me and Miranda? ... Ahh I see!' Moving over to Miranda and putting her arm across her shoulders Mandy announced, 'I love Miranda dearly' at this Miranda looked at her strangely 'and have for a very long time, but as much as I love her I would never marry her'. Andy felt like she was missing something. 'I'm already married to the woman of my dreams, and not only that but' looking directly over at Andy, she said quite clearly, 'Miranda is my sister.' Sister! She's her sister! Andy's brain and heart froze before going into overdrive.

'So kids I believe we have one more marriage to celebrate' Mandy continued as if she hadn't thrown Andy into a tail spin.

'Miranda?' Andy looked over at the other woman.

Miranda merely arched her eyebrow and nodded. Andy found herself moving towards the altar, this time sans Mandy, as if drawn by the other woman moving in the same direction. Somewhere in her brain there was a voice screaming that this wasn't a good idea, they were all drunk, had been drinking for hours. She heard the voice but it didn't slow her down even a little. She wanted this, had wanted this forever. She wasn't about to pass the opportunity by. Besides, as drunk as they all were, Miranda had reached the altar and was waiting. Andy knew herself well enough to know that she would never leave Miranda waiting.

Andy is amazed their ceremony is like every other, yet it is the most unexpected. She couldn't believe when Miranda said 'I do' of her own free will. When the statement 'You may kiss the bride' happened, Andy froze and was shocked into action when she felt Miranda's lips against hers. They were hesitant, but oh so very soft. Springing into action Andy took full advantage of having Miranda's mouth against her own. Raising her hands she ran them up Miranda's back and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. They pulled apart breathless to whoops from Mandy who was quickly joined by everyone else.

Miranda stiffened in Andy's arms, before pulling away with a fiercely cold look on her face. 'I'll not be laughed at.' Miranda turned on her heels and left the chapel without a backward glance. Andy shot everyone a deadly look before running after Miranda. Reaching the entrance to the chapel Andy looked frantically around for Miranda. Briefly catching sight of her silver hair before she turned a corner. How could the woman move so quickly? If Andy didn't know Miranda would never run, she would be convinced Miranda was in a full out sprint. Andy had no such compunctions and broke into a full out run.

It soon became clear where Miranda was heading, the Venetian. It made sense that she would return to her suite, to her children. Andy needed to be there. Needed to see Miranda. Turning the corridor in the hotel she saw Miranda opening the door to her suite and made a final dash. At the last moment Miranda saw her and tried to close the door on her. Fortunately Andy was there just in time to wedge her foot.

'Miranda, please. Please let me in.' Slowly Andy felt the door move and open to reveal Miranda. She looked as perfect as she ever did. Miranda moved over to the couch and left Andy standing in the doorway. Remembering one of the first things Nigel ever said in her presence she decided to 'gird her loins' as she stepped into the suite.

Moving over to the kitchen area she poured two glasses of Pellegrino. Turning she looked at Miranda sitting on the edge of the couch looking at her hands. Andy moved across and handed her one of the glasses before sitting on the other end of the couch, waiting. They sat there in silence for long moments with Miranda gradually relaxing back into the couch. She had yet to look at Andy though.

Andy for her part figured she had already waited so long and had gotten much closer than she had ever dreamed possible that she could wait as long as Miranda needed. Sitting there she looked around the suite and noticed evidence of Cassidy and Caroline, random shoes, books and games. Suddenly it hit her. She was married. To Miranda Priestly. A mother. Of twins. The most powerful women in the fashion industry. Add to that, the most independent and distant person Andy had ever met. _Wow! Oh my God!_

'Indeed' Andy had always been convinced Miranda could read her mind, now she was sure of it. Looking over at the other woman Andy was relieved to see Miranda leaning back, relaxed against the arm of the couch. She was looking so intently at Andy, Andy was sure she could see everything she had ever done in her life.

'I'm really happy' Andy declared, looking directly into Miranda's eyes. Challenging her to see the truth of the statement. Miranda searched her eyes for nearly five minutes, looking for any sign of deceit Andy assumed, then nodded. Deciding to be as brave as she knew how, Andy moved across the couch into Miranda's personal space.

Raising her hand Andy ran it down the side of Miranda's face, grazing the soft, soft skin. Miranda leaned into the touch just as Andy leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips. Kissing the edge of Miranda's lips Andy was moved beyond words. Ever so slowly Andy kissed across Miranda's lips deepening the kiss. Feeling Miranda respond Andy started moving her hands down, pulling Miranda more firmly against her. The intensity of their kisses grew, then Miranda pulled away suddenly and stood.

Andy felt bereft, pulled into reality very cruelly. She watched as Miranda moved across the room towards a doorway. Just as she passed through it Miranda looked back over her shoulder, 'Are you coming?' Andy jumped up off the couch and flew across the room at breakneck speed. Miranda smiled, a genuine smile, at Andy's obvious enthusiasm. Together they moved into the room, across to the bed. Moving into Miranda's space, Andy raised her hands to place them on her hips. Looking into Miranda's eyes Andy could see the desire, the passion she had always hoped for. Leaning in she reignited the fire that had been burning on the couch.

She moved her hands up Miranda's back, tracing the line of her spine, revelling in the tremble that moved through the other woman's body. Andy was in heaven discovering Miranda's body and all the places that seemed to bring her the most pleasure. When her hands moved back down to Miranda's waist she moved under Miranda's top and lifted it up over her head. Miranda quickly copied the move before Andy lowered her head to nip at Miranda through her bra. Quickly becoming frustrated with the barrier Andy removed it, before sucking Miranda's nipple deeply into her mouth.

Her hands travelled up and down the back of Miranda's thighs as they rocked against each other. Miranda started pulling at her hair raising her head they kissed deeply and Miranda removed her bra and mirrored Andy's earlier motions, kissing down her chest and taking a nipple deep into her mouth, nipping at it and teasing it between her teeth. Andy had never been so turned on in her life. When she looked down she saw Miranda's hair, Miranda Priestly had her mouth suckling on her nipple. Andy's head spun and a flush of heat raced through her body. She couldn't hold on anymore. Her orgasm was so strong her legs gave out.

When she came back to herself she realised Miranda was lying beside her slightly draped over her. It was bliss. She had never been so happy. However, there was something more she wanted. She could feel Miranda's heat through her slacks as she rocked against her. She rolled them over so she was leaning over Miranda. She kissed Miranda deeply before licking and nipping down her chest before enveloping a nipple, she moved her hand up to pinch the other nipple in time with her mouth.

She moved her other hand down over Miranda's stomach, inching lower. It was time to remove the rest of their clothes. Andy wanted nothing more than to be naked with a naked Miranda. She wanted to spend hours loving her. She moved away to remove her own clothes hoping Miranda would take the hint. Stripping to her panties she moved over to Miranda who was just looking at her with a look in her eyes Andy just couldn't place. Andy leaned over to kiss Miranda who responded by pulling her closer.

Andy marvelled at the fact that Miranda Priestly was topless beneath her on the bed, she wanted to show her how treasured she was, how loved. Andy kissed down over her chest, nipping and nibbling at the flesh she encountered. She licked the grove between Miranda's breasts before moving her mouth lower, cherishing the flat stomach. Her hands were never still, they roamed Miranda's exquisite body, as she licked and kissed Miranda's stomach her hands encountered Miranda's and she squeezed them before releasing them to move to Miranda's hips. She opened the button and just as she was about to pull them down Miranda suddenly jerked up and moved from under her, across the bed, away from Andy.

'No, please, no' Miranda murmured again and again. Andy moved to comfort her but she pulled back further into herself. 'No, please, no.' Andy was shocked, what had just happened? She thought Miranda wanted this too. This was completely out of her sphere of experience.

Trying to calm her racing heart Andy sat on the edge of the bed. 'Miranda?' Not getting a response from the woman, curled up against the head of the bed whimpering, Andy tried to edge closer. This only resulted in Miranda pulling back further. 'Miranda, Miranda it's okay, I'll stay right here, I won't come any closer. It's okay.' What was happening? Obviously something was going on for Miranda, Andy felt helpless. She kept repeating reassurances to Miranda that everything was okay, that she wouldn't move.

Gradually Miranda seemed to calm down and relax a little. She stopped speaking completely, so the room was in silence, except for Andy's occasional reassurances. Eventually Andy became aware of a chill in the room and looked around for her top. Seeing it on the ground beside the bed she leaned over, picking it up with Miranda's. She placed Miranda's on the bed between them and put her own on. When she looked back Miranda had hers over her chest, covering herself.

Andy wasn't sure what to do. Should she just leave, but somehow that seemed like the worst thing she could do. Besides she didn't want to leave Miranda like this.

Suddenly the silence was broken, 'I tried' Miranda gave her a meaningful look before getting up and moving out of the room. Andy sat there motionless trying to get her head around what had happened. Trying to understand Miranda's comment. Tried? Tried what? What did the look mean? One minute everything had seemed wonderful, fantastic even, Andy had never been as happy. She knew it was completely unexpected. Who would have thought twelve hours ago she would be married to Miranda Priestley? Certainly she wouldn't have. Yet she thought it had been mutual.

Miranda never said much, but she always said what she meant and meant what she said. So the fact that she had gone along with the ceremony and even the closeness they had shared in her suite had convinced Andy they both wanted what was happening. But there was obviously something else going on. As a result she was sitting on the edge of Miranda's bed, half naked, alone.

Andy has no idea how long she is sitting there before Miranda comes back into the room. She had obviously pulled herself together as there is a perfectly composed look on her face. Andy notices this doesn't quite reach her eyes, which are darting around the room, occasionally glancing at Andy before moving away. She is dressed in the robe Andy remembers from that fateful night in Paris so long ago, not taking it off Miranda moves under the covers on the bed.

Feeling uncomfortable Andy moves to get off the bed, intending to gather her clothes before go back to her room in the Hilton.

'Stay' Andy whips her head around at Miranda, wondering if she heard her correctly. 'Please stay' Miranda says while studying her hands like she's never seen them before.

'Okay, I'll just use the bathroom and be right out.' Andy quickly went through her nightly routine, using a spare toothbrush supplied by the hotel. Going back into the bedroom, Miranda had turned down the covers on the other side of the bed. Andy took it as an invitation. Climbing into the bed she looked over at Miranda who had her very tense back turned to her. Lying down Andy pondered the mystery that was Miranda deciding she was exactly where she wanted to be, even if the circumstances were bizarre and Miranda was now effectively ignoring her. What a day.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Chance of Happiness (Pt.5)  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Devil Wears Prada  
Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer. Anything you recognise from the movie or extra's is not mine!

A/N: A HUGE 'Thank you!' to otakugamer01 who posed a Vegas Challenge on livejournal.  
To include: a conference and a Runway photo shoot in Vegas - celebratory drunkenness (due to state legalizing gay marriages or/and a promotion) – surprise wedding - Morning after - bonus if you get Nigel in a dress - and a closeted sci-fi geek wedding (think minister dressed as Kirk or Spock)

A/N: It is finished! The rest is still with my beta!

FRIDAY

Cassidy is really excited, Andy said they could spend the day with them instead of with boring Sarah. Sarah spends all her time texting or talking to her boyfriend. Caroline agrees with her that it is dumb. Wondering what her Mom is going to do for the day she runs over to her room. Maybe she'll not have to work. Then she could play with them as well. That would cheer her up.

Her Moms door is closed over a little, but she always says Carrie or her can go in any time they want. Especially now that smelly Stephen is gone. When he was around and the door was closed they used to have to knock. Cassidy is really happy he is finally gone. He made her Mom sad. She used to cry all the time, especially when she didn't think her or Carrie could hear. She still cried but it wasn't all the time anymore. Ever since she started going to Dr. Rosenberg too.

Dr. Rosenberg was nice. Carrie thinks so too. She makes them talk about things, like Stephen, their Dad divorcing Mom. About how they feel about it. Most of the time she doesn't think much about those things. What's happening now is more important anyway. She wishes her Mom wouldn't be so sad, all the time. The only time she smiles is when her or Carrie give her a kiss, or a hug, or say 'I love you Mom'. But they can't do that all the time. That would be dumb too. She thinks Mom thinks she is hiding the sad from them both, that they couldn't see it. But they could, they weren't stupid.

When she goes into the room she sees her Mom in the bed. She looks beautiful when she sleeps. Like an angel. There's something strange. There is an extra arm in the bed, around her Mom's waist. Who's that? She runs out of the room to tell Carrie. She'd want to know that they might have another Stepfather. It's strange their Mom didn't tell them she was dating anyone again. She told them about Stephen before they got married. Bringing Carrie into the room with her they go around the other side of the bed.

The man had really long brown hair. That's strange. They couldn't see his face because it was tucked into their Mom's back. Cassidy looked at Carrie to try to decide what to do. They could sometimes know what each other were thinking without talking. Mom said this was because they were twins. But they couldn't always tell. This time they agreed to wake their Mom first.

'Mom, wake up Mom.' Cassidy leaned in to pull her eyes open with her fingers. It always worked.

'Yes Bobbsey?' her Mom looked out at her through the eye she held open.

'Andy said we could spend the day with her and her friends. We have to have breakfast.' Andy said she would pick them up at 11am and they wanted to be ready. Yesterday had been so much fun. The convention thing was really good. And Doug was so funny. Lily and Mike were fun too but they were all gooey eyed with each other. 'You have to get up. You and auntie Mandy can come too. It was loads of fun.'

'We'll see.' Their Mom seemed to remember the other person and looked at their arm. A strange look came on her face. Then the arm moved and the person in the bed with her moved. It was a girl.

'Andy!' Cassidy saw who it was first. Then Carrie said 'Andy!' They jumped on the bed and gave her a hug.

Andy looked really surprised to see them. 'Oh, hey girls. How are ye doing?'

'We're good, but we need Mom to get up so we can all have breakfast.' Cassidy looked over at her Mom to make sure she understood how important that was. She nodded so Cassidy turned back to Andy. 'Are you going to have breakfast with us Andy?'

Cassidy thought this was a great idea and Carrie thought so too cause she was trying to convince Mom to let Andy come to breakfast with them. Cassidy wondered if because Andy and her Mom were in bed together it meant they were gay like Ellen DeGeneres. She was lesbian with Portia DeRossi and married and everything. Ellen was funny and cool so that would be great. They might even get to go to Los Angeles now if their Mom was gay like Ellen.

'We'll see.' Their Mom and Andy said at the same time. They looked strangely at each other before their Mom turned back to them. 'Why don't you girls go get showered and dressed, then we can see about breakfast?' Their Mom said.

'Cool' Cassidy and Carrie jumped off the bed and raced to their rooms. Carrie got to the bathroom first so Cassidy had to wait to have her shower. She went into the TV area and could hear her Mom and Andy talking but couldn't hear what they were saying. She put on the TV and flicked through the channels. Hannah Montana was on so she watched that.

When she had finished showering and got dressed she found her Mom and Carrie sitting on the couch watching TV. Cassidy walked over and curled up under her Mom's other arm. They finished watching Hannah Montana and then their Mom seemed to get nervous.

'It's okay Mom' Cassidy doesn't know exactly what their Mom wanted to talk about, but she knew that with her Mom everything always works out.

'Thank you Bobbsey, you know I love you both so very much, don't you?'

'Yeah, we love you too Mom' Carrie says and Cassidy leans in to give her a kiss on the cheek. Her skin is so soft and always smells so nice.

'Don't be sad Mom, it's okay.' Cassidy says. Looking at them both their Mom took a big breath.

'Well you see Bobbsey's, last night Andrea and I, well you see, Andrea and I got married.' Her Mom seemed to hold her breath. Cassidy and Carrie looked at each other and shrugged.

'Yeah we know' Cassidy told her Mom, after all they were in bed together when they woke her up. 'We saw you this morning, in bed together, remember.' At that her Mom gave her a sweet smile and a big hug.

'Yes I remember.' Their Mom looked like she was going to cry.

'Does this mean that you and Andy are lesbians like Ellen and Portia together?' When Cassidy looked at her Mom again she was laughing but had tears going down her face. Was it possible to laugh and cry at the same time? Cassidy didn't think that she had ever seen someone do that before, but knew her mom was special.

'Oh baby's you are so wonderful, I don't know how I ever got so lucky.' Their Mom gave them big hugs and held them really tight. It was wonderful, but after some time, when their Mom relaxed a bit Cassidy started thinking about the rest of their day.

'Where's Andy?'

'She went back to her hotel to get ready for the day. She will meet us in the restaurant for breakfast.' That was great as far as Cassidy was concerned, but she was still wondering.

'Does this mean, now that you're married and all that, you will spend the day with us?'

'We can discuss that over breakfast. Are you ready to go?'

At breakfast Aunt Mandy was there, so was Andy. Their Mom was very quiet but agreed to go to Madame Tussauds with them after breakfast. But she had to work in the afternoon. Andy seemed really happy to be married to Mom and kept smiling. Aunt Mandy said she would have to go home after Madame Tussauds, saying her mission was complete. Cassidy didn't know what mission, but she was sad Aunt Mandy was going home because she was a lot of fun.

When they were in Madame Tussauds they got loads of pictures with the famous people there. Andy even got pictures with people too and made funny faces. Mom only took one picture with one of the wax figures and that was with Andy too. Cassidy wanted to put that picture in a frame when they got home. Aunt Mandy was loads of fun in the horror chamber and they all screamed when the mummy jumped out at them.

When they came out Mom let them get food from the fast food restaurants near the casino. They weren't allowed to go into the casino but they looked at the machines from where they ate their lunch.

After lunch their Mom went to work and Andy brought them over to the Star Trek convention. They met Serena and Emily, Doug and Nigel and Lily and Mike who were all married now. Carrie said she wanted to get married in Las Vegas when she grew up. Cassidy wasn't sure she did but was really happy for everyone else because they seemed really happy today.

She was more interested in exploring the convention. She loved all the costumes. It took her a while to know the different species but Andy and Doug explained them all. They made a fun game of quizzing them and if her and Carrie got fifty correct in the day they could choose a memento from the shop later. They were already at thirty. The day was so much fun. Doug is so funny. Andy made sure they were having a good time and at one point let Cassidy hold her hand.

After spending hours at the convention with Andy and her friends, they had known sixty-two aliens so were allowed to pick any present they wanted. They got to bring them back to their hotel and show Mom what they got. When they got there, Mom was finished working and was sitting on the couch. Andy had come with them and sat with Mom on the couch when Cassidy and Carrie told Mom all about their day. Their Mom smiled at them and said she was delighted they had such a good day.

After ages they went to dinner and Mom said she has bought them all tickets to Cirque de Soleil. She asked Andy if she wanted to go with them. That was strange cause they're married and everything, so now they have to do things together. But Andy said she'd love to go with them and had a huge smile on her face. Cirque de Soleil was so cool. When they got back to the hotel they were so tired Cassidy and Carrie went to bed immediately. Andy promised she would spend time with them the next day too. This was such a great weekend.

Waking up to find herself plastered against Miranda's back, both of her children hovering over her was a real shock to the system. She felt hung over and the previous night felt like a really vivid dream. The day had turned out to be extremely enjoyable. Now she found herself in Miranda's room wondering what was going to happen next. After the previous night she decided to allow Miranda to set the pace for the evening. Andy already had more than she ever expected, just being with Miranda fulfilled her in a way she didn't think was possible.

Miranda settled the girls into bed before joining her on the couch with a glass of wine. All day Miranda had appeared to want to be close to her. Looking at her when she didn't think Andy would notice. Sitting next to her at meals and at the show. It was all very puzzling, but Andy realised she loved Miranda so very much, enough to wait until whatever is going on with Miranda to play out. If in the end, Miranda never wanted to see Andy again, Andy will find a way to make that happen. However, she was not going to leave until Miranda told her to.

Deciding to try to break the tension Andy filled Miranda in on her afternoon with the girls. Miranda appeared to listen with rapt attention smiling when Andy told her a particularly funny encounter the girls had with a Klingon. Miranda asked interested questions about how the girls behaved, almost seeming to be pleased that they were well behaved, engaging politely and enthusiastically with Andy and her friends.

After they fell into a comfortable silence Andy sipped her wine simply revelling in Miranda's closeness. She focused on the unique scent that was Miranda as it washed over her. Closing her eyes she let out a contented sigh. When she opened them Miranda was sitting much closer. She leaned over and kissed Andy gently on the lips. Suddenly the intensity and depth of their kiss strengthened. Andy felt the rush of heat through her whole body, feeling wet and ready, completely open to Miranda. Miranda plundered her mouth, raising above her she pushed her down into the cushions of the couch.

Miranda was completely in control. Andy gave herself over to the feelings, arching up when Miranda moved her hands to her breasts pinching her nipples through her top. _Too many clothes_ flashed through Andy's mind just before Miranda tore her top off. Her bra quickly joined her top on the floor. Miranda's mouth closed around her left nipple, while a hand played with her other. Andy felt waves of heat flush through her. She was sprawled under Miranda, completely at her mercy. Miranda's mouth was travelling over her body licking and kissing everywhere. After glorious minutes, that could have been seconds or eternities, Miranda was tugging at her trousers.

Lifting her hips Andy allowed her trousers to be removed, they quickly joined her other clothes in a pile beside the couch. She reached for Miranda, wanting, needing to feel her skin against her. Miranda froze, her body going rigid, then retreated. The cool air hit Andy's skin as she lay there panting in nothing but her panties. Andy stayed there until her body and breathing was back under control.

Miranda had moved briskly across to the bathroom. Andy picked up her clothes, bringing them with her into the bedroom. Miranda might still tell her to leave but Andy hoped, with everything she was, that she would be allowed to stay. Andy sat back on the bed against the headboard, picking up the book Miranda had on her bedside table. Looking up when she heard Miranda move towards the bedroom she noticed the startled look on Miranda's face when she first saw Andy on the bed. She stood in the doorway for long moments.

'Bathroom free now?' Andy said as calmly as she could, moving out of the room in her panties towards the bathroom. When she had finished she looked around the seating area making sure there was no evidence of what they had started.

'Hey' Andy greeted Miranda as she crawled into the bed beside her. 'Come here often?' the corners of Miranda's mouth curled up ever so slightly. 'Are you okay?' Miranda just gave her a withering glare. Raising her hands 'You're right, stupid question.' Silence reigned again, Andy was becoming very used to this, beginning to be able to differentiate the different silences. This one appeared to be expectant and tense. 'It's okay, whatever it is you can tell me ... or not. Just please let me be here for you.' Moving closer, Andy took a risk and put her arms around Miranda's shoulder.

Miranda pulled away but then moved into Andy, putting her arms around Andy's shoulder. Andy accepted the change of position and moved into Miranda. They sat like that for long moments before Andy lay down further in the bed. Miranda joined her.

'I really tried, both tonight and last night. It's just ...'

'Hey, look at me, it's okay. Whatever you want, whenever you want. It's okay. I love you. This is perfect just as it is.' Andy felt woefully unprepared for whatever was happening, but she wanted Miranda to know there was no pressure. Miranda looked shocked at her declaration of love stated so calmly. They gazed into each other's eyes for long moments.

'Thank you Andrea.' Miranda whispered before placing a gentle kiss on Andy's cheek. Andy closed her eyes, curled further into Miranda and fell asleep as Miranda's breathing evened out. In the middle of the night Miranda became very agitated, starting to kick and moan in her sleep. Andy tried to soothe her in her sleep but the moaning became worse.

When Miranda cried out Andy shook her shoulder to wake her. Miranda sprang up in the bed looking for all the world like a frightened animal. It seemed to take her a few moments to work out what was happening, all the while Andy murmured soothing noises and calming phrases. Andy didn't want to touch her until she was clear Miranda would be open to it. When Miranda finally seemed to get hold of herself she turned into Andy, with tears streaming down her face and sobs shaking her whole body.

Andy was scared now. She, like everyone else, had an image of Miranda Priestly. Strong, capable, fearless and in control of her world. The last couple of nights had shaken the foundation of these beliefs. She still saw them as true and real, now however, they were tempered with the reality of Miranda's human fragility. It made Andy fall even deeper and more completely in love.

'Miranda ... hey baby ... look at me.' Miranda shook her head while curling closer into Andy. There was nothing Andy could think to do, so she held the woman she loved until the sobs quietened and her breath evened out.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Chance of Happiness (Pt.6)  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Devil Wears Prada  
Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer. Anything you recognise from the movie or extra's is not mine!(or anything else you recognise for that matter!)

A/N: A HUGE 'Thank you!' to otakugamer01 who posed a Vegas Challenge on livejournal.  
To include: a conference and a Runway photo shoot in Vegas - celebratory drunkenness (due to state legalizing gay marriages or/and a promotion) – surprise wedding - Morning after - bonus if you get Nigel in a dress - and a closeted sci-fi geek wedding (think minister dressed as Kirk or Spock)

A/N: It is finished! The rest is still with my beta! Thank you to all those who continue to comment!

A/N: Please note that in this part there is reference to abuse, not explicit, but definitely highly suggestive of. So if it upsets you, or you simply do not want to read it, please stop reading from when Miranda wants to talk until the last three paragraphs.

SATURDAY

'Mom, Andy it's time to get up.' Andy woke with a start. Fortunately, unlike the previous morning, this morning she wasn't hung over. Added to that Miranda curled deeper into her arms instead of going rigid and moving away.

'Hey girls, how about we get your Mom breakfast in bed today?' Miranda whipped her head around, a shocked look on her face. Andy pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Now was not the time to talk about what happened in the middle of the night. She would wait, as patiently as she could, for the right moment.

'Okay girls, you go get dressed and I'll meet you in the living area in five minutes.' They left with a puzzled look on their faces. Andy then left the bed after giving Miranda another, longer kiss.

Ten minutes later they had ordered room service and set up a table with roses from the room. The girls were excitedly helping. They found candles and when the food arrived they brought the entire ensemble in to Miranda who sat regally in the bed reading a book. When she looked up to see the three of them coming into the room Andy saw an emotion she couldn't quite name flash across her face.

'Thank you all' Miranda looked into each of their eyes and when she came to Andy, there was a misting and a single tear running down her face.

'Come on let's eat!' Andy declared while smiling and winking at Miranda. Over breakfast they discussed their plans for the day. The girls decided they would much rather spend the day with their Mom and Andy, instead of spending another day at the convention. So pulling out a map of the strip, Andy, Cassidy and Caroline planned their route for the day. Miranda sat quietly by sipping her coffee looking bemusedly over the whole process.

After breakfast Andy went back to her hotel to change, and leave a note for the others. Andy shook her head at the spend on the room, because it seemed the room wasn't being used at all, other than as a storage place for their clothes.

On her way out, having changed her clothes and grabbing anything she thought she may need, she ran into Lily and Mike.

'Hey honeymooners! What are ye up to?' They caught up on their plans for the day. Apparently Doug and Nigel were stars of the convention crowd. Apparently their antics and general good natures were drawing a crowd wherever they went. Andy wasn't at all surprised and was delighted they were still getting along so well after their flash wedding. At least everyone else who had gotten married knew each other before hand.

Andy had already convinced her friends before coming to Las Vegas to go see the Phantom of the Opera with her. She reminded Lily that the show they booked was going to be on tonight. On her way back over to Miranda and the girls she bought extra tickets for them so they could go as well. She wasn't sure if they would want to go but she hated the idea of leaving them for any length of time, especially the couple of hours the show would be on. Through the day she would try to convince Miranda. As it happened, as soon as she mentioned it the girls jumped up and down in excitement and Miranda nodded her head in agreement.

With that they started out on their carefully planned day. First stop was shopping in The Mile in Planet Hollywood. Andy was surprised at how little the girls actually asked to buy. She had almost expected them to want one of everything, while Miranda allowed them it. However, they bought thoughtful gifts for their friends and father, with only a few items for themselves. After a while and putting comments together, Andy realised that Miranda had actually given them a set amount they could spend.

Overall Miranda seemed to be more relaxed around Andrea today, walking close to her without flinching every time they touched. Andy was on cloud nine and enjoyed every second. When they decided it was time for lunch, they left their shopping bags in the suite before heading to the Stratosphere. As ever Miranda's presence got them the best seats in the restaurant. Cassidy was far more excited about the rotating view than her sister or mother. When Andy ordered the Stratosphere dessert Cassidy immediately got one too while Caroline just took a picture of it.

Conversation flowed easily with the girls recounted everything that happened for the entire weekend as if Miranda and Andy hadn't been there. It was actually amusing to hearing the weekend from their perspective. Andy was amazed at the ease they appeared to have with the news their mother had married Andy, and all that meant. The only comment that helped explain it was when Caroline observed their 'Mom is happier now'. At this Miranda had flinched a little, but Andy was pleased with the insight.

After lunch they spent the afternoon along the strip going from one hotel to another to see the different themes in the hotels. Which seemed to outdo each other in the spectacular. Finishing the afternoon with the show of the Bellagio fountains, the girls were far from the jaded children Andy had guilty expected. Miranda continued to stay close to Andy throughout the day but never really engaged in conversation with her. She would make interested comments or engage in observations with her daughters. Andy didn't mind this at all as she basked in the presence of Miranda and allowed herself to gaze lovingly as often as she liked.

Miranda had appeared to be a little discomfited by this the day before but as today progressed she seemed almost pleased with it. At least Andy hoped so. Andy suggested they all go to dinner at the Rainforest Cafe in the MGM. They were a little dubious but as soon as the girls walked into the restaurant they were hooked. As Andy knew they would be. Her concern was to how Miranda would respond. Miranda and the girls looked around at the tropical rainforest with waterfalls, lush vegetation and animals at every turn. The girls ran over to the huge aquarium and gazed in at all the fish.

'Very good Andrea.' Andy could feel the relief travel through her at lightning speed at the words. Miranda looked amused at the expression on Andy's face.

'Thank you gorgeous' Andy replied, testing the water. If Miranda was going to smile at her like that she was definitely going to express what she thought.

'Really Andrea!' Miranda seemed not a little shocked at the statement and sounded aghast. But Andy decided to ignore the tone of voice.

'Yes really. You are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen.'

'Now you are just being ridiculous. Stop playing with me.' _Hold on a minute here, this is not at all acceptable._

'I am most definitely not playing with you.' Andy whispered forcefully. 'Look at me. Know this. I am very serious Miranda. In no way is this a game to me. I love you. I love you with every fibre of my being. I will love you forever. I will love you even if after this weekend, this minute, you never want to see me again. I am happier now in this moment, than in all my previous happy moments combined.' Miranda looked shocked into speechlessness, however there was still doubt in her eyes.

'Why is this? I don't know. But I do know it is real and true. I would love nothing more than to fall asleep with you' at this Miranda gave a disbelieving glare. 'To fall asleep with you every night, wake up with you every morning, share my life with you' Andy continued forcefully. 'As much as you want Miranda, I would never ask for more. To me you _are_ the most gorgeous person in the Universe, it is not only in looks though. But at this point it is undeniable that I find you as sexy a Goddess as ever existed. But remember, as I said last night, whatever you want, whenever you want and no more. Miranda you ...'

'Excuse me lady's, can I help you?' Andy was shocked when she broke eye contact with Miranda to find herself in a tropical forest surrounded by others. Thankfully others who appeared oblivious to what was happening between the two women waiting in line. Quickly pulling herself together Andy replied.

'Yes please, a table for four. Cassidy, Caroline are you ready?' The girls ran over to them and followed the waitress. With a tug on Miranda's arm to get her moving, they were all settled a minute later with menus. Having decided on their dinner and ordering drinks that came in flashing glasses the conversation flowed. However, this time Miranda sat in silence, picking at her meal, yet studying it as if she never saw food before.

The girls looked quizzically at Andy, who just shrugged her shoulders while smiling at them. She pointed out an elephant feature near their table just before a thunder and lightning storm caught everyone's attention. Andy rested her hand on Miranda's and squeezed gently for a brief second. After dessert and more conversation about the different animals they all headed back to the hotel suite to change for the show.

Miranda led them all through the hotel on their way to the Phantom. The Queen with her entourage. Even here, where anything was possible Miranda turned heads and demanded attention. It was magnificent to see. They met the other happy couple at the entrance before entering the theatre.

The show was spectacular. The chandelier at the beginning set the scene and it exploded from there. Andy had seen the Phantom in New York but sitting there with Miranda by her side it was enchanting. She moved her hand over to hold Miranda's, and was surprised when Miranda tightened her hold instead of shrugging her off. The remainder of the show was spent on cloud nine where the sounds and colours seemed more vibrant than ever and she was enveloped by the scent of Miranda. Bliss.

After the show they went to a cafe, much to the delight of Cassidy and Caroline who were up well past their bedtime. Miranda was quiet throughout but not oppressively so as she asked the occasional interested question and listened to the response. When the girls seemed to be falling asleep Andy suggested herself and Miranda bring them to bed. They each took care of one leading them up to the suite. Andy went about her nightly ablutions while Miranda tucked the girls into bed.

When Miranda entered the room she found Andy in nightclothes reading her book again. She looked over at Miranda who was wearing a sheer top with matching shorts. It was all Andy could do to stay where she was, fortunately her legs had turned to jelly and she had stopped breathing so that helped. Miranda, blushing slightly, smiled at her reaction and moved over to the bed.

'We need to talk.' _Oh, Oh!_ Andy thought, this doesn't bode well. Bringing her thoughts under control she smiled at Miranda.

'What would you like to talk about?' Andy was surprised when Miranda became hesitant.

'I believe I owe you an explanation for my behaviour the past couple of nights.'

'Miranda, you owe me nothing. Nothing at all.'

'Regardless, I will explain.' Obviously sensing another objection imminent from Andy, she held up her hand, effectively silencing her. 'You heard today from Caroline that I am happier now. This is very accurate. I'll not bore you with all the tedious details but suffice to say my childhood was far from ideal. However I do believe in part this equipped me with the drive I have become known for professionally. While this does not explain my recent behaviour, it starts to explain the development of my private life.'

'You see my life is a dichotomy. There is my _professional life_ and then there is my _private life_. At least my _therapist_ seems to think so. This weekend you are being introduced to my _private life_. While in my _professional life_ I am self assured, in control and a force to be reckoned with. I know people fear me and others respect me in differing measures. This is the part of my life I am most comfortable with. Which possibly explains the sheer amount of time I spend in work or focusing on it.'

'However there is the other side. In my _personal life_ I have been less than successful. As I said my childhood was not ideal and it did not improve significantly as I became an adult. My first marriage, to James, was acceptable. But that was all it was. I fell for a dream not realising reality would be so cruelly different. I am delighted I have my daughters, but they were not conceived in love or anything of the like. As I became increasingly successful, James became increasingly distant. Truth be told I didn't actually notice at the time. Which is why his adultery came as such a surprise.'

'Initially I was very angry at him, then I became angry at the world. It was quite a number of years before we could speak civilly for the benefit of the girls. It was around this time I met Stephen. He was distinguished, eloquent and seemed to know what I needed to hear. It was a whirlwind, I was working long hours, he was understanding. I wanted to spend some time with the girls, he said family was important. When he asked to marry me after six months I agreed.'

Miranda was no longer looking at Andy. She appeared to be looking into the past, while becoming increasingly agitated. Andy decided that if Miranda was intent on providing an explanation she would offer all the support she could. As she didn't know what to say she moved closer and pulled Miranda into a hug. The moved seemed to bring Miranda back to herself. Andy was surprised that this time she allowed herself to be held, as she continued.

'Initially the marriage was as expected. However it quickly changed. Stephen started insisting I leave work to start a family with him. I told him in no uncertain terms that I would not be leaving Runway, which he did not take too kindly. He was the perfect husband in public. However at home he became more and more demanding. Then he started becoming aggressive. It started with shouting, fortunately he did it when the girls weren't around. But it quickly progressed.' A full body shudder travelled through Miranda and she curled closer to Andy.

'It became him telling me what a _real_ man was like. When he tired of this he decided to show me what a _real_ man was like.' At this point Miranda started crying into Andy's shoulder. 'He was so much stronger. He kept telling me that I might be powerful in work, but in his house I was just his frumpy, disgusting wife. The insults changed but nearly always centred around how powerless I really was. How ugly and disgusting I am. He showed me how little I could do to stop him.'

Andy could feel Miranda's tears running down her chest, and her own tears running down her face. Miranda started sobbing and pulled Andy even closer, as if she was afraid Andy might disappear. Andy tried to reassure her she was going nowhere and held Miranda in the circle of her arms.

'Just before Paris, one of the evenings he came home late and he smelt of someone else's perfume. I asked him about it and he started screaming and shouting at me. Telling me he needed to be with a real woman, not some frigid, disgusting imitation. The girls were upstairs, but I have no idea how much, if anything they heard. I threatened to divorce him if it continued. That night in Paris, I was so relieved he had filed for divorce, but was wracked with guilt that I had failed them again.'

'Oh baby, you didn't fail them.' Andy wasn't sure what to say but she couldn't stand the idea of Miranda blaming herself. Miranda gave her a watery smile and kissed her gently on the cheek.

'When I returned from Paris, I assessed my life and apart from my girls and Runway, found it ... lacking. I had started the girls with a psychologist a year before, one evening, having cried myself to sleep yet again, I realised that I needed to go too.' Miranda seemed almost embarrassed by the admission, so Andy kissed her gently.

'I have told nobody any of this Andrea. Mandy suspected something was wrong, it wasn't until she came to visit me after Paris I let her know some of what was depressing me. I let her know my true feelings for you, the fact I loved you, and that you had left me in Paris.' Andy gasped at this admission, shocked to her core, and not a little queasy. 'Of course Mandy said she already knew, apparently I constantly spoke about you.' Miranda smiled at this.

'Oh Miranda'

'So you see, when I rang her on Thursday, slightly anxious, to say you were with the girls she flew out immediately. I'm not sure what exactly her plan was but meeting you seemed to be fortuitous. This weekend has been ... unexpected. The only reason I know I'm not dreaming is because in my dreams I would not expect you to be so wonderful to me. However I find myself ... somewhat ... rather ... to an extent ... fearful that it will end as suddenly.' With that Miranda looked squarely at Andy. Searching her eyes for a truth she never expected to find.

'I love you Miranda. I will be here for as long as you want me to be.' There really was nothing else Andy could say. She hesitated to make promises Miranda could disregard, so kissed her gently on the cheek as the other woman snuggled close and closed her eyes.

'Do you know Andrea? All I've ever wanted ... was to be loved'


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Chance of Happiness (Pt.7)  
Rating: M (It will be)  
Fandom: Devil Wears Prada  
Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer. Anything you recognise from the movie or extra's is not mine!

**SUNDAY**

'Andy! Andy! It's time to get up!'

'Huh?' Andy rolled over in the bed to see two smiling redheads looking down at her expectantly. Stretching she became aware of the coolness of the sheets beside her.

'Andy! Andy! Get up! Get up!'

'Yeah! Yeah! I'm up, I'm up.' With that the twin tornados left the room. Looking around nothing seemed out of place so Andy assumed Miranda was somewhere in the suite. Having showered and dressed for the day she entered the lounge area to find the girls watching tv.

'Hey girls where's your Mom?'

Two sets of eyes rolled as one dismissive voice informed her that 'Mom said she has to work or something' Struggling to listen beyond her plummeting stomach Andy watched as Cassidy and Caroline practically vibrated as they outlined their plans of meeting up with Doug and Lily again at the convention.

With that, they ran into their rooms to get their bags. Andy plopped back on the sofa and put her hands on her bowed head. 'shit ... shit ... shit ... shit ...'

As the girls stormed back into the lounge area Andy jumped from the sofa and made her way to the door. Making their way to the convention Cassidy and Caroline alternately point out all the costumes going in the same direction. Giving each a discerning look and comment. Andy is highly amused by the similarity to Miranda which they seem to be blissfully unaware of.

Caroline and Cassidy kept Andy amused with their running commentary, adding that to the infectious atmosphere of the convention, Andy only thought of Miranda every thirty seconds. Reminding herself again that it wasn't unusual for Miranda to work at the weekend, it was only as she walked into Cassidy she realised they had stopped in the middle of a corridor. It took another couple of seconds to realise the reason they stopped was because the girls had spotted Lily and Mike.

It was wonderful to see the couple so happy together. Beaming they brought Andy up to date on their weekend and quizzed the girls about what they wanted to see and do for the day. When Cassidy and Caroline both looked unsure, Lily and Mike suggested they join them at some of the sessions of the day. Andy readily agreed when she was bombarded with hopeful looks from the twins and encouraging smiles from Lily and Mike

First session was with Jonathan Frakes and Brent Spiner. As they made their way into large meeting room Caroline declared how cute Jonathan Frakes was in the life-size poster that welcomed them. They managed to get seats together in the centre about half way back. Caroline thought Jonathan was 'gorgeous', even Andy caught on to this due to the constant exclamations from Caroline every time he smiled at the audience. While Caroline spent the entire hour hanging on his every word, Andy spent the time wondering and worrying about Miranda. She had this uneasy feeling in her gut and she had learned to trust her instincts. So while the others sat back and enjoyed the entertaining duo Andy spent her time thinking over everything she knew and thought she knew about Miranda.

With the first session over they went into a room with loads of stalls. Excited the girls went to each and every stall. Some had books, others videos and dvd's, one had t-shirts and jackets, the last one they went to had hundreds of photographs. Andy bought Caroline a photograph of Will Riker, standing on the bridge of the enterprise smiling into the camera, and a ticket to meet Jonathan to get it signed. While Cassidy asked for a photograph of Beverly Crusher in sickbay and a ticket to meet Gates McFadden later in the day. Leaving the room the girls were so excited they were practically vibrating.

While they were queuing for Jonathan Frakes, Emily and Serena joined them. They too were beaming and the two happy couples, the twins and Andy caught up on their relative weekends. In all the chatter Andy nearly missed a text coming through. 'Ring Me', seeing the text she immediately rang Doug.

'Hey Andy, I think you misplaced something.' Doug greeted her.

'What _are_ you talking about?'

'Your wife! Nigel and I were on the strip and his spidery senses kicked in. He assured me it was because La Priestly was in the vicinity ...'

'Doug, are you going anywhere with this? Is she okay?'

'Okay, okay. Don't get your knickers in a twist! Well anyway, where was I?'

'_Doug_!'

'Anyway, we turned around and there she was, La Priestly. Scaring the poor waitresses so much they were shaking. I'm sure one of them was near tears.'

'Doug so help me. I won't be responsible...'

'Okay, okay. La Priestly is painting a fantastic solitary picture. What a woman. _Ouch Nigel, what did you that for..._'

Andy turned to Lily asking her to watch the girls. With a confirming nod from Lily, Andy aimed for the exit and broke into a run.

'Doug! Where is she?' Gritting her teeth Andy burst through the door into the heat of the midday sun. 'Tell me _NOW_!'

'La Priestly is living it up in the cafe in front of Paris, on The Strip.' With that Andy hung up and ran out onto The Strip. Looking frantically up and down Andy tried to decipher where exactly she was. Seeing the tip of the Eiffel Tower she sprinted down the road. As she got closer she slowed down, realised it was far too hot to be running and tried to catch her breath.

Trying to calm her mind after a morning of worrying and a frantic dash through Las Vegas was challenging her greatly. However, she realised that if she approached Miranda like this she would alienate her immediately. As she approached Paris she got her breathing under control and spotted Miranda looking as fierce as ever. As Doug had said she appeared to be terrifying all the waiting staff. Andy smiled at the sight and was almost relieved, this was a side of Miranda she was familiar with.

As Andy approached the table Miranda looked up. Fleetingly a look of panic crossed her face until she got herself under control. The feeling in the pit of Andy's stomach returned full force but she schooled her features as much as she could.

'Hey.' Andy stood at the side of the table, 'Mind if I join you?' Miranda inclined her head towards the empty seat across from her.

'A water please.' Andy requested as a very nervous waitress approached her. Sitting in silence Andy glanced at Miranda before turning her gaze to the passing traffic. Miranda appeared to be doing the same although she was doing it with a glint in her eye daring anyone brave enough to come close.

Miranda and Andy sat in silence. Andy because she was unsure about what to say, so instead she sipped her water and thought. Having seen the other two couples earlier Andy couldn't help but notice the difference between their relationships and hers with Miranda. From her perspective the love was present. She was sure of it on Miranda's part too. Otherwise Miranda would never have married her and they wouldn't have shared what they had over the last couple of days and nights.

So where did that leave her? The silence continued. Andy watched the couples passing, thinking, trying to unravel the knot in her stomach, trying to make sense of it all. Turning to Miranda she gazed at her wife, the woman she loved and smiled.

'Hey, come here often?' She added a smile and a wink. The response from Miranda was much better than expected. Miranda raised an eyebrow and gave her The Look. On any other day Andy would have been terrified. Today she was delighted to see the fight back in her eyes.

'Do you have a map?' Another quirked eyebrow response from across the table, but she forged on. 'Because I keep getting lost in your eyes.' This time The Look she received was twice as fierce but she was sure she detected a smirk on Miranda's face before a cool detached look returned.

'Hi, I'm Andy. Thirty years old. My favourite colour is blue, I love elephants, particularly African Elephants. I'm currently a writer for the New York Mirror and I love hill walking...' Andy trailed off, holding her breath, hoping against hope Miranda would speak this time. Endless eternities passed before Miranda held out her hand.

'Hello. Miranda. Yellow. Tigers. Editor in Chief. Also hill walking.' With that Miranda resumed her silence but looked at Andy expectantly. With the ball in her court Andy wondered what to do next.

Quickly paying the bill and sending a text to Lily, Andy turned again to Miranda. 'Can I interest you in a stroll?' Miranda paused and Andy found herself once again holding her breath. This time a slight nod of the head indicated Miranda's acquiescence.

Andy led Miranda from the cafe and turned left strolling towards the MGM Grand. They walked in silence but Andy was pleased just to be moving. As they passed Planet Hollywood Andy began talking about her favourite holiday, other than the current one. She told Miranda about visiting Yellowstone National Park. After about fifteen minutes Miranda asked an interested question, which Andy answered in as much detail as possible.

They spent the next couple of hours strolling in and out of hotels on the Strip. Wandering through the shopping areas, occasionally betting in a casino, but mostly they walked and talked. Well for the first hour and a half Andy talked which was interjected by the occasional question from Miranda. For the last half hour Miranda also included pieces of information about herself.

Andy was ecstatic. She revelled in every little piece of information that was freely shared. However, she was anxious about saying the wrong thing. Afraid that she would ruin what was happening.

Miranda of course noticed. 'What is wrong?'

'Hmmm, you'll think it's silly.' Andy glanced sideways to Miranda.

'Why don't we sit for a moment.' Looking around Andy realised they were in the main arcade of Caesars Palace. Sitting on one of the benches looking up at the fantastic statue she felt Miranda sit beside her.

'I was just thinking how wonderful the last couple of hours have been.' Andy turned to Miranda. 'The last half hour particularly.' She smiled at the look on Miranda's face.

'Yes it has been an acceptable couple of hours.' Miranda glanced at Andy before turning to gaze at the statue. 'It has been a while since I had such a pleasant time in the company of another' With that she returned her gaze to Andy. 'So, what else did you think, hmm?'

'Well ... suddenly I worried I would say the wrong thing' Andy looked sheepishly at Miranda. 'You see sitting there in the cafe when I first arrived I thought about us. The last couple of days have been surreal. I mean seriously! Three days ago I thought I'd never see you again. Was destined to live loving you from afar. Yet here I am. Sitting beside you, _my wife, Miranda Priestly!_ Sitting in Paris I realised that while we may now be married, we know very little about each other.'

'There is a degree of truth to that.' Miranda nodded. With that silence fell. After some time they both rose as if by mutual agreement and resumed walking. They strolled around for another hour talking about what they saw and sharing more about themselves.

Taking her phone out of her pocket Andy checked the message that just came through. 'Miranda Lily and Mike have plans for this evening, I said we'd collect the girls.'

'Of course.' Andy turned and started walking with Miranda.

'Shall we take the girls for a meal and then to a show?' Andy asked. 'I thought the Cirque Du Soleil, Mystère in Treasure Island.'

'That would be acceptable. We can eat in Phil's Italian Steak House before.' Andy should have known nothing passed Miranda's notice. They had been in the hotel earlier and of course she noticed the Steak House.

Walking into the convention Andy saw the girls chatting with Lily and Mike. They turned and on seeing Miranda and Andy ran across the space nearly colliding with other conventioneers. They wrapped their arms around Miranda giving her a kiss on either cheek. Andy caught up with Lily and Mike on the day and thanked them for taking the girls at such short notice.

Andy let Lily know that she would be making her own way back to New York and not to worry about her. She found out Doug and Nigel were also going to make their way home together. After sharing a laugh at how radically different the weekend had gone than their tame plans had been they arranged to meet up next Wednesday to catch up on all the madness of the weekend.

Turning to Miranda, Cassidy and Caroline Andy tuned into the regaling of the day, before choosing her moment to interrupt and suggest they make their way to Treasure Island. She handed each a bottle of water, which they drank as they made their way across the road. Miranda looked gratefully to Andy before asking another interested question of the girls about their day.

Dinner was gorgeous with the conversation flowing as they all discussed their day. At one point the waiter tried to lean across Miranda which resulted in her giving one of the most scathing dress downs Andy had ever heard. When the waiter had retreated with his tail firmly between his legs Miranda looked apprehensively across at Andy. Andy wondered at the apprehension, but quickly putting it to the back of her mind she beamed a smile at Miranda. Whatever else it was great to be in the presence of Miranda Priestly.

Andy wasn't sure how it was possible, but Miranda managed to get the best seats in the house. Not only that, but after being mesmerised by the show, Miranda led them all backstage and the met some of the performers. They all got an opportunity to have a turn at the enormous Japanese taiko drum before Cassidy and Caroline were harnessed into acrobats equipment and allowed to swing for a couple of minutes.

Miranda was charming to all the performers, speaking with them about some of the intricate manoeuvres . When the choreographer came over Miranda and she greeted each other like long lost friends. Miranda was treated to a long embrace before she pulled back and introduced Andy and Debra. They chatted for a few moments before the stage manager informed them they were to set up for the next show. Miranda and Debra shared another hug before they left.

Strolling back across to the Venetian Miranda looked to Andy. 'Do you intend to stay tonight?'

'Well that depends.' Andy halted by the bridge to look at her.

'On what exactly?'

'On you.' A raised eyebrow accompanied her response. 'Would you like me to? Or would you prefer to spend an evening alone?' At that Miranda seemed to pause. Looking into Andy's eyes intently Miranda took a long moment. She was snapped out of it when Cassidy came over and pointed out the gondola's going up and down.

Miranda agreed to go on a ride with the girls and quirked her eyebrow at Andy in question. With a smile to all three Andy joined the girls as they walked across to the dock. There was no queue and in no time they were in a gondola gliding beneath the bridge and balconies while the gondolier sang to them. They chatted and laughed throughout the ride looking at all the people on the banks and in the cafes they passed.

As they neared the dock Miranda moved closer to Andy and whispered 'I'd like you to stay with me tonight.'

'Are you sure?'

The trademark raised eyebrow and a brief nod was all the confirmation Andy needed. They each bought a copy of the photo of them smiling on the gondola. Making their way up to the room Andy once again admired the signed photos of Jonathan Frakes and Gates McFadden and listened to how wonderful and friendly they were when they met them earlier in the day.

As Miranda put the girls to bed, Andy got both herself and Miranda a glass of water before sitting on the sofa to wait for her. Ten minutes later Miranda came hesitantly into the room and sat on one of the seats.

'Hey there.' Andy tried to get Miranda's attention away from the table top.

'Hello.'

'Here we are again...' Andy smiled over at Miranda.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A Chance of Happiness (Pt.8)  
Rating: M (It will be)  
Fandom: Devil Wears Prada  
Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer. Anything you recognise from the movie or extra's is not mine!

**SUNDAY EVENING**

Leaning forward Miranda took her glass and proceeded to sip her water while looking at Andy over the lip. When she realised what she was drinking Miranda gave Andy a questioning look.

'Yes well ... I hoped we could talk ... didn't want you to think I would take advantage.' Andy got a scathing look for her trouble. Jumping up she walked to the fridge and poured them both a glass of white wine.

'Well?' Andy heard as she settled herself back on the sofa.

'Yes, well, you see ... It's just ... I've been thinking ... we're returning to New York tomorrow and I wondered what we were going to do it's just that we're married which is new and different and what about the girls they know we're married so what will they think and then there's the fact that you're famous and the paparazzi will hound you I know our friends won't tell anyone but they might find out another way and then what will we do because I would really like to stay married to you and get to know you better and all of this might put that in jeopardy and I don't know what I'd do I'm not sure that is a reality I want to wake up to you see these have been the best days of my life I would love to bring you out on a date but I worry about...'

'Andrea, as fascinating as it is to watch your myriad of facial expressions and listen to you speak faster than any auctioneer, can you please inform me what exactly it is you are trying to say? In comprehensible English this time if you would.'

Andy smiled warmly at Miranda before taking a deep breath to collect her thoughts. She had decided what she wanted to say earlier but actually having to say it to Miranda really unnerved her.

'Why do you do that?' Andy's head flew up at the question.

'What?'

'You did it earlier in the restaurant as well. You smiled when other people usually cower.' Andy's puzzlement must have shown on her face as Miranda continued with a tinge of hurt in her voice.

'A moment ago after I insulted you, and earlier after I expressed my dissatisfaction with the waiter's professionalism you smiled at me.' Miranda practically spat the last words as if they tasted foul in her mouth.

Looking down she continued. 'Do you think me so amusing, so comedic, _pathetic_ after the events of the weekend that you laugh at me. A foolish old woman.'

'_NO!'_ Seeing Miranda wince at the volume or tone of her response Andy tried to calm down. Hurt as she was at the accusation she realised that patience was going to be necessary. '_No, _Miranda I was not laughing at you. I would _never_ laugh at you.' The sceptical look she got spoke volumes, but it was very clear she needed to explain herself.

'You're right, I was happy just now when you insulted me. I was also delighted earlier when you tore a strip of the waiter. I hadn't realised I smiled though' Looking at Miranda she realised she had to hurry up with her explanation or else Miranda was going to walk out.

'It has to do with the last couple of days.' Seeing Miranda raise from her seat. '_Please wait_, one minute Miranda, _please_.' Miranda hesitated but after a moment sat back down. 'The reason I was pleased was because it was _so_ you.' Looking in Miranda's eyes she saw a question. 'Earlier when I was thinking...'

'My you have had a busy day.' Miranda interjected.

Smiling Andy spoke again. 'As I was _thinking_ earlier, I realised part of what didn't feel right about us this weekend' waving a finger between them Andy continued 'was how nice, how polite you've been. When you were scaring the waitresses in Paris it suddenly hit me. I was so wrapped up in my happiness and excitement at being close to you, that I didn't realise you weren't actually there. My head was up my ass because spending time, time before this weekend I never thought I'd get an opportunity to have, with you has been a dream come true, but it hasn't been real.'

Andy noticed as she looked at Miranda that she looked scared, Uh, oh! Better get a move on. 'Then you expressed your dissatisfaction with the waiter's professionalism, with us sitting there. It was all I could do not to dance on the spot.' At this a hurt look crossed Miranda face, this was going rapidly downhill.

'Miranda, please listen to me.' Making sure she had Miranda's full attention she drove forward. 'I love you. As I said last night, I will be here for as long as you want me to be. But Miranda, please understand, I love _all of you_.' Emphasising her words with an intense look Andy fervently hoped she was getting through to the other woman. ' _All_ of you Miranda. Yes, as you've shown this weekend, that includes a woman who can be the sweetest woman in the world, a woman who loves her daughters beyond all reason, a woman who is completely dedicated to her work and who secretly donates to charities whose causes she holds dear.' Andy tried to hide a smile at the blush that rose on Miranda's cheek. 'However there's more to the woman I love.' Miranda looked at her sharply.

'Including the fact that the woman I love is also a perfectionist. A woman who expects perfection not only of herself, but also of those around her. If her standards are not met she 'expresses her dissatisfaction' in a calm, carefully modulated voice. A voice that carries comments so scathing you feel your skin has been flayed. Comments that unerringly find your most vulnerable spots and pushes them until you feel you might break into a thousand pieces. That woman is widely known to make grown men and women cry as if their world was ending. It has allegedly caused long term nightmares, and in some cases post traumatic stress disorder, in ex-employees.' Miranda scoffs at the description

'How terribly dramatic of you Andrea' Andy is pleased to still have the other woman's attention.

'However with some perspective and understanding of the whole woman you realise the comments make you better, make you stronger than you knew you could be. And month after month an employee can proudly claim to be part in the world's most influential fashion magazine. What is real includes all of you, the entirety of who you are. The strong commanding leader. The sweet caring mother. But also the pieces you hold back.' At this comment a frown appeared on Miranda's face.

'There are the elements of your person you hold close to yourself. The core of inner strength that has kept you sane and moving forward even through the most difficult times. And then there is the part of yourself you share with one other person.' Miranda sat up sharply in the seat she had started to relax into. Then as quick as lightening she was over by the window looking out over The Strip. Back ram-rod straight with arms protecting herself, Miranda seemed to dare anyone to approach.

'Exactly how long have you been psychoanalysing me Andrea.' Miranda turned from the window to face Andy. 'I was unaware psychiatry was within your field of expertise. How very impressive, I'm sure' the tone was pure poison. Miranda appeared to have completely withdrawn and was daring Andy to advance on peril of death. Andy sat back in the chair and took some deep breaths.

'I love you Miranda. I have been mesmerised by you forever. I think about you constantly. But I am not an expert...'

'Oh the all knowing, the savant, Andrea Sachs admits she's not an expert. Stop the press! How very faux modest of you Andrea.' Is was the most condescending tone of voice she had ever heard from Miranda, and that was saying something.

Closing her eyes and counting to ten, then twenty, then backwards, Andy tried to get her emotions under control and to clear her mind. Chanting 'this is about Miranda, this is about Miranda ...' she eventually got her heart rate back to something resembling normal and opened her eyes, only to see Miranda's back to her. Taking it as a good sign Miranda was still in the room, Andy tried again.

'Miranda please, please let me finish.' With a flick of her hand Miranda indicated she was at least listening. 'You said earlier you believed I thought you were pathetic, I assume it was because you have introduced me to your 'personal life' this weekend. Nothing could be further from the truth.' Miranda turned to look sceptically at Andy before resuming her perusal of The Strip.

Tired of looking at Miranda's back and needing to see her face, Andy approached the side of Miranda slowly but allowing the other woman to know what she was doing. Other than a further stiffening of her posture there was no reaction.

'Last night ... last night you shared a part of yourself with me. I'm honoured you shared the dichotomy of your life, your professional life and your personal life. Then today you let me get to know you a little better. The walk through Las Vegas was wonderful. Do you know what I think?'

'No doubt you're going to inform me.' Miranda's tone was cutting but not quite as scathing as before.

'I think you are a strong, admirable, marvellous woman who has overcome great adversity, personal hardship and pain, yet in spite of that are a magnificent mother, fantastic professional and a truly courageous woman for letting me close. I love you. All of you, and the more you let me know the deeper I fall in love with you.'

'Well really Andrea, the conversations you involve me in.' Miranda looked extremely sceptical at Andy's declarations but also a little pleased. 'And this is what you wanted to spend the evening discussing?' Miranda turned to Andy and raised an eyebrow.

Laughing Andy shook her head. 'Actually Miranda I wanted to ask you on a date when we returned to New York. I also wondered how you wanted to proceed, considering we are now married.'

Scrutinising Andy Miranda asked 'So this discussion was unplanned? You had not prepared your little speech?' At Andy's shaking head Miranda looked almost relieved. 'Well then ... there are a number of practicalities we should consider' Leading Andy over to the sofa Miranda sat beside her. 'As you say we are married.'

Nodding Andy added 'There are the girls to consider, their expectations and understanding.' A warmth entered Miranda's eyes at the mention of her daughters.

'Oh you are beautiful.' Andy declared before leaning in and kissing Miranda's cheek. A stunned Miranda raised a hand to her face. Her eyes riveted to Andy's face Miranda appeared to come to a decision, if the slight nod of her head could be taken as any indication. At least it wasn't a pursing of lips Andy advised herself.

'Do you have any thoughts on these matters Andrea?' With a smirk Miranda added. 'After all you do seem to have spent a lot of time thinking'

Smiling Andy informed Miranda, 'in fact I do. I think, no I know, I want to be married to you. I know I want to spend and share my life with you. I know that life is shared with your daughters. With that in mind I think the pace of integrating our lives needs to be determined by you. What you believe will be easiest for Cassidy and Caroline, and most acceptable to you.' When Miranda seemed about to speak Andy jumped in again. 'Miranda I am ready to move in together, I am happy to spend time courting you before I do. As much as you want, whatever you want, whenever you want and no more.'

'That does not strike me as a balanced relationship Andrea.'

' If I don't like anything or feel uncomfortable I will of course let you know. But Miranda you have more to consider than I do. I would be delighted if we discussed the decisions to be made and believe we can come to a mutual agreement. I don't mean to imply I will be a passive bystander in my life, that's just not me either.

'That does sound reasonable. So immediate decision to be made. Our return to New York. Your offer of a date. Our living arrangements.' Noticing Andy's startled expression Miranda supplied by way of explanation. 'Cassidy and Caroline have enquired together and separately on numerous occasions when you were moving in to the townhouse, so we could be a 'real' family. Therefore I thought we should discuss it. Then there is the communication of our changed relationship to other relevant and irrelevant parties.'

After a half hour discussion they reached a number of decisions. Andy would collect the last of her belongings first thing in the morning and they would travel to New York together on the private jet Miranda had arranged. They would be going out on a date Tuesday evening, to be arranged by Andrea, after their first day back to work, assuming Miranda's diary allowed it. They would live in the townhouse and Andy would give notice on her own apartment and move in within a fortnight. Immediate families and friends would be informed of their marriage. They would discuss 'going public' at a later date. There were other issues to discuss but they could wait.

During the discussion Miranda and Andy had moved closer on the sofa and were leaning into each other. Andy revelled in the sense of closeness and comfort that prevailed. However it was getting late and they had to be up early in the morning.

'Come on lets go to bed.' Andy suggested after a couple of silent minutes. Miranda froze at the comment. 'To sleep Miranda, to sleep. Would you prefer if I slept on the couch or went back to my hotel now?'

'Don't be ridiculous Andrea.' Miranda rose from the sofa and practically marched into the bathroom. Andy took the time to put away their glasses and prepare for be. When Miranda was finished Andy used the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she smiled at herself. She was married to Miranda and they were starting their life together. Days just didn't get any better than this.

When she re-entered the bedroom Miranda was sitting on the side of the bed. Approaching slowly but surely Andy sat beside her. After long moments of silence Andy offered, 'what a weekend, hey?'

'I acknowledge this has been a difficult weekend following a difficult year.' Feeling there was more Andy sat closer to Miranda and waited. 'The noose that was Irv has been removed which leaves me feeling uncommonly light. There are my new responsibilities at Elias Clarke. There are the obvious changes in our relationship and all that has entailed thus far.' Turning to Andy with a grin, she added 'it is quite a significant transformation my life is going through.'

Placing her arm around Miranda's waist Andy whispered, 'You're not alone.'

Placing a brief kiss on Andy's cheek Miranda declared 'To sleep with us.'

Lying down on the bed Andy felt Miranda move closer, opening her arms she kissed Miranda before Miranda curled herself into Andy and snuggled down to sleep. A couple of minutes later Andy felt Miranda's breathing even out in a sign she was sleeping. 'I love you' Andy whispered into the ear close to her before following Miranda into sleep.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Title: A Chance of Happiness (Pt.9)

By: Cath

Rating: M

Fandom: Devil Wears Prada

Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer. Anything you recognise from the movie or extra's is not mine!

A.N.: Thank you to all those who have commented, I really appreciate it!

**~~xx~~xx~~**

Andy looked frantically around her apartment for the other shoe. After hours of agonising she had finally decided on her clothing for her date with Miranda and now the second shoe was missing. With thirty seconds to go before she had to leave she found it sitting on her bed.

Running out the door she grabbed her car keys with the rest of her belongings. Without a backward glance she was heading over to her car. Ten minutes later she pulled up in front of Miranda's townhouse. Knocking on the door she was convinced there would be some reason Miranda would cancel their date. An emergency at Runway, some excuse regarding the girls or worst of all an unexplained dismissal.

She was pulled out of her downward spiral when Cassidy pulled the door open. Allowing Andy access, Cassidy screeched 'MOM ANDY'S HERE!' up the stairs. It produced no response from upstairs but Caroline did come running from the kitchen to see her. Andy was engrossed in conversation with the girls when the hairs on the back of her neck rose. Looking up she saw a vision walking down the stairs.

Frozen in place Andy's mind was completely blank. The vision in front of her completely took her breath away. As Miranda descended the stairs Andy started seeing stars. It was only when Caroline hit her in the arm Andy gasped and her breathing restarted. Walking across to the three of them Miranda stopped just in front of Andy and smiled. It was then Andy realised she was still staring with her moth hanging open.

'Well girls we will be going out now. Sandra is in the games room. I will check on you when I am home.' Turning to Andy she said 'Shall we?' It was only then Andy remembered the orchid she held behind her back.

'A flower of love for a rare and delicate beauty.' Andy knew it was corny and she risked sounding like an idiot, but the blush and shy smile that blossomed on Miranda's face was worth everything. Andy gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before Miranda turned claiming she was going to put the flower somewhere safe.

Caroline and Cassidy were smirking at the two of them but seemed very pleased. They asked Andy what they were doing for the evening and Andy whispered her plans to them placing a finger over her lips indicating they should say nothing to their Mom. When Miranda returned Andy led them outside.

'My lady' Miranda appeared surprised when Andy guided her to the car. Having settled in Andy pulled the car into the traffic. The silence in the car seemed a little awkward at first so Andy started talking about her car. It was a source of happiness for her. She had saved for years to be able to afford it. Miranda asked interested questions and then told Andy about the first car she owned. The conversation flowed from there.

Soon Andy pulled into the car park of a restaurant near Riverside Park. Miranda turned to Andy with a question on her face.

'Trust me' Andy requested in response to Miranda's dubious expression. With a nod of her head Miranda made a decision and exited the door Andy held open for her. Andy brought them to the rear door. Miranda raised her eyebrow but Andy led on. Taking stairs up to the roof Andy led Miranda over to a table set for two. Andy held a seat out for Miranda, who sat gracefully, before joining her on the other side of the table.

In a few short minutes a waiter arrived at their table giving them water and menus before leaving them in peace. Miranda raised an eyebrow in question at Andy. With a smile Andy explained that a friend of hers worked in the restaurant. When Andy realised she need to arrange a date she had scrambled for a romantic location that would afford them a desired level of privacy. Remembering a rooftop party she had attended there she made a couple of phone calls. She knew the owner for a couple of years and was confident she would not use Miranda's presence to bolster the image of the restaurant.

Having ordered their meal they resumed an easy conversation until it arrived. Andy thoroughly enjoyed observing Miranda by candlelight and the soft music in the background created the intimate atmosphere she had hoped for. With the return of the waiter Andy sat anxiously waiting for Miranda's verdict on the food relaxing into her seat when she gave the slightest nod.

Over dinner Andy asked how Miranda's first day in her new job went. She smiled and enjoyed her meal as Miranda explained in great detail the level of incompetence she was faced with. The glint in her eyes indicated how excited she was about her new job though.

As they sat over coffee Andy leaned across the table to take Miranda's hand in hers. A silence fell over them as they looked out over the park towards the river beyond.

'You look enchanting tonight Miranda.' Andy said before leaning over to kiss her ever so softly on the side of her mouth. Miranda pulled back suddenly seeming uncomfortable. The silence returned without the ease of earlier. Andy sat back contemplating their evening.

'I'm ready to leave now.' Andy was so lost in thought she nearly missed Miranda's declaration.

'Are you alright Miranda?' Andy wondered at the sudden change in atmosphere.

'Of course.' Miranda said raising from her seat before hastily making her way toward the car. Andy quickly indicated to the waiter she was leaving, having already paid for the meal, before following on Miranda's heals. When she made her way down Miranda was waiting impatiently at the car door. Andy quickly moved to hold the door open then ran around to the driver's side.

'Miranda please is there something I've done?'

'Of course not, stop being so petulant. I am merely ready to return home.'

'Petulant!'

'Andrea please.' There was a tone of anguish in Miranda's voice that Andy couldn't help but respond to.

'No problem.' Andy decided not to push it. The journey back to Miranda's townhouse was made in silence. Miranda seemed to be fascinated with the passing city while Andy concentrated on the road, occasionally glancing at Miranda.

When Andy pulled in front of Miranda's home, Miranda opened the door and jumped out almost before Andy had stopped the car. Leaping out of the car, having parked, Andy ran after Miranda.

'Miranda! Please.' Miranda paused at the door but did not look back at her. 'Miranda, please explain what is happening?'

Leaving the door ajar Miranda made her way into the house. Passing a lounge area Miranda indicated Andy should go in there then disappeared up the stairs. Pausing as she passed through the hallway Andy heard Miranda open and close a couple of doors, assuming they were Cassidy's and Caroline's bedrooms, Andy made her way into the indicated room.

Looking around she thought how surreal the situation still seemed to her. Here she was, for the first time in Miranda's home since she was an assistant. Now she was married to Miranda. She no longer tip toed to the table in the hallways to place the Book and to the closet to hang the dry cleaning. A moment of nostalgia passed over her before she pulled herself back to the present situation. Would she be living her in a couple of weeks as they planned? She fervently hoped so.

Walking over to the window Andy looked out at the quiet street waiting for Miranda. Hearing a noise behind her she turned to see Miranda standing in the doorway with two glasses of wine. Smiling she waited for Miranda to take the lead in what happened next. But after endless moments Andy decided she couldn't stand the tension any longer.

'How were the girls. All tucked up asleep?'

'Yes' Miranda made her way over to a chair to one side of the window, after handing Andy a glass of wine.

Andy decided to take the other chair and resumed her perusal of the street. After endless moments Miranda stirred.

'I fully intended to find this evening a thorough disappointment.' Miranda looked to Andy with a challenge in her eyes 'Since we returned from Las Vegas to 'reality' I had convinced myself the weekend was an illusion. ' Andy sat silently afraid of preventing Miranda from saying what she obviously needed to say.

'While I missed you lying beside me last night, I was certain it was the absence of the fantasy of you that I missed, not the reality of you.' A long silence followed this statement. It was almost like Miranda was trying to put her feelings into words. Sipping her wine Andy followed two cars as they made their way down the street.

'Then tonight you were a vision waiting for me as I descended the stairs ... Surrounded by my children ... it seemed so natural ... so _right_. I love orchids. My favourite flower. Thank you.' Andy smiled to Miranda, pleased beyond measure she had picked the perfect flower.

'Yet still there was a chance you were basking in the glow that is my children. So with my expectation of being disappointed by the rest of the evening intact I prepared myself for the worst.' Miranda looked over at Andy appearing to be becoming angry. Before Andy could consciously interpret the look, Miranda was on her feet standing over her.

'Damn you!' She spat. 'I am too old for the rules to start changing now!' Andy was afraid to move. Of course she had seen Miranda angry before, after all she was angry most of the time Andy worked for her. Andy even knew what that felt like directed at her. Yet this was different. It was almost like all those moments of everyone cowering at a photo shoot, trembling in a meeting or running crying from Miranda's office were merely a slight irritation.

The woman standing over Andy now was furious beyond measure. Andy could feel the emotion coming off her in waves. Even if Andy had presence of mind she still would not have known how to handle the situation. As it was she sat there paralysed with terror.

'How DARE you! ... Who exactly do you think you are? ... What right do you ... a whimpering! ... Mediocre! ... EX-assistant have? ... Someone who RAN ... no SCURRIED away with their tail between their legs ... because the real ... grown-up world was too scary ... too unsavoury for your genteel sensibilities ... you with your fictitious perception of the world ... a childish pretend reality where there is a happy ever after ... the real world is vulgar ... you do what you have to do to SURVIVE ' Miranda stopped leaning over Andy instead pacing in front of her occasionally halting to emphasise a particular point.

As the initial shock wore off Andy she could do nothing but maintain her statue like presence. She feared that even the slightest movement would result in catastrophe.

'Of all the offensive! Impertinent! Contemptible! Abhorrent ! tricks to play on me ... You ... You revolting ... repulsive ... despicable human being ... HOW DARE YOU! ... HOW ... DARE ... YOU ... I won't ...hear me! ... I WILL NOT be taken in by your nefarious plot to undermine me ... to ridicule and abuse me ... WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? ... YOU! A maleficent miscreant ... who set you up to this? ... WHO? ... you are definitely not intelligent to think this up yourself.'

Andy was shocked. Where was Miranda coming from and more importantly where was she going with this. This was definitely not how she thought this night would end.

'Know this! When I find out who is involved I will RUIN them ... They will be DESTROYED ... They will forever rue the day they thought they could make a fool of me ... Me ... Miranda Priestly ... I will NOT be taken in by your devious wiles ... When I find out who set you up to do this I will devastate their entire family ... I will bring down their entire world ... Everything they know and love will be reduced to rubble.'

Oddly Miranda seemed to be calming down at the idea of wreaking havoc on someone. As she paced for the next five minutes describing in great detail every despicable action she could take to wreck revenge on the unsuspecting person and their family.

Andy's reaction was taking a very different path. Initially she had been terrified, first of Miranda and then of engaging the wrath spewed forward by Miranda. However as Miranda calmed down Andy thought about everything she had said. She had never been as insulted in her entire life. She was shocked. How could Miranda ever think, never mind say, the things she had?

After everything that happened over the weekend, the discussions they'd had. How could Miranda think these things of her? Then a horrible thought passed through Andy's head, it was only a weekend. Of course she had worked for Miranda but as she had so delicately pointed out, she had left under less than auspicious circumstances.

Andy was brought back to the present by a sudden silence and stillness which entered the entire room. Andy looked across at Miranda.

'Damn you!' She sighed. 'Damn you ... I'm too old for the rules to start changing now.' Looking completely lost Miranda seemed to deflate onto the couch. 'It was supposed to be a disaster. It was supposed to have left the wonder of the weekend firmly in the past.' Miranda seemed bewildered. 'Who are you?'

Andy was frantically trying to keep up but felt as if she was missing a huge piece of the picture. The rollercoaster of emotions was leaving her unsettled, with the last question taking her completely by surprise.

'Andy' fell out of her mouth before she had any opportunity to censor her words. The croak in her voice reminded her that she had been silent for the last half hour. Miranda looked up at her looking startled. She obviously hadn't been expecting a response.

'Do you understand?' Andy was very sure of the answer to this question and shook her head vigorously.

'Let's just say that you, the whole weekend, was supposed to be have been too good to be true. Yet instead you turn up on time, with my favourite flower and drive me to a romantic meal. In a location you know I can relax in. Then you have the audacity to listen, obviously interested in my life, my work. Then to top it all off we enjoy one of the most comfortable silences I have ever had with another person before you tell me I'm enchanting like you believe me and give me a devastatingly sweet kiss.'

Andy was even more confused now.

'So you were ... angry ... that our first date was enjoyable? A success?' Miranda nodded her head seeming pleased that Andy was understanding. However Andy was even more confused than ever. 'So you insulted me, threatened untold numbers of people and frankly terrified me because you had a nice time?'

Miranda nodded saying 'Yes well ... sorry about that.' Wow! Andy thought. Miranda never apologised.

Andy was exhausted so decided to let it go for now. Figuring she would probably have further opportunity to explore it when she had opportunity to have thought about it. Moving over she sat beside Miranda on the couch. After several awkward moments they leaned into each other.

Placing her arms around Miranda Andy settled back and closed her eyes. Just as she started thinking about how she was going to make her way home she heard a whispered 'Stay. Please.'

'Of course. I'd be delighted to, I hope you don't think me too presumptuous but I packed a bag. I have it in the car.' Andy asked bashfully.

'Not at all. As long as you don't think me too presumptuous for having gathered a number of items for your comfort. They are in my bedroom.' Miranda responded with a smirk.

Shaking her head Andy smiled. This was going to be a very interesting relationship. She looked forward to every moment of it.

'So would you like to go on another date on Sunday?' Andy asked.

'Sunday? That is quite a time away.' Miranda asked with a quirked eyebrow.

'Yes I was thinking that you may want us to spend some time with Caroline and Cassidy until then.' Andy said with a cheeky grin.

'Indeed, that is quite acceptable.' Miranda agreed with a nod.

'To bed then?' Ten minutes later they were both ready for bed. Andy moved over to Miranda and placed a kiss on her cheek while placing her arms around her.

'Sweet dreams. I love you.' Andy whispered to a sleepy Miranda. Soon after both women were breathing evenly curled in each other's arms.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Title: A Chance of Happiness (Pt.10)

By: Cath

Rating: M

Fandom: Devil Wears Prada

Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer. Anything you recognise from the movie or extra's is not mine!

A.N.: Thank you to all those who have commented, I really appreciate it!

**~~xx~~xx~~**

Andy woke up in the middle of the night. Her brain feeling muddled from sleep it took her a couple of moments to notice the bed behind her shaking. Turning around she saw Miranda curled up in a ball. She was mumbling to herself and shaking violently.

'Miranda? ... Miranda ...' With no reaction from the other woman Andy decided to try to move closer.

'NO! NO! Oh please no... Please don't... Please...' Miranda was shaking violently until Andy moved. Then she went rigid before trying to fight Andy off.

'Please no ...' Miranda whispered with a tone of hopelessness. Feeling completely out of her depth, Andy stayed still. Unable to do anything Andy started talking to the distraught woman.

'Miranda ... Miranda ... you're safe ... no one is going to hurt you ... Miranda ... can you hear me baby ...' Andy agonised over not being able to get through to the other woman but continued as she could think of nothing else to do.

Long, endless moments later Miranda seemed to start calming down. Andy tried moving closer to her, keen to be a source of comfort. This time Miranda froze but didn't pull away. Speaking softly to the other woman Andy waited until she relaxed further before inching closer.

Eventually Andy was close enough she could have touched Miranda, but she held back. It had to up to Miranda to initiate physical contact. Andy continued assuring the woman she was safe and would never hurt her. Having settled into a rhythm Andy was surprised when Miranda moved towards her.

Responding she followed Miranda's lead and they settled into the bed with Andy on her back with Miranda nestled into her side. No words were shared and gradually Andy felt Miranda relax until she was sleeping again.

A couple of hours later Andy felt Miranda begin to stir. Andy had spent the time looking over Miranda and any time she started to get restless had tried to sooth her. Miranda looked up at her through red swollen eyes. No words were spoken. She tried to communicate all her feelings of love for the other woman while watching the myriad of emotions pass through her eyes.

Long moments passed before Miranda nodded and placed her head against Andy's shoulder. Feeling a wave of tenderness pass through her Andy leaned down and kissed Miranda on her forehead before settling back into the covers again.

The next time Miranda woke, she sprang from the bed before heading to the bathroom. When Andy heard the shower start she tried to motivate herself to get ready for her day.

After using the shower in the spare room, she made her way down stairs. Following voices she made her way to the kitchen.

'Morning Cass. Morning Carol. What's for breakfast?'

'ANDY! How was your date? Did you have a great time? I bet it was soooo romantic! What did ye do? When are ye going on another date?' The questions were fired at her from both of the girls.

'Hang on! Hang on! Coffee first. I cannot be expected to think before my coffee!' Cassidy jumped from her seat and got Andy a coffee, while Caroline got her a bowl for cereal. When they were all settled again the girls looked at Andy expectantly.

'Yes I had a wonderful time on our date.' Seeing Miranda in the doorway she continued anyway. 'Your Mom looked incredible and was wonderful company. I loved being on a date with the most beautiful, amazing woman in the Universe' Out of the corner of her eye she noticed all three rolling their eyes at her.

'Really Andrea.' Miranda said in her most sceptical tone of voice. Seeing their mother both girls leapt from their seats again getting coffee and a bowl. When they sat down they looked at her expectantly. 'It was quite pleasant.' At this both girls beamed with happiness, knowing their mother so well this was a ringing endorsement of success.

'Andrea and I must go to work now. Would you like to be dropped off at school?'

'Yes!' both girls shouted as they jumped from the table and ran upstairs.

The silence in the kitchen suddenly became tense. Miranda wouldl not meet Andy's eyes at all.

'Good morning.' Andy said trying to break the rising tension.

'Indeed?' Miranda asked with a questioning lilt.

Before she could respond, twin whirlwinds joinrd them again in the kitchen. Miranda led them all regally through the house. When they got to the pavement Andy halted.

'Good bye then. I'll see you all soon.'

'Where exactly are you going?' Miranda glared at her, tone of voice clearly telling her she was making a grievous error in judgement.

'My car is parked here.' She said pointing, confused having assumed she would make her own way to work.

'It may stay parked there then. You will accompany us in our car this morning. ' With that Miranda entered her car. Cassidy and Caroline were looking between both women confused. Andy just shrugged her shoulders, smiled at the girls and followed Miranda into the car.

The initial minutes were quiet until Andy grabbed her wits about her and suggested they all spend an evening together. Having negotiated Miranda's diary, Friday was agreed upon. Andy and the girls discussed possible ways to spend the evening ultimately leaving it open for further suggestions. Miranda and Andy watched them bounce into the school and meet up with some of their friends.

As Roy merged with the other traffic leaving Dalton the tension in the back seat rose swiftly. Andy wasn't sure what to be saying and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

'So ... em ... I'll be speaking to my parents tonight to tell them we have been married.' Andy glanced over to see a stiffening of Miranda's shoulders and a pursing of lips.

'I see. You have not already informed them?' Miranda glared piercingly at her.

'Well no. I wanted to meet with you last night to make sure you still wanted to be married before I told them.' Andy had considered calling to tell them but would have been devastated to ring to tell them Miranda did not want to be married to her after all.

'I see. Am I in the habit of doing or saying things I will not follow through on?'

'No, of course not. But this isn't something you continue just because you have to. I'd hope we only stay married because we both _want_ to be.' When no response was forthcoming Andy continued. 'Miranda I really want to be married to you. I love you with all my heart and soul. I want to build a life together.'

'Well then.' Miranda said before exiting the car at Elias Clarke. Without as much as a glance back the door was closed and Andy was on her own in the back of the car.

Shortly after Roy took his position again. Andy lowered the divider to catch up with Roy. She hadn't seen him since she worked for Miranda. Catching up on how his grand children were quickly passed the time.

Walking through the door to her office she heard cat calls and wondered what was going on. Looking behind her she blushed when she realised everyone was looking at her. Realising someone had seen her arrive in a chauffeured car and told everyone else.

'Yeah, yeah! Get your own lives!' Andy joked while heading for her desk.

Hours later, having completely forgotten lunch as she was engrossed in her latest research Andy was jolted out of her seat by her ringing mobile phone.

'_What have you done!_' was screeched down the line. '_Do you realise what the rest of us have had to endure today because of you?_'

'Hi Em.'

'Don't 'Hi Em' me. Get your fat arse over here in the next 20 minutes.' With that the line went dead. Andy was completely mystified as to what had just happened but knew better than to delay. Telling her editor she was going for lunch, then working from home for the rest of the day, she left the office. On the pavement she was shocked to see Roy pull in beside the curb.

Settling back into the seat Andy smiled at Roy in the rear view mirror.

'Any idea what's going on?'Roy just smiled without saying anything, knowing she did not expect or want an answer. There was a reason he was still Miranda's chauffeur, he never spoke of the other woman. Andy had learned early on that Roy had received Miranda's permission to inform Emily in advance when they would arrive. This assured Miranda everyone was ready when she stepped of the elevator.

This unwillingness to discuss the other woman was something Andy respected, in fact she had taken it upon herself to emulate it when she worked for her. It was something she fully intended to continue doing now too. Settling back into the seat Andy tried to prepare herself.

When she went to the security desk at Elias Clarke to gain access to Runway, Andy was handed a permanent all access pass. Making her way to the elevator and up to Runway floor Andy had her fair share of curious looks. Presumably those who knew who she was never expected to see her walk these hallways again.

Making her way to Miranda's office she ran into Nigel.

'Pleased to see you Six. Emily has been climbing the walls for the last two days, but more so in the last few hours. Gird your loins!' Walking away with a smirk Nigel winked at her.

'About bloody time.' Was the greeting she received from Emily. Smiling at the other woman Andy quirked her eyebrow wondering if she should wait or go in to Miranda. 'She's waiting for you, why are you dilly-dallying?'

Walking into Miranda's office Andy had a significant case of déjà vu. A rush of nostalgia ran through her with a little regret that she had left it all behind so carelessly. Then she looked up at Miranda, her wife and realised she would do it all again to be where she is now.

'Sit over there.' Miranda ordered as Serena rolled in the afternoon run through. For the next ten minutes Andy was treated to a show of bloodless evisceration of the run through team. Andy had never seen Miranda so scathing.

After Miranda dismissed everyone she returned to her desk without glancing at Andy. Two minutes later Andy wondered if she was going to be ignored or if Miranda intended to enlighten her as to why she was here in the middle of the work day.

'It is now half five. I expect your parents will be able to receive your phone call now.' Miranda glared over at Andy daring her to argue.

'Now?' Andrea gulped. She could not believe this.

'Yes Andrea. Now.' Andy could see how adamant Miranda. Ah well nothing for it.

Andy walked across to the desk, closing the door of the office on her way. When she reached the desk she smiled at Miranda before picking up the phone. Dialling she met Miranda's eyes and smiled.

'Hey 'lil sis how are you? ... Really? That's great!' Looking at the other woman Andy decided to move the conversation along. 'Is mom or dad there? ... Thanks, talk to you soon.'

Miranda seemed to become agitated as Andy waited for one of her parents to get to the phone. Andy reached her hand across the space intending to hold Miranda's but pulled back when Miranda froze and winced. Andy tried to capture Miranda's gaze but the other woman was studiously ignoring her.

'Hey Mom ... Yeah I know I'm earlier than usual, but I've got news I couldn't wait any longer to share ...You know how I am ... Yeah it happened over the weekend ... We had a great time ... Mom do you want to know? ... Well I met Miranda ... Yes I now I never thought I'd see her again ... Well between one thing and another we ended up talking and I got to apologise for the way I left in Paris ... I know great right! ... Well you know Las Vegas, anything can happen ... So anyway somehow my dreams came through, Miranda married me ... I know, I know, I still can't believe it ... Of course I'd love you to meet her ... Yes Cassidy and Caroline are cool with it ... They remembered me from before ...'

Five minutes later Andy hung up promising to ring back later to speak to her father.

'Well that was enlightening.' Miranda looked up Andy. Andy smiled back at her and leaned in slowly, giving Miranda loads of warning, before kissing her softly on the lips.

'Mom wants to meet you. Would you mind? I expect her to visit New York in the next couple of weeks.'

'I believe that may be possible.' Miranda glared at Andy. 'They appear to know a great deal about me.'

'Of course they do. We are very close and I have been talking about you for years.' Andy made sure she looked into Miranda's eyes and had her attention. 'Miranda this is new, us. But please believe me, my feelings for you have been there a long time. They are deep and true.'

'Indeed? I may be available for dinner at nine o'clock tonight.'

'Excellent, I'll meet you here.' Andy halted at the look in Miranda's eyes.

'There is a free office next door if you are interested.'

With a huge smile on her lips Andy beamed at Miranda. 'Can I get you a coffee?' A nod of Miranda's head had Andy sprinting out of the office. As she passed she heard Emily bemoan the fact Andy has the fastest time getting Miranda's coffee.

**~~xx~~xx~~**

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Title: A Chance of Happiness (Pt.11)

By: Cath

Rating: M

Fandom: Devil Wears Prada

Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer. Anything you recognise from the movie or extra's is not mine!

A.N.: Thank you to all those who have commented, I really appreciate it!

**~~xx~~xx~~**

Andy worked steadily for a couple of hours before she felt a presence at the door. Looking up she was stunned by the intensity in Miranda's eyes.

'It is time to leave.' Andy watched as Miranda turned and frightened a couple of clackers as she made her way through the hallway. Andy packed her bag and followed Miranda to the elevator.

They made their way to the restaurant in silence. Andy revelled in Miranda's presence and watched the world rush by. Roy pulled up at an exclusive restaurant but before he could move Andy had leapt from the car to open Miranda's door.

With a faint smile Miranda exited the car and sailed in through the doors. Andy saw her greet the owner who directed her across the room to a secluded table. Andy on her heels settled into the chair held for her. Amazed by the reflection of candles in Miranda's eyes it was only when Miranda spoke she realised she had been staring.

'It would appear that you are quite intent with regard to this relationship.' Miranda stated it as a challenge to Andy.

'Indeed.' Unsure what Miranda was angling at, Andy was reluctant to say any more than was necessary.

Just then the waiter arrived with their menus and the next couple of minutes were silent as they decided what to eat. Having ordered Miranda looked intently at Andy, who was unsure at the purpose of the dinner.

'Let me be clear Andrea. I am not, nor have I ever been an easy woman to be in the company of. Indeed I have found that I am impossible to love.' At this Miranda swallowed convulsively before taking a sip of her wine. When Andy would have disagreed Miranda held her hand up silencing her.

'Accepting this, given current ... circumstances ...' Miranda waves her hand as if not sure quite how to refer to her behaviour, 'it is particularly challenging to be around me presently. As can be attested to by multiple members of Runway staff. Yet you are here. You have previously informed your family or your intentions towards me. What is your game Ms Andrea Sachs?. This last sentence delivered with a piercing glare left Andy breathless.

'Miranda I have no game. I love you and had begun to love you when I worked for you. As I said in Vegas it was because I couldn't do more for you that I felt the need to leave.'

'Yes very convenient. Then within the space of seventy-two hours you had me married and agreeing that you could move into my house. Into my life. Tell me Andrea, what exactly are you bringing to this arrangement.'

Caught completely on the back foot Andy was left grasping for understanding. First Miranda insists she inform her parents immediately, in her presence. Then only a few hours later she is all but verbally eviscerating her.

'Miranda, I thought this was something you wanted too. I would never try to impose myself in your life against your wishes.' Andy looked directly into Miranda's eyes. 'I will not deny wanting to share our lives. I will not deny that I love you more than I thought it possible to love someone. However I will deny being with you for any other purpose than to be with you.'

'That is quite a speech Andrea. How do I know you are not after my name or my money?' Miranda countered.

'If you don't already know that, nothing I say now will convince you otherwise.' Andy decided to stop talking, she was tempted to get up from the table and leave. At that moment the food arrived, Andy decided not to leave as Miranda appeared to expect that.

The silence at the table was only disturbed by the scratching of cutlery and the occasional replacing of a glass on the table.

'I am sorry Andrea.' Andy looked up at Miranda shocked that she had heard those words from the other woman.

'No need to apologise.' Andy had been thinking over their situation and could understand why Miranda would be suspicious of her motives. Truth be told the entire situation still seemed surreal to her to. The only aspect she was sure of was that she loved Miranda and wanted a relationship with her.

'Of course I do. When I invited you to dinner I intended to celebrate the fact you had told your mother. I did not intend to level accusations at you.' Miranda's face tensed slightly as if preparing to defend herself. Andy tried to catch her eyes with no success.

'Thank you. I was delighted to be able to see you before Friday.' Andy was ready to finish this conversation. 'So how was your day?'

'It was as good as can be expected. Irv's supporters are running scared which is making everyone else on edge. The sooner this mess is cleared up the better.' With that Miranda informed Andy of all the changes that had to take place over the coming months. Andy listened attentively through dinner amazed that on minute Miranda was declaring a staggering lack of trust in her and the next divulging sensitive information.

The remainder of the meal passed pleasantly however when their fruit salads arrived for dessert Miranda seemed to stiffen while the atmosphere became unpleasantly tense.

'I do not know how to be the person you want.' Miranda declared into the silence. The tone defeated.

'Miranda, you are already the person I want. _I love you_.' Andy said after long moments. 'You do not have to change one aspect of yourself.'

'Andrea please be realistic. I am an _older woman_ with twin, almost teenage, daughters. I have a proven track record of being difficult to be around and impossible to love. Not to mention my current ... issues. I cannot be what you need.' Miranda sat up straight in her chair to meet Andy's eyes unwaveringly.

Andy could see her daring her to disagree, but at the same time expecting her to have finally seen reason and leave her. Andy was beginning to feel that Miranda did not actually want to be in a relationship with her. This constant pushing her away was becoming more than she thought she could handle.

Staring at each other unspeaking for endless moments both women sized the other up. Andy for her part went over the whirlwind of the last week in her mind. Flashes of getting ready for Vegas going through her mind. Remembering the hollowness in her chest thinking that she would never again see Miranda. Never get to spend time with her. She would have eradicated the million girls who would kill for the job of being Miranda's assistant, if it gave her one more day in the presence of the other woman.

Yet here she was, not even a week later, married to Miranda. Having spent more time with her that she would have even dared to dream of. Having kissed her. Held the other woman in her arms. Spent time with her children. Been trusted with information that she was sure no one else was privy to.

The only difficulty with the whole situation was that Miranda kept trying to push her away. Kept highlighting the difficulties and explaining how unlovable she was. In that moment Andy would have murdered Stephen, and anyone else who contributed to Miranda's apparent lack of self worth, with her bare hands. She knew, had seen and experienced, the confident, steadfast woman who ran Runway with an iron fist. She was magnificent, glorious in her throne ruling the fashion world.

The woman seated across from her was that woman, Andy was sure of it.

'What do you want or need from me Miranda?' Andy tried desperately not to smile at the shocked look on the other woman's face. When no answer was forthcoming Andy tried again.

'I am at the very beginning of my career, as low on the totem pole as you can get, without being fresh out of college. While I have enough money to live, I will not be able to treat you to the life you have become accustomed. Added to this I can be moody and infuriatingly idealistic.'

'Indeed, when you put it like that ...' Miranda looked at Andy with a smirk on her face, and the hint of a twinkle in her eye. Andy could have danced on the table. 'It would appear I am with you merely for the fact that I love you.' Andy smiled shyly at Miranda, it was a perfect moment.

'Exactly. We are together because we love each other.' Andy couldn't help but do a happy dance in her head. 'Let's see where this crazy whirlwind takes us?' Andy couldn't help finishing the sentence as a plea, hoping Miranda would go with her.

Miranda seemed to weigh the situation. Andy could almost see the rationalisations going through her head and anxiously hoped they would come down in her favour. Seeming to come to a decision, Miranda nodded her head decisively before asking Andy what they would do Friday evening with Caroline and Cassidy.

They relaxed and finished their wine leisurely discussing the various options. When it was time to leave Miranda insisted on dropping Andy home first, before Roy drove her home.

Climbing into bed Andy checked her mobile phone and noticed a number of missed calls from her parents house. She sent her mother a quick text assuring her all was well and she would speak to her the following day. With that she fell into a deep sleep.

**~~xx~~xx~~**

Thursday passed very quickly. Andy had a lot of research to do for her current story. Added to that she needed to follow up on a couple of interviews kept her running well into the evening. However Miranda was never far from her thoughts. Wondering what she was doing. Whether she had slept the night before. Sometimes just thinking about nothing and everything about the other woman.

Late afternoon Andy decided she just had to make some contact with her so sent a quick email. Having spent twenty minutes contemplating her email she went with direct, yet discreet from her private email address.

_M. Thinking of you. Love A_

As she was tidying up for the day Lily and Doug called wondering if she wanted to go for a meal, to catch up after the crazy weekend.

Checking her emails one last time she was delighted to see one sent from Miranda.

_Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow evening. Love M_

At the end there was a different email address Andy had never seen when working with Miranda. Excited what the added information meant Andy sent another email to the new address.

_For you see, each day I love you more, today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow. All my love, A_

Andy had always liked the quote from Rosemonde Gerard but had never imagined it to be relevant to her life until Miranda walked into it.

Andy had a great time as she sat over dinner chatting with her friends. She caught up on how Lily and Mike were planning to move into a new apartment together. Mike having successfully applied for a transfer. Lily was even beginning to consider starting a family. While Doug was going to move in with Nigel when his lease was up at the end of the following month. However from the sounds of it, he wouldn't be spending much time there.

When they had told their tales they looked at Andy for an update. She told them all about her dates and outlined the agreements they had made before returning to New York. They teased her about going doe eyed every time she mentioned the other woman. To Andy life looked wonderful.

**~~xx~~xx~~**

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Title: A Chance of Happiness (Pt.12)

By: Cath

Rating: M

Fandom: Devil Wears Prada

Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer. Anything you recognise from the movie or extra's is not mine!

A.N.: Thank you to all those who have commented, I really appreciate it!

**~~xx~~xx~~**

Friday dawned early and Andy leapt out of bed anxious to get it started. She sent an email to Miranda while she had her all important first mug of coffee for the day. She was going to spend the evening with her three favourite people. They had decided she was in charge of the entertainment for the evening. She ran around the shops on her lunch break to get everything she needed.

Six o'clock found Andy standing outside the side entrance to Miranda's house. Having decided discretion was the greater part of valor, especially as Miranda appeared to still be in two minds about their relationship. She had asked her mother to keep the news to herself and not to tell the extended family, she knew her sister and father knew but they wouldn't tell anyone either.

When the door was finally answered by an excited Caroline, she picked up her bags and entered to a room of confused faces.

'Have you become a hobo Andrea?'

Smiling Andy placed her loot on the table with a huge smile.

'This evening ladies, will be an evening of take out and board games.' Her declaration was met with a series of groans from all and 'no ways' from Cassidy and Caroline.

'Ah come on guys, give me an hour and if you're not enjoying yourselves we can do something else.' with that she gave them her most convincing smile. 'Come on guys?'

After much convincing, reluctantly they agreed. Andy arranged all her games on the table and asked the others what game they wanted to play. It soon became obvious they had no idea about any of the games. So Andy picked one of her favourites, Articulation.

Having ordered their delivery they sat down at the table, Miranda and Cassidy on one team and Andy and Caroline on another. When the food arrived fifteen minutes later, they did not want to hold the game so continued playing while eating.

As the game progressed there was laughter and good natured competition between the teams. After an hour Andy asked if they wanted to stop playing board games, to this she was treated to a Priestly glare from all around the table. Smiling to herself Andy continued with her turn.

Hours later with plates piled in the sink, the four around the table called it a night with smiles on their faces and a pleaded for promise from Miranda that board games could become a regular past time.

Miranda brought the girls up to prepare them for bed, while Andy started cleaning up the kitchen. Not long after Miranda came back down and they retired to the living room. Andy made herself comfortable on the couch while Miranda poured them each a glass of wine.

Taking the glass from Miranda, Andy smiled up at the other woman, once again marveling at her beauty. Miranda seemed to read her mind and suddenly looked uncomfortable. Andy patted the couch beside her and gave her a smile meant to put her at ease.

'The girls really seemed to enjoy Articulation, didn't they? I wasn't sure they would.'

'Indeed they did. It was a very enjoyable evening Andrea. Thank you.'

'And you Miranda, did you enjoy the evening?' Andy looked at Miranda out of the corner of her eye, noticing her fidgeting, highly uncharacteristic of the other woman.

'I did... Yes, I'm sure I did.'

'Really? Are you sure? We don't have to do it again if you didn't enjoy yourself.'

'No. Yes. I'm sure I enjoyed it. I think.' Miranda sat back with a big sigh and took a long drink.

'Okay.' Andy wasn't quite sure where to take the conversation, so decided to sit back and enjoy the moment.

After long moments, Miranda shifted in her seat. 'You see that's the difficulty, I don't know anymore...'

When there appeared to me no more coming, Andy looked across at Miranda. 'What don't you know?' It was impossible to meet the other woman's eyes so Andy reached across to hold her hand. It was immediately pulled back and wrapped around her wine glass.

'I don't know who I am. I don't know what I like.' Miranda met Andy's eyes beseechingly. 'Do I like playing board games? Am I the kind of person who sits at the kitchen table playing them with my children and wife? Am I the kind of woman to have a wife? Do I laugh? Or do I contain my emotions? Who am I?'

Looking into Andy's eyes Miranda appeared to be looking for the answer. 'Miranda I can't help you answer those questions Miranda. Only you know the answers.'

'But don't you see? I don't know myself anymore. Who am I?' Miranda sat back into the couch, taking a sip of her wine.

Silence reigned as they both thought about Miranda's declarations.

'Well there's nothing for it then...' both seemed surprised by the declaration. Andy wasn't sure where she was going, but decided to go with it. 'If you don't know who you are or who you were, it would strike me that it gives you the perfect opportunity to decide who you want to be.'

Shocked Miranda stared at Andy, who smiled and nodded her head. 'Who do you want to be Miranda Priestly?**'**

'It's not that easy Andrea. I have responsibilities. Established relationships. My girls already know who they think I am. I can't just go changing. The difficulty here is I don't know who I am. Deciding who I want to be sounds like, like pie-in-the-sky!'

'What's pie-in-the-sky? No, no it doesn't matter. I didn't mean to imply it was going to be easy Miranda. But Miranda, you deserve to be happy. You deserve to do things that make you happy. Not what others want you to do or be, or who you think you should be, doing what you think you should do.'

'Happy? Really Andrea, have you heard nothing I've said? Happiness is not a factor in my life. It never has been, I doubt it ever will. However I will continue to do everything to ensure it is an integral part of my children's.'

'That's true, that is what you've said to me. But Miranda you also told me that you were impossible to love.' Looking deep into Miranda's eyes Andy tried to get her sincerity across. 'I know that to be untrue, because I love you with every fiber of my being.'

Shaking her head Miranda looked as if she was going to say something. 'Miranda it's true. I love you so much. So maybe if that no longer holds true, maybe you could be happy. What do you think?'

'Hmmmm, we'll see.' Miranda still didn't look convinced but Andy decided time would tell.

'So how was the rest of your day?' With that they settled back into comfortable conversation.

After an hour or so Andy got up to refresh their drinks. When she moved back towards the couch Miranda indicated that she should sit beside her. Andy suppressed her delighted grin, to avoid making Miranda uncomfortable.

As she sat down, Miranda put her arm out. Noticing the other woman was shaking Andy smiled but was patient, interested to see what Miranda did next. Slowly, as if expecting Andy to pull away, Miranda leaned in and stopped centimeters from her lips. Giving a smile Andy never wavered in her eye contact, careful not to be challenging, she waited.

Seeming to make a decision Miranda closed the final distance and kissed Andy hesitantly on the lips. Andy immediately responded softly kissing the other woman back. She allowed Miranda to set the pace. Andy relaxed into the moment, gently resting her hands on Miranda's waist. Miranda escalated the kiss then pulled back again, resting her forehead on Andy's.

'Happy?' Miranda's voice was full of question, what she couldn't quite hide was the glint of hope in her eyes.

'Anything's possible!' Andy responded with a smile. They kissed again, again Andy allowing Miranda to set the pace. Shortly after Miranda declared it was bed time. Leading Andy up the stairs Miranda smiled over her shoulder. They settled into their routine and were soon lying beside each other.

Miranda was lying rigidly beside her in the bed so Andy turned over on her side and smiled at her. 'Hey! How you doin'?'

'Really Andrea? What am I to do with you?' Andy smiled back, relieved to see the other woman relax.

'Nothing and anything at all Miranda. Let's talk.' Andy couldn't stop herself smiling at the trademark Priestly eye-roll. 'Okay, I'll talk.' Which got her a smirk but she ploughed on.

'So I was thinking, instead of there being constant tension every time we go to bed together, how about we talk and set expectations as we go?' At the raised eyebrow directed at her, Andy continued. 'Sooooo, at some point in the future I would love to make love to you, and have you make love to me. But baby, I don't think that's in our immediate future.'

Andy worried when she saw Miranda stiffen up again, fearing she was pushing the other woman away, she anxiously continued. 'Miranda given what you've shared with me this last week, and our conversation earlier today, I think it's important we give ourselves time to see where this is going.'

'Is this becoming tedious for you Andrea, are you already looking for an escape? Well better I should find out now.'

'Miranda, please, that's not what I meant at all.' Miranda had turned away from Andy, her shoulders tense. 'Please, listen to me, or talk to me.' No response. 'I was only trying to explain that I don't want you to feel under pressure or uncomfortable every time we lie down together.

'Miranda, I love you, I hope for forever together, but only if that's what you want. You said earlier you weren't even sure if this was you, or if it would make you happy. You should be sure if we get to the point of connecting and sharing ourselves on a deeper physical and emotional level.' That last point seemed to jar Miranda.

'Have I not shared enough with you, have you not suffered enough, on an emotional level this week.' Miranda sneered at Andy. 'I do not believe I have ever been so, so emotional as I have been this week. I should think it should be quite enough for any person.'

'You have shared a lot this week Miranda, I can only imagine how difficult it has been. What I meant was, I hope we can continue to talk to each other, to share our lives, discuss our feelings, both the good and the bad. But please believe me when I say, I would not change anything. It got me here, with you.' A pursing of the lips told Andy exactly how Miranda had interpreted that statement. 'No Miranda, please, I wouldn't change anything about this week. Of course I would have preferred you to have been happy your entire life, never having to have endured what you have.' Andy was getting exasperated with herself.

'What I meant was. I'm pleased you _could_ share with me. That you _could_ and did trust me enough to let me in. I love spending time with you, and with the girls.' Finally she felt she was getting somewhere. 'Which brings me back to the fact that this is enough for me. No pressure. Maybe sometime in the future, if that is what you want, we could share more. But let's date, get to know each other, and ourselves before we make love.'

'Indeed. We'll see.' Andy was relieved that she was finally making sense and Miranda seemed able to hear what she was saying. Settling down in the bed again, Miranda inched closer to Andy. Tentatively Andy placed a hand on her waist and held her breath. 'Thank you Andrea.' Miranda whispered, and Andy could finally release her breath and relax.

'Do you have any plans tomorrow Andrea?'

'No, not at the moment.' Andy had hoped to spend more time with the Priestley's this weekend.

'I must work in the morning, and the girls have homework to complete. Perhaps we could do something in the afternoon.'

'That would be great, I could get some writing done when you are all busy in the morning.'

'Acceptable.'

'Sweet dreams.'

'And to you.'

**~~xx~~xx~~**

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A Chance of Happiness, Ch.13

By: Cath

Rating: M

Fandom: Devil Wears Prada

Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer. Anything you recognise from the movie or extra's is not mine!

A.N.: Thank you to all those who have commented, I really appreciate it!

~~xx~~

As she awoke, she became aware that the bed was that perfect temperature, the one where you feel like you could stay wrapped up there forever. Not too hot, not too cold and the mattress holds you just so, almost like you are floating. Then suddenly she felt something twitch on her waist and that comfortable cocoon vanished like it was never there.

She tried frantically to remember what had come before sleep, fragments of memories flickering in her mind terrified her. Her body stiffened preparing to protect itself, or flee. Not that it had always made a difference, but it continued to try. An eternity later her adrenaline spike wore off and still nothing had happened. Then she felt it again, another twitch. However this time she noticed it was not forceful. It was gentle and was accompanied by soft even breaths behind her.

Finally her brain kicked in to action. She remembered the previous evening. Andrea. So earnestly trying to put her at ease. Saying she has no further expectations when they lie down together, than what they already have. Preposterous. That cannot be true. It never had been true, regardless of the number of people who said it was. People are always looking for something. They say they don't want anything from you. Then without you realising it, they suck you dry emotionally. Either that or have convinced you to part with significant amounts of money. The worst kind of leeches go for both. Of course, she was now aware of even worse, St... St... _he_ hadn't been satisfied with just the emotional and financial, he had wanted everything. Enough! She didn't want to think about him now, or ever.

Quite how she has ended up in her current situation she still wasn't sure. Flashes ran through her mind. Being in Las Vegas shooting the final September Issue spread. Laughing at her kitchen table playing board games with her darlings. Finally hearing that Irving was leaving Elias Clarke. Entering a dark bar in Las Vegas with Mandy. An appearing earnest Andrea speaking with monkeys and elephants in the background. Calling Mandy to tell her about her new position, and being told to breath that she would be on the next flight. A candlelight dinner on a rooftop. An explanation of sorts finally from Andrea about why she left in Paris. Her girls faces lighting up at Madame Tausauds when she agreed to have her photograph taken. Standing in a chapel facing Captain Picard.

All these accompanied by voices. Frantic voices. Appealing voices. Whining voices. Appeasing voices. Ingratiating voices. Grating voices. Voices that asked for something. Faded voices. Loud voices. Constant. Repetitive. Persistent.

She had to breathe. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. Find her ... what was it Dr Rosenberg called it? ... her centre? That sounded close enough, she really should listen to her more. Especially as she was investing both her time and money into it. Maybe next week. That was something about Andrea she liked, she could sit in silence. She didn't always blabber needlessly.

When Andrea worked for her it was those quiet moments in the car. Or during a late night at the office. Unexpectedly when Andrea would anticipate her need for a coffee, delivering it silently before returning to her post. Or the unassuming moments where Andrea made her life just that little bit easier. No one in her entire life had ever been that way. It intrigued her, scared her and made her crave it all at the same time.

Perhaps that was how she ended up in her current situation. Perhaps it was the flicker of hope, the possibility of humanity being found in someone other than her children that explained her inexplicable behaviour in the last week. Until Andrea had walked into her office that first day, looking for a job, she had not believed she would ever have hope of ... what was it? Comfort? Companionship? Connection? Love? But something, something about that awfully clad, earnest young woman, who didn't even know who Miranda Priestly was, created a flicker of hope.

It had taken Miranda months to identify what it was that had caused the change in her. Even during those horrendous months with St... him, those quiet moments were akin to a balm for her soul. That young woman who knew little about fashion and nothing about its queen. Ironic that Miranda should now lie in that woman's arms wondering who exactly Miranda Priestly is.

Who am I? How do I respond to things? What do I enjoy doing? Who do I like? What do I enjoy doing in my free time? What do I value? Who do I value? Where is my favourite place? Do I even have a favourite colour? How pathetic that a grown woman, me, Miranda Priestly doesn't know these basic aspects of herself. Am I even Miranda Priestly? She read up about her once. 'Devil in Prada', 'Ice Queen', 'most influential woman in fashion', 'astute business woman', 'patron of the arts' and philanthropist' were common themes. To her Miranda Priestly seemed to be a strong, capable, successful, forthright woman. Can any of those words be applied to me?

I'm certainly not strong. Look at what I've become, someone who jumps at shadows. Someone who can't sleep alone, but who is terrified and panics when they wake with another's hand on her waist. Capable. Ha, hardly. I can't do anything. I couldn't even stop St... St... him. Eventually, even he became tired of what a 'useless lump' I am. Successful. Not in any way I can see. Sure I have a good job. But do I even like it? How is success measured. The only people who claim to care about me are my children, who don't know any different and a sister, who probably just puts up with me because she feels obligated to do so. No one wants to have to go running across the country to someone who can't even handle getting a new job. Of course there is Andrea, who says she loves me. Has actually married me. But there have been others before, she is sure to tire of me soon enough. As for forthright. Not even close. Hiding behind masks for so long no one knows me. Afraid to talk to anyone. Cowering and crying in the middle of the night. Afraid even of myself.

Perhaps it's not Dr Rosenberg she should be paying, but someone who can grant her a miracle!

_Who do you want to be Miranda Priestly? You deserve to be happy. _A kind, earnest voice rising above the others.

Pie-in-the-sky indeed. But perhaps. Maybe.

Miranda was suddenly pulled from her musings as two balls of energy came flying into the room and launched themselves on her bed.

'Mom. Mom. Are you getting up yet? We're hungry. It's time to get up.'

'Good morning girls. How did you sleep?'

Unconsciously Miranda stiffened as the hand on her waist tightened. Briefly she wondered if the other woman ever even noticed her reaction.

'Good morning Cassidy. Caroline.'

'Hey Andy, it's breakfast time.' it wasn't possible to distinguish between the two voices.

'Tell you what, how about we make your Mom breakfast in bed again?' Miranda couldn't believe her ears. Before she had time to, the girls asked the very question that flashed through her mind.

'But Andy there's no room service here? Silly. Mom always makes breakfast.'

'Exactly, we'll actually get to make her breakfast this time. Your Mom deserves a couple more minutes in bed before she takes on the World, don't you think?' when her questions was only met with confused faces and shrugs, Andrea continued on. 'How about we go make her breakfast?'

Two confused girls hesitantly nodded their heads before leaving the room, presumably heading towards the kitchen.

Miranda felt the shift on the other side of the bed, then turned slightly to see Andrea move around the bed and gather her dressing gown.

Smiling brightly Andrea asked if she had any special requests. Shaking her head Miranda hoped no other response would be required. As it happened, with a kiss blown across the room Andrea stepped out and Miranda could trace her steps to the kitchen. She was vaguely aware of Andrea trying to explain to Cassidy and Caroline that sometimes everyone liked treats, just like breakfast in bed, even Moms.

Lying back in the bed again, Miranda became very aware she was alone. It was curious, usually when she was on her own she felt isolated from the rest of the world, however in that moment she did not. She could hear the crashing and laughing coming from the three in the kitchen, ostensibly making her breakfast. Even if it did not come to pass, she enjoyed hearing the laughter of her daughters. Suddenly painfully aware it had been missing for so long, too long.

Another failure. She couldn't even make her children happy. Regardless of her giving them anything they wanted and everything she never had. An abject failure. That best described her.

When Cassidy carefully placed a tray across her lap she leaned over, kissed Miranda on the cheek, then whispered 'I love you Mom' before sitting on her left side. Caroline then her handed a scalding cup of coffee before repeating the kiss and the whispered 'I love you' and settled on her right side. Miranda couldn't have stopped the tears running down her cheeks had she tried. She was only peripherally aware of the worried look they shot Andrea and the responding nod and smile.

'Thank you Bobbseys, I love you both too... so much.' With that she glanced over at Andrea before beginning to eat the pancakes with fresh fruit that had been served. As she ate they discussed their plans for the day. It was unanimously agreed by all three Priestlys that Andrea was responsible for their afternoon activities.

After breakfast Miranda decided she wanted to have a very long, hot shower. When she returned to the bedroom she wasn't surprised to find it empty. As she had showered and finished getting dressed the question 'who do I want to be?' plagued her every thought. Unable to shake the conversation of last night, Miranda first checked on the girls, she received a wave from them both and one from Andrea, who was set up with her laptop, in the games room before retiring to her own office.

Without too much delay she placed a phone call to Dr Rosenberg, outlining her conversation with Andrea of the night before. Miranda discussed the issue with her for nearly fifteen whole minutes. When she didn't get any of the answers or directions she was looking for she slammed down the phone considering enough time to be wasted. Was she not paying enough to get answers, why the impertinent woman only ever responded with more questions was beyond her. It appeared to Miranda that she was expected to do all the work. Dismissing the woman entirely for another day, Miranda sat down at her desk to get some real work done, thinking Dr Rosenberg wouldn't know work if it bit her in the ass.

The next couple of hours were spent responding to correspondence, reviewing budgets and determining key objectives for the following week. However her frustration levels increased exponentially as the question that had been ever present since asked the previous night consumed her. Eventually deciding she had achieved everything she was going to she moved across to the couch and sat down. Breathing out a heavy sigh she settled into the couch and put her feet up.

After half an hour, with very little to show for it, she heard a knock on the door. Andrea hesitantly walked into the room carrying a cup of coffee.

'Hey there, I thought you would be about ready for a cup of coffee.'

'Indeed, thank you Andrea.' She really is too good to be true. Over the last week she has shown an unnatural level of patience. She says she wants nothing. She genuinely seems to believe she loves me. She is very good with the girls. There must be something wrong with the other woman, or worse something she was after that Miranda had yet to ascertain.

'Perhaps you would move in tomorrow.' She wasn't heartless. Andrea had informed her that she contacted her landlord to finish her lease but she would take no less than a months' notice, this meant there was over three weeks remaining. Andrea moving in now would allow Miranda to determine what the other woman was after. Then, when she had to terminate their relationship as a result Andrea, would have somewhere to go for a short time before her lease was up. Wasn't that considerate. Had she always been considerate? Was that a characteristic she was known for?

_'Who do you want to be Miranda Priestly?_' Damnable question.

Considerate? Yes, she would at least be considerate to those she cared for. Andrea being one of those select few. After all she could have confirmed everything St ... he had said, when she had indicated what had happened. But she instead had, with apparent earnest, tried to comfort Miranda. The least she could do was be considerate. Besides it increased the likelihood of Andrea going to the press if she became homeless. She did find it very unlikely she would though, as she had enough ammunition already. She really is a nice woman. But you can't trust anyone, she could attest to that.

'Really Miranda? Is that something you want?' Having had years of experience sizing others up she couldn't argue that the other woman seemed genuine in making sure it was what she wanted. However she had been wrong before.

'Would I have suggested it otherwise?' Was she prone to saying things she didn't mean? Certainly not in a professional environment. But as she was painfully aware, this was her _personal _life.

'I didn't mean to imply you would. Just ... after last night I didn't expect you to want us to progress so quickly.' Andrea looked torn between hopeful and concerned. 'If anything I thought we would slow things down.'

'That will not be required.' Really this woman was impossible to fathom. After all she had married Miranda on the spur of the moment, had agreed to move in and continue their relationship. Even kissed and cuddled Miranda and now she wanted to go slow? Oh. 'I see Andrea, you no longer wish to continue this relationship. I assure you I will not make you do anything against your will.'

What had she been thinking? Moving the other woman in. Of course she would like to continue sleeping well, something she had only been able to achieve with the other woman in the room. At this flashes of the previous months ran through her mind. Indeed the only time she had slept more than an hour was in Andreas arms, which she reluctantly acknowledged were soothing as long as she was expecting the touch. However it appeared the other woman had finally grown tired of her. Better she know now before she opened her home to the other woman.

'No Miranda! That's not it at all.' Andrea looked frantic. 'I just thought ... I thought you may want more time and space to decide what you wanted.' Andrea looked earnestly into her eyes. 'I love you Miranda, so very much. Just ... as I said, only as much as you want, when you want it. Don't feel pressurised.'

Did that mean she wanted to move in or not? Did Miranda want her to move in? Was that who she wanted to be? Did she want to be married and live with a woman half her age? Would that make her happy? What would it mean for her?

'Miranda, how about we discuss this later, after the girls are in bed? You can let me know then.'

Could Andrea see her uncertainty? Was she that transparent? It had all seemed so clear to her ten minutes ago. She was going to ask Andrea to move in with her to see what she was after, then kick her out. There would be the added bonus that she would be wrapped up in Andreas arms while she slept for the time it took her to get to the crux of the matter. Now the other woman had confounded her yet again by being completely undemanding. If this really was a game, Andrea played it very well. So well Miranda found her defenses weakening at frighteningly regular intervals.

Noticing she was once again alone in her office. Unable to motivate herself to get up and join her daughters and Andrea, she settled back into the couch and drank her coffee. That damned question tormented her, 'Who do you want to be?' The possibility of happiness was also distracting. Could she really find happiness by being who she wanted to be? Who had the esoteric answers to these questions?

Enough. She had to know at least one thing about herself. Even if it was considered minor, but what? Sitting there she looked around the room, colour. What is her favourite colour? Another hour passed, she looked at everything in the room determining if their colour was her favourite. She then looked through The Book and on the Internet. Finally she had it narrowed down to three colours; crimson, russet and cerulean. Settling back into the couch again she felt a sense of satisfaction run through her. She now knew something about herself. Not only that but she had made a decision independent of anyone else. It felt good. It felt very good.

When Caroline came to get her for lunch she found her lounging on the couch. She gave her a strange look before climbing up on the couch and curling into her side. Miranda pulled her baby close and gave her a hug and kissed her head. A warmth settled in her chest, which frightened her for a brief moment, a remembered emotion. She was rigid for a moment until she realised there was no threat. 'I love you darling.'

'I love you too Mom.' Too few moments later, they got up from the couch and Caroline led her to the kitchen. As they neared the kitchen they heard laughter from Cassidy and Andrea, who were sitting at the table when they entered. Miranda sat and considered the Club sandwich in front of her. Looking across at Andrea she noticed the other woman quirk her eyebrow in question, compassion in her eyes. When Miranda inclined her head Andrea just smiled before turning to respond to a comment from Caroline. Conversation over lunch flowed easily with Cassidy and Caroline quizzing Andrea about the afternoon activities, while Miranda contemplated the sensitive consideration Andrea had shown.

The afternoon was spent much as the previous evening had been. This time Andrea had decided they all needed to play Cluedo. Miranda won the first game Andrea lead the girls in clapping her in congratulations. She was surprised at the flush of emotion as she looked around at each person to see them smiling and apparently genuine in their congratulations. When Cassidy won the second game she joined in the congratulations, clapping enthusiastically, she was delighted at the look of pleasure on her child's face. There was that sense of warmth again.

They determined two games was enough for that day. As Miranda sat back, she looked around at the others putting away the game, she realised she had enjoyed the time spent together. Who did she want to be? She wasn't sure of the complete answer, but sitting there in her kitchen at that moment she knew she wanted more afternoons like this. She wanted to be a part of her daughters lives.

Looking across at Andrea she knew she felt something for her in that moment too. However while it was easy with her daughters, her emotions concerning Andrea were still ever changing. There continued to be that hope, with flashes of it being reality. Quiet moments together, moments where Andrea looked into her eyes and really seemed to see her and moments like they had just shared with the girls. However, there was the constant question about whether this was all some ploy. Was this only to be temporary? Would someone that young and perfect really want to give up her freedom for an old frumpy woman? One who didn't even know who she was or what she wanted? Someone with two almost teenage daughters? Ridiculous. No there was more to this than met the eye and Miranda was determined to get to the bottom of it.

After Cluedo, they all went to the games room where they played some games on the PS3. Between the dance games, which Miranda sat out, and the racing car games a pleasant couple of hours passed. Before she knew it Miranda realised it was time for dinner. Cassidy asked if they could order delivery, she was soon joined by her sister and they both pleaded and made puppy eyes at her. Gracefully giving in, as it had been her intention anyway, she allowed them to ring in their order.

When they were making their way to the kitchen Andrea came up behind her suddenly and touched her hand. Miranda instantly froze. She whipped around and placed herself back against the wall. Shaking uncontrollably she tried desperately to breathe. Her vision started dimming and there was a slight ringing in her ears. Without notice her stomach started rolling and she needed to get to a bathroom immediately. An eternity passed.

Gradually she became aware of someone distantly talking to her, repetitive, it didn't appear threatening. Then it appeared to be talking to others, not directly to her but she was finding it nearly impossible to make out words, never mind understanding them. Frantically, completely on instinct she sought and found concerned brown eyes. They were comforting, reassuring. They told her she was going to be okay.

Finally, she was beginning to catch her breath and the trembling subsided. She could now hear Andrea alternatively reassuring Cassidy and Caroline that she was going to be okay, that their Mom just got a fright for a minute, and reassuring her that she was safe. While it didn't seem likely to her, it seemed to appease her girls enough that they went to get the kitchen ready for dinner at Andreas request.

When they were alone, Andrea asked if she wanted anything. She shook her head. Andrea didn't move, just offered silent reassurance while Miranda tried to regroup. Eventually she became aware of her surroundings and the fact they were still in the hallway. Croaking she indicated she wanted to go to the bathroom to freshen up. Andrea appeared to take this at face value. When Miranda realised she was going to have trouble walking she reached out for Andreas arm, who offered it without hesitation.

They slowly made their way upstairs to her ensuite. When they got there Miranda froze, not wanting the other woman to stay with her. Seeming to understand Andrea said she was going to change for the evening and asked Miranda to call out if she needed anything. Miranda agreed to and having closed the door to the bathroom she assessed the damage. It appeared she would need to change for dinner too.

Having freshened up and changed she lay down on the bed. Still badly shaken. She knew Andrea had already joined the girls downstairs as she could hear them all chatting. The background chatter calmed her slightly as she tried to collect herself. Half an hour later she heard the doorbell ring and the stampede of her daughters running towards the door. Shortly after, Cassidy appeared in the doorway. Miranda started to raise from the bed.

'Are you okay now Mom?' a hesitant voice asked.

'I am Bobbsey. Just got a fright. I'm okay now.' She saw Cassidy fidget and reached out to pull her into a hug. Her daughter seemed to relax immediately into her side and smiled when she gave her a kiss on her forehead.

'Andy said we should all change for movie night' Cassidy said as she launched into a monologue of the movies they could watch and the pros and cons of each. When they walked into the kitchen and took their seats Andrea caught her eye and quirked her eyebrow in question. A quick nod from her and Andrea turned to the girls and picked up the conversation about possible movies.

Miranda was relieved she had not made a scene about it. She also realised that Andrea had, without any fuss, attended to her needs while respecting her privacy and conserving her dignity. It would have appeared odd had she been the only one to change clothes, so Andrea had arranged for everyone to do so. Now while she was still shaken, instead of further games, they were all going to spend a quiet evening watching movies.

Allowing Cassidy and Caroline clear the table Miranda made her way to the family room with Andrea.

'How are you feeling now Miranda?' Andrea asked as they settled themselves on the couch, taking what was fast becoming their usual places.

'Fine, I'm fine' Miranda was anxious to move on from the whole mortifying episode. Was it not enough that Andrea had seen her in that position? Now she wanted to talk about it too, impertinent woman. Was there no end to the inquisition and degradation she was to endure today? Before Andrea could continue Cassidy and Caroline came in and sat either side of her on the couch.

Settling back she put her arms around them and tried to relax. She wasn't aware what the movies were about. She couldn't bring herself to care. She just closed her eyes and lay her head back against the cushions. Seconds, minutes or hours later Cassidy woke her to tell her they were going to bed. Miranda rose and followed them upstairs to settle them in for the night. When they were tucked away she braced herself for what was bound to be a trying conversation with Andrea.

Returning to the family room she was surprised to find Andrea had closed up the house for the night. Andrea smiled and asked if she wanted her to go home, sleep in the spare room or join her. Miranda was once again flabbergasted. Choice, she was being given one yet again by the other woman. Looking at her she expected some indication what was expected, but there was just a serene look on Andreas face.

Unable to contemplate anything other than sleeping in the same bed with Andrea, there really was only one outcome she wanted.

'Join me?' Andrea didn't appear to be phased by the response or the hesitancy, just walked across the room and waited for Miranda to proceed her upstairs. There was no deviation in their nightly ablutions before Miranda climbed into the bed. When Andrea joined her in bed she stayed carefully on her side of the bed. She closed her eyed and prepared for sleep.

Long minutes later Miranda couldn't help herself, she needed to not feel so alone, so desolate. She needed the comfort of gentle arms to hold her. Knowing that on this night, if she wanted, Andrea would provide that. Slowly, so very slowly, even she wasn't sure she was moving, she slid across the bed. Open arms greeted her without comment, without reluctance, without expectation.

In the comfort of another's arms Miranda slid peacefully into sleep.

~~~xxx~~~

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

A Chance of Happiness, Ch.14

By: Cath

Rating: M

Fandom: Devil Wears Prada

Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer. Anything you recognise from the movie or extra's is not mine!

A.N.: Thank you to all those who have stuck with this fic and especially to those who have commented, I really appreciate it! Please rest assured this fic will be finished, however there is a bit to go until they get their 'happy ever after'.

~~xx~~

Andrea opened her eyes and tried to adjust to the dim light of the room. Wondering briefly what disturbed her she quickly became aware that Miranda was moaning in her sleep again. She whispered soothing noises, afraid to move or do the wrong thing. Repeatedly trying to sooth Miranda, she was relieved when Miranda seemed to calm down and gravitate towards her. All tension seemed to leave Miranda's body as she snuggled into Andy.

The intensity of the last week made it difficult for her to fall back asleep. Her mind wouldn't rest. Flashes kept running through her mind. The extreme highs, meeting Miranda again, finally getting to apologise for Paris. Sitting in companionable silence in the bar. Getting married to the woman of her dreams. Kissing and holding the most amazing woman in the Universe. Spending time as a family with Cassidy and Caroline.

She had dreamed of being seen by the other woman. Had dreamed of getting to know her better. She had always known that even if she was given the chance it would not be easy. Even knowing it would be tough her heart had yearned for Miranda. The other woman had captured her heart and soul, yet never even seemed to want them. After hours spent dreaming and fantasising of being with Miranda, she had anticipated, if Miranda ever gave her a chance, of an ongoing battle of wills, missed dinners and anniversaries, silence and death glares.

Never in a million years would she have expected Miranda to be so vulnerable. She could still see the iron will, the pure tenacity of the other woman. What had made her who she was both personally and professionally. However, Miranda seemed to have lost sight of it. That bastard Stephen. If Andy could get her hands on him he would regret ever saying a mean word to the other woman, never mind what Miranda had alluded to, and what Andy could guess from the other woman's nightmares.

Lying there Andy wondered and worried about what she could do for Miranda. It was obvious to her she was out of her depth. The incident yesterday in the hallway really unsettled her. At the time she tried to keep calm for both Miranda and the girls. She would never do anything to embarrass or upset Miranda further, she responded purely on instinct, trying to defuse the tension. Instinct had gotten her this far but she feared that would come to an end and she would end up doing more harm than good.

As her eyes became heavy Andy realised that, even though there was more to Miranda than she had originally realised, she was even more in love with the real person than she had ever been with the fantasy. The real person had depth. She had personality. There were many layers to Miranda Priestly. The more Andy learned, the more she wanted to know. Was there a logic? Did it make sense she love the other woman so much? Not that she could determine and yet it felt right.

Andy felt in every cell that she wanted, needed Miranda in her life. She had never thought herself romantic, yet now, here, lying in bed holding the other woman, that was enough. She needed nothing else. She would doing everything in her power to support Miranda through this tough time. Support her to find her happiness. If, at the end, that did not include having Andy in her life, she would respect that. She knew she would be devastated but Miranda's happiness was most important. With that last thought she slipped into slumber again.

Waking up with Miranda curled against her was one of the best feelings in the world, it strengthened her resolve. They fit together so perfectly. Miranda's head rested on her shoulder, one arm flung across her stomach. The warmth, the softness and Miranda's scent made Andy feel like she was in heaven. The soul deep feeling of love she had for the other woman overwhelmed her. The feelings of tenderness and protectiveness caught her breath and she determined, once again, to do anything and everything she could for the woman curled up trustingly in her embrace.

Hours later Andy was sitting in the living room of her apartment, soon to be former apartment. Miranda had insisted she go ahead to pack her belongings before she and the girls came to transport her and her belongings to the townhouse. Knowing she was about to do something that could very well result in ruining her possibilities with Miranda, she reminded herself what was most important.

Anxiously waiting for the ringing to end she held her breath.

'Hello ... Hello ...'

'Hi mom.'

'Hey Andy, great to hear from you. We thought you'd be all loved up with no time to call.' The gentle laugh and familiarity of her mother's voice calmed her nerves and she breathed out.

'Mom, I've got something I want to discuss with you ...' An hour later Andy put down the phone and settled against her sofa. She thought about the decisions she had made, in making the phone call and during her conversation with her mom. Having looked at her watch, she leapt from the sofa and put the last of her belongings in a box. Her nerves would have to wait, she had her future to get ready for.

Right on time, Miranda and the girls knocked on the door. Within half an hour her few belongings were in the back of Miranda's SUV. Miranda, Cassidy and Caroline stood with her as she took one last look around. Andy knew this was the right move it was with these wonderful people she belonged. With a huge smile she locked the door and followed the others from the building.

On the way home they all stopped for ice-cream. It was to be a celebration because Andy was moving in, Miranda admitted with a blush. As she reached across the table she tried to catch Miranda's eyes she tried to convey how much the move meant to her too. Finally Miranda looked directly at her, it pained Andy to see the uncertainty in those sapphires, so she held the gaze. Gradually the uncertainty faded and a flicker of confidence, perhaps even contentment, flashed briefly.

Miranda looked across at Cassidy who has started telling her about the latest drama unfolding in her study group. As with every other blissful moment of the last week, Andy knew this too was only for a brief time. Sure enough, after half an hour Miranda started to get agitated and declared it was time to go home.

Having arrived at the townhouse, her belongings were placed in their shared bedroom. The twins left to go to the media room to watch television. Andy hoped this meant she would have some time alone with Miranda, however she was destined to be disappointed. Without any acknowledgement Miranda fled, there was no other word for it, the room and soon after Andy heard her study door close.

Disappointment flooded through her as she began to unpack. She shrugged her shoulders and began to place her belongings in their new homes. It felt very odd to be placing her clothing in the closet beside Miranda's, like she was snooping in someone else's home. Remembering she was married to Miranda doesn't help very much. Fervently she hoped this would fade soon and she'll begin to feel completely at home at the townhouse.

Having tidied everything away, she joined the girls in the media room with her laptop and settled down to watch Hannah Montana. She began to research what she had discussed with her mom, and reflected that there was no point in being an investigative journalist if she didn't put her skills to use for her family. Ninty minutes later she was pulled from her research and regaled with the girls joining the movie and singing about life being a climb, but the view being great.

It was on their third rendition of the song that Miranda appeared in the doorway. Andy was struck by the loving tenderness on her face as she watched them pretending to sing to a crowd.

'My goodness, I thought a pair of cats were being strangled from down the hall.' completely unperturbed the girls ran over to her, practically knocking her over with the hugs they gave her.

'Mom, it's Hannah Montana.' They declared as if that explained everything. While Caroline pulled her over to sit beside Andy, Cassidy reset the dvd to the beginning of the song so they could sing it yet again. This time with their mom in attendance they put more effort into it. Andy sat back and watched the enthusiasm of the girls and pondered how it contrasted with the contemplativeness of Miranda. At the end of the song Miranda and Andy clapped like they were at a concert, before they all settled in to watch the remainder of the movie, curled up on the couch.

Later that evening, having put the girls to bed, Andy and Miranda settled back on the couch. The familiar ending to a day had a wonderfully domestic feeling to it. Silence enveloped them, Miranda had remained withdrawn over dinner and Andy couldn't think of how to approach her in relation to what she found in her research.

She wondered just how she was going to approach with the fact she thought Miranda should get more specialised help. She had researched Dr Rosenberg and while she was at the forefront of her field, Andy discovered that Dr. Rosenberg did not as a rule work with people in Miranda's situation. Also from what Andy could discern Miranda did not seem listen to her or put any weight in what she said. Therefore Andy had researched other options.

Aware of how irresponsible it was to diagnose someone on the Internet, Andy had resisted trying to give Miranda's situation a name. What she did, was she looked for people who worked with individuals who had experienced what Miranda had described or alluded to. From this she had identified a number of options she wanted to present as information to Miranda. However, the idea of telling the other woman she needed professional support daunted her. It was for that reason she rang her mother. She wanted someone else's opinion. As she outlined the situation, without telling her mother it was in relation to Miranda, she had sought confirmation she was approaching it responsibly.

With Miranda snuggled up against her, it became both the easiest and the hardest conversation she could imagine ever having.

'Miranda ... When is the next time you see Dr. Rosenberg?' Miranda stiffened in her arms and Andy held her breath.

'That woman. While the girls do seem to thrive under her care, I will not be returning to her couch.'

'Will you go to someone else instead?' Holding her breath, Andy wasn't surprised to feel Miranda go rigid, or feel her pull away.

'What are you really asking Andrea?' Without giving her a chance to respond Miranda continued. 'I do not see how this is of your concern. While you have moved into my home, that does not give you the right to start interrogating me or dictating who I can or can't see.' When Andy did not immediately respond she continued. 'Nor does it give you the right to know everything I do. I do still have a right to privacy and self determination.'

'Miranda, please.' she pleaded, 'I have heard everything you shared with me in the last week. I have held you in the night when the nightmares and pain have become unbearable. You can't expect me to sit on the sidelines.' the look Miranda gave her indicated that was exactly where she thought she should be. 'I won't, I will not sit placidly by and watch you suffer. I love you too much to do so.' This resulted in Miranda glaring at her skeptically.

'My only interest is in your welfare, in your happiness. I have done some research. There are people available who are more experienced, who have more specialised knowledge, than Dr. Rosenberg.' As she spoke, she felt Miranda withdraw. From her new perch on the armchair, Miranda directed a force ten glare at her.

'I am not a fool Andrea. I am aware I have an Everest to climb. However it strikes me that I have once again brought someone into my home who is trying to undermine me. Someone who, on their first evening in my home, is telling me there is something wrong with me. Implying I need to be fixed, that I am not enough as I am.'

'No Miranda. No. I didn't mean it like that. Being married to you, spending time with you, is more than enough to make me happy. But this isn't about me, this is about you.'

'How perfectly selfless of you, I am sure.' The snide remark made a direct hit. 'Do you take me for a fool Andrea? Am I to believe that you have no ulterior motives. When I investigate these specialists of yours, do you expect me to believe that I will not find they are your accomplices. That should I follow your selfless advice, that I will not be drugged and incapacitated, leaving you to assume control of my wealth. I am not a fool Andrea! I will not be played for one.'

'Miranda that simply isn't true. It is because I love you that I've become involved at all. Hear me. I. Love. You. But Miranda, you're not happy. You're the furthest from happy I have ever seen someone.'

'You think a week in my life makes you an expert. A week. Perhaps it is you that has made me unhappy. I was managing before you. Before you everything was settling.'

'If it is me Miranda, I'll leave. I'll pack up my belongings and leave.' The pained look on Miranda's face nearly brought her to her knees, but she knew she must continue. 'But Miranda hear me. What happened yesterday was not because of me. I am not the cause of your nightmares. It is not as a result of my actions you question yourself.' she appeared to have Miranda's attention.

'As much as I am not the cause, Miranda, I'm not the solution either. If I could I'd wave a magic wand and take your pain away. But I can't. I love you so much it tears me apart to see you hurting so damn much.' Wiping viciously at the tears running down her face, Andy waited to see if Miranda had anything to say.

When it became clear Miranda was not going to say anything, Andy continued speaking. 'I've done some research, I have identified experts working out of a private practice who specialise in adult trauma. They are internationally renowned and respected in their field. I have printed off some details about them, including their contact details. Read the information. Investigate them thoroughly. Leave no stone unturned. If for no other reason to assure yourself I am not in league with them. Then perhaps you will accept their credentials and seek their expertise.' Leaving the room to get the information she printed, she returned to find Miranda in exactly the same position.

Resuming her usual seat on the couch she held her breath. This could go a million ways, which is impossible to prepare for.

'I see.' With that short statement Miranda rose, took the printouts and left the room. Deflated Andy lay back on the couch and tracked Miranda's progress though the house. When she heard the door to her office close, she breathed deeply. Now she had to wait.

~~xx~~

Miranda was furious. She wouldn't be taken for a fool. She knew it was ludicrous to be hoping fervently for the best when really all she could expect was the worst. She couldn't afford to be careless, not this time, not with so much at stake. So for the next week she investigated everyone Andrea had suggested. She hired multiple people to investigate each recommendation in addition to making her own enquiries. She overturned every rock and exhausted all avenues.

It was late Friday afternoon when Miranda finally analysed every detail her investigations had uncovered. She poured over each report for hours. She checked and cross checked. She read every word on every page. She rang up the investigators repeatedly with clarifying questions. At midnight when she raised her head and looked around her office it took her long moments to let her findings settle.

When the reality of the outcome of her investigation settled in, she half rose from her chair before crashing back into it. Miranda put her arms around her body to hold herself as she started trembling. Within moments she started sobbing. Great wracking sobs consumed her. As she gasped for breath she thought only of her findings. The magnitude to the foundations of her life they represented. It was another hour before she managed to calm down enough to consider going home. She wrapped her self-control around herself, harnessed the last of her energy and with a purposeful stride left her office.

Ever since Miranda had left her alone on the couch last Sunday evening Andy had entered a holding pattern. She knew Miranda was doing her own research. She understood that it was just something the other woman needed to do. She only hoped at the end of it all, Miranda would find one of them acceptable and consider going to see them.

Gradually an eerie calm settled in the Priestly household. It was almost like living in the eye of a hurricane. The air was too still, too calm. As Andy doubled the amount of time she was in their lives, they all developed a tentative routine. Every morning Andy left early to go to work and returned in the evening in time to eat dinner with the girls. Miranda had made it home for dinner two evenings, each time being pleasant but distant.

By Saturday Andy had become tired of the uncertainty. Constantly waiting for Miranda to drop the other shoe. Was it going to be favourable? Or was Andy going to have to leave and pick up the pieces of her shattered heart? The tension was foreboding. Without consciously realising it everybody waited with bated breath. Outside the world continued at its usual frenzied pace, while in the townhouse it was unnaturally calm.

When the time came it was anticlimactic in the extreme. After a week of holding her breath, which had been preceded by a week on a roller coaster, Andy had expected something. Instead, Saturday evening, as they all settled down to watch a movie, Miranda calmly declared 'I have an appointment Monday with one of those people.' before pulling Cassidy into a hug.

Andy knew it wouldn't do to jump up and kiss the other woman, so instead she gently took her hand and gave it a kiss. As they all released a collective breath, Cassidy and Caroline just rolled their eyes and settled into the couch. When Miranda looked over their heads and mouthed 'Thank you', Andy felt her heart flip, then a sense of wellbeing raced through her. Another hurdle jumped, how many more to go? However, in that moment, she just smiled back and mouthed 'I love you.'

Miranda knew a mouthed thank you was wholly inadequate after the last couple of weeks. She couldn't fathom what it was she could ever do to express her gratitude. The understanding and patience Andy had shown her, and her children, in the last two weeks was beyond her comprehension. So far outside her sphere of experience as to be staggeringly inconceivable.

When she had received all the reports back, unanimously outlining no association with Andrea at all, she had felt like she was free falling. The overwhelming relief that her worst case scenario would not materialise nearly crippled her. Friday night, when she had finally made it home, exhausted, she had stood in the doorway to the bedroom she now shared with Andrea and observed the other woman sleeping.

This young woman, sleeping peacefully in her bed, had stormed back into her life and turned everything she knew about other people upside down. Two weeks and she continued to confound her. At every turn she did not respond as expected. Maybe, just maybe, there was a possibility she was genuinely interested in Miranda. Not her money, not her prestige and not what she could do for her. Dare she believe.

Of course that only brought her back to that damned question, Who is Miranda Priestly? She was no closer now to the answer than she was when she first asked the question. Exhausted she went through her nightly ablutions, with the question rampaging around her mind. As she lay down and prepared for sleep, she remembered the information Andrea had given her. Now that she wasn't intently trying to demonstrate Andrea had a nefarious plot, her mind wandered back to where this began. Andrea earnestly trying to show her she needed specialist support.

The profiles of the people she had so thoroughly investigated sped through her mind and one stood out above the others. Would there be any harm in meeting with her once? Perhaps not. With that thought she decided to arrange an appointment the following day.

Saturday night after they put the girls to bed, Andy and Miranda once again found themselves on the couch in the living room. Miranda was bone weary and didn't feel able to have a heavy conversation. Fortunately once again Andy seemed to know exactly what she needed and she curled up in her arms. Listening to the soft music playing she dared to relax a little with another person for the first time she could remember.

As she fell asleep that night a glimmer of hope flared brighter than ever before.

~~xx~~

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

A Chance of Happiness, Ch.15  
By: Cath  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Devil Wears Prada  
Pairing: Miranda/Andy  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer. Anything you recognise from the movie or extra's is not mine!  
A.N.: Thank you to all those who have stuck with this fic and especially to those who have commented, I really appreciate it! Please rest assured this fic will be finished, however there is a bit to go until they get their 'happy ever after'.

Ch.1: .

~~xx~~

'Get your fat arse over here this instant' Then Andy was left listening to a dial tone. She tried to ring back, with no success. Andy looked around where she was and decided she was finished anyway. Putting her notebook back in her satchel she headed for the nearest door.

It was no more than a five minute walk to the Elias Clarke building, stopping for a minute she picked up a scalding Starbucks on her way. As she entered the marbled entryway to the building, Mike beckoned her over and gave her a permanent pass. With a quick smile she headed over to the bank of elevators, a sense of nostalgia running through her. It felt like a lifetime ago that she ran through here multiple times a day, and yet it felt like yesterday.

As she walked into the Runway offices the looks of bewilderment, awe and curiosity were comical. Putting her shoulders back and her chin up, she walked through the corridors as if she belonged there. When she approached Miranda's offices she was surprised to see the door closed and Emily, Serena and Nigel pacing.

'Hey all, what's happening?'

'About bloody time, where were you? Antarctica?' Emily's greeting warmed her.

'Six, our Queen has closed her doors.' Nigel's dramatics always amused Andy, she could just imagine his hand across his forehead as he sank into a chair. It was all she could do not to laugh when he did that seconds later.

Shaking her head, Serena filled Andy in, 'Miranda returned to the office half an hour ago after a mysterious meeting. Roy called ahead to let us know it was not good, not good at all. We couldn't have imagined how bad it was though.' With that Serena looked around her, before continuing in a whisper, 'She said nothing ... nothing at all to Emily between the elevator and her office! Then ... She closed the door!'

Having worked for Miranda, Andy knew neither of these events occurred without tragedy following. Nodding her head she signaled she understood. She looked at the three expectant faces aimed her way and understood she was expected to be their savior.

~~xx~~

Miranda could hear the commotion outside her office door, but couldn't bring herself to care. The meeting with her selected therapist had occurred. She had only been five minutes in the room before she realised she was in a different league now. Across the room was not someone she could intimidate, they was not someone who would bend to her will. This woman was a force of nature in her own right. Powerful, present and when she looked at Miranda she seemed to see right into her.

In hindsight, Miranda could appreciate how predictable her response was. She had set out to demonstrate she was not vulnerable, was not weak. In doing so she had exposed herself further to that ... woman. That woman who had looked back at her calmly, with a gentle smile and a look in her eye that said she understood. Miranda had honed her ability to read people through the years, and she had put it to use during her 'meeting'.

At no point did she detect she was being patronised, neither did she detect that she was just another pathetic person who needed her assistance. She felt listened to, when she deigned to speak. She felt spoken to as if she was important, which prompted her to listen. The silence was expectant, but not uncomfortably so. By the end of fifty minutes she felt in control, not of the other woman, but of herself. She had not felt like that in so long, she had frozen at the realisation. Then the blow had occurred.

Dr. Annabel Murphy, had calmly indicated she anticipated her therapy could last up to six months. Six months! Also that initially she would like to meet with her twice a week. Twice a week! Then she had suggested group sessions. Miranda had emphatically informed her there was no way on this earth she was going to sit in a group of strangers and share her thoughts. Annabel had asked if she had a partner, someone she would share her thoughts with, someone Miranda would feel comfortable bringing to one session a week. Miranda had set a time and date for her next meeting and left without responding to the last question.

The question plagued her from the very moment it was asked. Was there someone? Would she ... could she, trust Andrea? Miranda wasn't a foolish woman, she knew bringing Andrea to her meetings was tantamount to committing to a relationship. A relationship with her wife ...

When had her life become so farcical?

~~xx~~

Andy lifted the coffee and made her way to the closed door. She could feel the tension in the air behind her. Knew that while those in the office had called her for just this purpose, they didn't really believe anyone could or would approach Miranda under these circumstances. For Andy, it was more how could she not? If Miranda needed someone to be there, there she would be. Regardless of whether Miranda knew she needed it or indeed wanted it.

The stillness of the room as she closed the door behind her was eerie. After the palpable tension of the one she just left, it took her a moment to transition to the room. Looking around everything was as it should be, every item in its place. The only thing missing was Miranda's presence. Oh, Andy knew the woman herself was in the room, she could see she was sitting in the chair with its back to her. Yet she was missing. The essence Miranda projected into any space she occupied was absent.

Moving slowly and carefully, afraid to upset the atmosphere, Andy moved across to the seat facing the windows. Miranda was ensconced in her chair, gazing out the window for all the world looking lost, and lost in thought.

There was no obvious signs Miranda knew she was there. No shift in the stillness to indicate she had either positive or negative impact. Unsure how to proceed Andy followed her instincts. She placed the coffee beside Miranda's hand and settled on the floor, her back against the edge of the chair and looked out over the Manhattan skyline.

Silence reigned.

~~xx~~

As soon as the door opened she knew who it was. There was only one person in the world brave, or stupid, enough to approach her in a moment like this. She wasn't even surprised that she came, had half expected her to. That was the surprise. The fact that there was, for the first time in her life, someone she expected to turn up, anticipated even, who actually did. Not only that, but had the forethought to bring her coffee.

A warmth shot through her. She didn't know where it came from, but it seemed to settle in her chest. She had never experienced anything like it before, but it was nice, pleasant even. They sat in silence as she drank her coffee. Miranda couldn't stop thinking.

Who was she?

Who did she want to be?

Who mattered to her?

What mattered to her?

Would she return to Dr Annabel Murphy's office?

Time passed. Miranda wasn't sure quite how much, but found, in that moment, she couldn't bring herself to care. Oh she was busy, very busy. Her new job had endless demands she hadn't quite managed to integrate with her duties of finalising her last issue of Runway with. There were new things to learn, new systems to establish, people to move or remove.

Usually she experienced a thrill. Work was the one place in the world where she belonged, where she felt ... relevant. Now she felt disconnected from everything she remembered enjoying. Wondering if she ever enjoyed it in the first place. Sitting, at her desk, in the place she made so many critical decisions, she began to wonder if they meant anything.

Then she looked down at the head resting against her chair. Maybe they did, they led her to this moment.

'Will you accompany me to my next meeting?' Oh my, what possessed her. This was it, the moment she realised it was all in her head. Andrea had been forced to join her. She was here against her will. Nothing she felt was based on anything. The warmth that had settled in her chest was beginning to feel like a heart attack. Perhaps Andrea would have the decency to ring for an ambulance before laughing or leaving.

'Sure' Is that it? No questions at all? Did Andrea really just agree? No conditions. No negotiation regarding how she would benefit. Nothing about how busy she was and scheduling difficulties.

The warmth that had rushed through her returned tenfold on realising that was exactly what happened.

~~xx~~

Andy waited and waited, then she waited some more. Yet somehow she felt this was the right thing to do. When Miranda finally spoke she nearly hit the roof she jumed so much, it took her a second to process what was said.

'Sure' She wasn't entirely certain what meeting Miranda was referring to but knew it would become clear. Plus she was guessing it had something to do with one of the therapists she suggested, it was unlikely it had anything to do Elias Clarke. Then there was more silence. She had used the time productively to block out two stories she intended to write. Now however her mind turned to what they could do as a family later. Something not too trying. Miranda was bound to be exhausted later.

'Well Andrea, I really must get some work done today.' Between the first word and the last, the stillness that had been in the room was vanquished by Miranda's presence.

'Yes Miranda.' Relieved to feel Miranda's presence again she took the hint. Trying to get up from the floor gracefully was impossible, as her right leg had gone numb. When she finally accomplished it though, she turned to Miranda. Looking into her eyes she was relieved to see she no longer looked as lost as she had earlier, in fact she seemed slightly amused with her efforts to rise. Feeling brave she leaned in slowly and kissed Miranda's lips ever so gently.

'See you at home later.' Another soft kiss followed.

Leaning back she wondered how Miranda would respond, if at all.

'Yes dear' Miranda returned with a glint in her eye, before gently, almost hesitantly, leaning in for another kiss.

Andy was sure she was beaming as she walked out of Miranda's office, past Emily who looked faint. As she turned the corner, headed to the elevator, she faintly heard Miranda call Emily and ask why there was a delay in the editors meeting. All was well in her world.

Later that evening Andy got a picture text from Nigel of a dragon tamer, it was all she could do not to laugh out loud and draw the attention of the three Priestly women. Trying to explain that to the girls or appeasing Miranda would be a gargantuan feat she knew she was interested in facing. The rest of the evening was uneventful, they enjoyed a game of Pictionary before watching Finding Nemo again.

~~xx~~

Miranda found her afternoon and evening to be very productive. After the moments in her office with Andrea, her focus seemed to return to her, not only that but she was not inundated with incompetence. Her meeting with the board had even gone well. She had presented her initial six month plan with projected sales for all magazines. With a few adjustments they were agreed with a three month interim review.

Then she had come home to a pleasant dinner with her daughters and Andrea. The game of Pictionary had almost been enjoyable, it was her daughters laughter that touched her most. Since the very first moment she held her precious daughters the feelings she had for them were overwhelming. She ensured they had everything they needed. She moved mountains to give them anything they wanted. Yet it was only in the last two weeks she felt she could breath around them.

As they played games and spent time together, she began to know them differently. They were little people. People who joked and laughed. Had individual preferences and responses to things. Cassidy had become more tactile with her, gentle touches, the occasional unprompted hug. While Caroline was more reserved with touches, yet was inclined to meet Miranda's eyes more, sometimes offering a gentle smile.

It was unnerving. Why had she never noticed the differences before? Of course she had always known there was two of them, yet they had always done everything together. Were they only now developing personalities, or had she completely missed this development? How bad a mother was she?

Yet they didn't hate her, didn't even seem to dislike her. They appeared to actually enjoy her company. Asking shyly if she was going to play with them, or watch the latest movie they chose. They were definitely at the top of the list of who was important to her.

It was obvious, not at all surprising, yet there was something wonderful about making a proclamation, even just to herself, about what, or rather who, mattered to her. Miranda felt as if a solid block had been placed in the foundation of her future. The warmth, that was beginning to become ever present, now had something to support it.

~~xx~~

For Andy the routine they were developing in the Priestly townhouse was enjoyable. The frantic pace of the mornings trying to get everyone up and out for their respective days. The evenings spent doing homework or following up on reports and articles. What was quickly becoming her favourite time of day though was when they would settle down together to play a game, watch a movie, or, as had happened tonight, to talk.

It had come as a surprise to her when Miranda declared Andy and herself had a meeting to attend the following evening so may be a little late. The girls had been disappointed to a change in the routine, however Miranda promised the girls they could spend the time after school with one of their friends and would be collected on the way home. They cheered up after that and resumed telling them both about the latest Miley Cyrus dvd due out.

Andy had been expecting it for the last two days. Neither had mentioned the 'meeting' since she had agreed to go on Monday, yet every evening it seemed to hang in the air as they relaxed on the sofa. Miranda's behaviour was confounding Andy. While she continued to rest against her, even seemed to snuggle in further, she spoke and met her eyes less. Andy hoped this 'meeting' and any further 'meetings' Miranda had would help them progress in their relationship.

Thursday Andy worked through lunch so she could leave early. She had been planning to meet Miranda at the doctor's office, so was shocked when she left work to find Roy holding open a door for her. Sliding in she smiled at Miranda, hoping to lessen the tensions obvious on her face. As Roy pulled into traffic, Miranda raised the privacy partition.

'Thank you for doing this Andrea.' Shocked Andy looked at Miranda.

'You're welcome. How has your day been?'

'Well ...' with that Miranda was off, telling Andy about the incompetence that surrounds her, but most importantly she appeared to relax. By the time Roy stopped the car Miranda was in the middle of telling Andy about her final editors letter.

The tension returned to Miranda's shoulders as they entered a very stylish townhouse. Miranda led the way to a first floor office. Looking around her Andy appreciated the warmth exuded from the decor, and immediately felt more at ease.

The room Miranda led her to looked nothing like she'd expected. There was the anticipated couch to the side, which looked more like a chaise lounge. Additionally there were armchairs and beanbags around the room. Miranda took one of the armchairs and gazed out the window without blinking. Andy took the one beside her and looked at the certificates and paintings on the wall.

They both turned as a lady came through the door from a adjoining room.

'Hello Miranda, how are you today?' She did not seem to be at all perturbed to be greeted by a raised eyebrow. 'Would you like to introduce me to your companion?'

Andy was about to introduce herself when she received a slight shake of the head from the other woman. Silence ensued for lengthy moments.

'Andrea, I'd like you to meet Dr. Annabel Murphy. Annabel, I'd like to introduce you to Andrea Sachs, my wife.' Andy couldn't determine who had a more surprised look on their face, her or Annabel. It was definitely Annabel who recovered quickest though.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Andrea.'

'Andy, you ... you too' she managed to sputter as she shook the other woman's hand. Looking across at Miranda she wasn't at all surprised to see the smirk on her face or the glint in her eye. Andy was sure her brain was frozen.

She all but collapsed back into her chair. Her wife. Miranda actually introduced her to someone else as her wife. She knew they were married, but it always seemed so fragile, so tenuous that she hadn't dared speak it out loud, except when Miranda had all but demanded she tell her mother. Sometimes she was even afraid to think it, just in case it disappeared.

'So how long have you been married?'

'Almost three weeks ago Andrea and I married in Las Vegas. The paperwork was submitted and approved by the State of New York this week. Will this be a problem for you doctor?' Andy could see the challenge to Annabel from Miranda, even through her shock.

'No problem at all Miranda.'

~~xx~~

Miranda could sense the shock from Andrea when she declared their relationship. Really, how else would she expect to be introduced? She was surprised when she was pleased Annabel would have no problem with their relationship.

That had lasted until the questions began. Why when everything was beginning to look positive, was it necessary to delve into the past? Annabel assured her that it would benefit her in the long run, would even benefit her relationship with her daughters and Andrea. That was the only reason Miranda agreed to continue.

By the end of their meeting Andrea had outlined some of the reasons she had suggested she receive professional help. Miranda was forced to recognise that she may have some valid points. Miranda for her part had given a brief synopsis of her life to date, she had not been unhappy to feel Andreas hand slide into hers as she spoke. Annabel had highlighted some of the methods for surviving she had developed to date and assured her she would continue to survive.

It was then Annabel spoke about how some of the methods she used could also be self defeating. Suggesting that through their meetings she would learn new methods of responding to events. Miranda was skeptical, but Andrea was nodding her head as if she agreed and Annabel seemed so earnest, she decided to wait and see. She was exhausted by the end of their meeting.

As they established a schedule for future meetings, she declared that she would find it beneficial for Andrea to attend every second one with her. Again Andrea appeared shocked, while Annabel nodded approvingly.

Waking up in car, she was surprised to find her head resting in Andreas lap. It was only as the tension left her, when she noticed the privacy partitions was in place, she realised she had become anxious. It made her very uncomfortable thinking Roy may have seen her asleep. There had never been anyone she felt comfortable sleeping in the presence of. Her husband's often complained of her insomnia and restlessness in the night. To the extent they had each declared they would only share her bed for one purpose, at that was always on their terms.

It still surprised her how restful her sleep was with Andrea near. Sleeping alone had been better, excepting the nightmares and the constant vigilance necessary to determine if anyone was approaching. With Andrea she felt comfortable, protected even. It was ridiculous that someone twenty years her junior provided that. Feeling the annoyance gather in her shoulders, it was with a surprised gasp she jumped slightly as the door opened.

'Hello Bobbseys, did you have a good day?' The building storm was put on hold as she reveled in the comfort of the hugs she received. For the remainder of the journey home she listened as she was regaled with stories of the new computer game their friend had.

Dinner that night was a quiet, but comfortable affair. Tonight she was treated documentary on the Discovery Channel about elephants. She woke up just as the credits finished. Andrea accompanied the girls upstairs as she closed up the townhouse for the night. Perhaps she was being drugged she mused.

That would explain the relaxation in the presence of Cassidy, Caroline and Andrea. She doubted her children's involvement, which left Andrea as the most likely culprit. She knew she should be incensed and she would be. Andrea would pay for trying to manipulate her.

~~xx~~

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

A Chance of Happiness, Ch.16  
By: Cath  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Devil Wears Prada  
Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Summary:  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer. Anything you recognise from the movie or extra's is not mine!  
A.N.: Thank you to all those who have stuck with this fic and especially to those who have commented, I really appreciate it! Please rest assured this fic will be finished, however there is a bit to go until they get their 'happy ever after'.

Ch.1: .

~~xx~~

Andy was still reeling from their 'meeting' today. When had Miranda filed their marriage certificate with the State of New York? When had it been finalised? That should have been something she was involved in, at the very least aware of. She was too tired now to broach the conversation with Miranda, but she definitely would this weekend. There was a limit to what she would tolerate and it appeared Miranda had just pushed her to it.

She understood Miranda had some things she needed to work through. She understood she was going through a difficult time. What she did not understand, or appreciate, is how Miranda could have made such an important decision, and acted on it, without even mentioning it to her.

When Miranda came into the bedroom Andy was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. She felt the bed dip towards Miranda, as ever they seemed to naturally gravitate to each other and the centre of the bed. Putting her arms around Miranda she started to doze.

"I need to leave a little earlier in the morning. You will have to make your own way to work." Miranda had a tone to her voice but Andy was just too tired to try to figure it out now.

"Sure, no problem. Everything okay?" Andy gamely tried.

"We'll see." With that Andy allowed Morpheus to lull her to sleep.

As it happened it was Sunday evening before Andy got an opportunity to talk to Miranda. The girls had set off that morning for two weeks with their father. When they settled on the sofa together, as had become their evening ritual, Miranda appeared particularly nervous.

"Is everything okay Miranda?"

"Of course it is!" While it appeared Miranda didn't want to share what was on her mind, Andy certainly did.

"You mentioned Thursday at our meeting with Annabel that our marriage had been approved by the State of New York." When only silence met her statement she continued. "How did that happen without my knowledge?" More silence. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Really Andrea, you know don't you, so of course I was going to tell you." Miranda looked at her as if she were an imbecile.

"After the fact Miranda. After. The. Fact. Don't you think that should be something you discuss with me BEFORE you do it?"

"Would it have changed the outcome? Do you no longer wish to be married to me?" Miranda was so infuriating sometimes. She seemed so oblivious. Was it possible she actually hadn't thought to? She seemed so self assured, maybe it was possible. But that seemed to be in direct contrast to her last question.

"Yes, Miranda of course I want to be married to you. I just want to be consulted when you are making decisions that affect both of us. We are married. We are in a partnership. I will not be treated as anything less than an equal partner in our marriage. Get used to it. You are part of a we now!" okay not quite as smooth as she had planned, but she was happy she got her point across.

Miranda looked at her as if she had grown a second head. But at least she seemed to have listened. she just sat there with a puzzled look on her face.

"Miranda, how would you have felt if I had informed you after the fact that I had submitted our marriage license for approval?"

"You wouldn't dare." Miranda reared up at just the idea of it.

"You're right, I wouldn't, but how would you have felt? Just think about it, you don't even have to explain, because I'm sure I felt something similar to that." Andy allowed the silence to lengthen. She sat back on the sofa and took hold of Miranda's hand. As ever she seemed to tense initially then allowed Andy near. Andy was pleased that she wasn't involved in a fight with Miranda, so took pleasure in sitting silently together.

~~xx~~

Miranda was perplexed. She had decided before dawn Tuesday morning that she did indeed trust Andrea to go to her meeting with Annabel. Therefore the next logical step was to solidify their marriage in the State of New York. It had never dawned on her there were any other considerations.

How had she missed it? Now she was very aware of how obvious it was, she should have at least spoken to Andrea regarding their legal relationship. She would be furious if anyone did that to her. She was painfully aware of her own impotent fury at others in her life. Others who had taken away her power, her right to determine things for herself. Was that how she treated Andrea?

"I'm sorry Andrea, perhaps you would be better off without me." It was true, no one should be made endure someone like that. The warmth she was growing accustomed to slowly disappeared.

"Whoa there! What? Why? No!" Miranda could see the concern on Andrea's face, but could fathom where it was coming from. "Hold up there, how did you get to, I'd be better off without you, from, I'd like for us to discuss things that affect us both? That's a leap of Xena proportions!"

"Xena?" She really did have some peculiar references. "The logic is obvious. I have been consistently inconsiderate of your right to self determination, I can appreciate how difficult a relationship that can be, ergo you are better off without me." Andrea seemed to have difficulty grasping the logic.

"What?" Andrea seemed to have something to say, so she waited. "Okay, first, you don't know who Xena is?" At Miranda's shake of her head, she was puzzled. "But you met Lucy Lawless in Las Vegas!"

"Yes, she was on that singing programme and was brought to my attention." Andrea shook her head.

"We are so returning to this conversation." Seeing Andrea become serious she braced herself, she couldn't stop the flinch, which of course Andrea noticed. In a voice softer than she had been using Andrea continued. "Your logic is flawed Miranda. It is so flawed you could drive a truck through it."

Miranda was about to object and defend her position, but Andrea persisted. "You have not been consistently inconsiderate of my right to choose for myself. Did you force me to marry you?"

"No, but ..."

"Please, for the next minute only nod or shake your head?" When it appeared she was waiting for a response Miranda nodded her head.

"Did you force me to invite the girls to join me, and my friends, at the Star Trek convention?" She gave a hesitant shake of her head.

"Did you force me to apologise for how I left in Paris?" Another shake of her head.

"Do you force me to kiss you?" Shake.

"Did you force me to tell you how much I love you?" Shake, she still wasn't convinced it was even possible.

"Do you force me to make you breakfast?" Shake, never would she at home.

"Did you force me to leave my apartment and come live with you?" Shake, no they had definitely spoken about that.

"Do you force me to hold you through the night?" Shake, no but she had certainly come to enjoy it.

"Have you ever held me against my will as we play and spend time with the girls?" Shake. "No, and you don't even choose what we do most of the time?"

"Need I continue?" She shook her head again. "You see Miranda, I'm here of my own choosing. Believe it or not I really love you." Miranda understood she could speak now, but she had no idea what to say.

"Miranda, do you feel I force you to do things you don't want to?" She could only shake her head, never had she truly felt Andrea forced her to do anything. "So Miranda, all I was asking for was to be consulted the next time something like this comes up. Admittedly I'll never be getting married again, but you get my meaning." Unsure if that was even a question, she nodded her head anyway.

With that Andrea sat closer to her on the couch and took both her hands. They sat in silence. Miranda's head was spinning. Two weeks alone with Andrea, she had been very anxious about them, now she was downright scared. This all on their first evening together. What would the next two weeks bring?

She couldn't help herself, she laughed hysterically. Pulling her hands from Andrea she tried to brace herself. The more she thought about it, the more she laughed. Within moments there were tears running down her face. She reached for a tissue, Andrea had magically summoned, and blew her nose. Yet still the laughter came. Uncontrollable. She laughed so hard she couldn't tell if she was still laughing or if she was now crying. It was too much. Too much.

When she eventually did bring herself under control, she looked across at Andrea. The other woman was calmly sitting there. After long moments of looking into her eyes Miranda closed the distance between them and kissed her. Not a peck on the lips, not this time. She needed a connection to Andrea. She needed to convey something she wasn't even sure she completely understood. So she kissed Andrea fully on the lips.

Fortunately Andrea was quick to respond. She kissed her back, their hands pulled each other closer. Blood rushed to her head but she never felt out of control. It felt good, what was she thinking? It felt great. After long moments she pulled back. Looking into Andreas eyes she felt a new tension between them. It was like nothing else she had experienced. It was intense, but not threatening. Wow.

"Thank you." She curled up in Andreas arms and promptly fell asleep.

~~xx~~

It was a strange start to the week, with the girls at their fathers it was very quiet in the house. For the first time since Andy's world was overturned, they were on their own. Miranda seemed to have a heightened awareness too. Every time their eyes met she smiled awkwardly as if expecting something. Sensing disaster if the tensions wasn't eased Andy put on her thinking cap.

That evening when Miranda walked through the door Andy greeted her in the hall. Moving slowly over to her she stepped in to give her a hug. When there was no reluctance from Miranda she enveloped her in her arms.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Imbeciles!" was mumbled into her shoulder.

"You can tell me all about it over dinner." Pulling away slightly Andy moved to kiss her. While hesitant at first, it quickly escalated. Miranda was the first to deepen the kiss. Feeling Miranda's mouth open to her for the first time, Andy thought her legs were going to buckle. Andy had decided to allow her to set the pace, but was thrilled to meet her half way. If she hadn't been so far gone she may have been embarrassed at the moan that rumbled through her. As it was, she kissed Miranda, losing all sense of time and space.

When Miranda pulled back, Andy stumbled into her. Disorientated it took her a few moments to get her bearings. When she did, she noticed the beaming smile on Miranda's face and the tears in her eyes.

"I love you Miranda. Now go change and I'll put dinner on the table." after giving her another soft kiss Andy headed to the kitchen. When she got there she at down heavily on a chair and reminded herself how to breathe. Wow! Miranda was an amazing kisser.

"Okay Sachs. Come on now. Focus. Dinner to table. Simple." By the the time she. Had everything ready Miranda was pouring them each a glass of wine.

Over dinner they discussed their day. Miranda told Andy about her plans for the next couple of days, while Andy told Miranda about a new series she was starting, pleasantly surprised by the suggestions made. Andy was sure her series was going to be even better now. As the conversation continued Miranda seemed to relax.

"Oh that's right, I have a surprise for you after dinner." At Miranda's quirked eyebrow, Andy made a motion as if sealing her lips and throwing away the key. "Saved by the bell!" Answering the phone they were drawn into a conversation with the girls.

"Can we come home Mom? We miss you and Andy. Dad is soooooooo boring." Cassidy's pleas through the phone made Andy smile.

"I'm afraid not Bobbsey. What are you doing?"

"Nothing" Came Caroline's falsely reassuring voice. "What are ye doing?"

"We've just finished dinner and now Andrea is going to surprise me." Ten minutes later they hung up the phone promising the girls could text during the day and ring every evening.

Andy sat down heavily as a rush of emotion flooded through her. She loved this family. Since moving to New York she had desperately missed the feeling of belonging. Her friends were great, but she really missed feeling part of something more than herself. Being part of a family. Even though the last few weeks had been tough she really felt they were building something solid within the townhouse. It was beginning to feel like home.

"Are you alright Andrea?"

"Yes Miranda I great. Ready for your surprise?" Andy had to admit she didn't look ready at all but gamely nodded her head. "Don't worry."

With that Andy brought Miranda into the entertainment room and settled on the couch. Turning on the television she declared, "It's time to educate you Miranda."

"Oh really!"

"Yes, there has been a terrible gap in your education to date. You are going to be introduced to the wonder that is Xena." Very seriously she continued. "For the purposes of your education we are going to start at season two. Season one has its own charm, but it's really in season two it hits its stride." Andy waited to see if Miranda would object. It wasn't until they had walked into the room she. Realised how much she wanted to share this with Miranda. Xena, the subtext and the fanfiction had been important to her in developing acceptance of herself, important to her journey.

"I see. Well, continue." Andy released the breath she had been holding and started playing the dvd.

Three episodes later they were cuddled together on the couch. Andy never tired of watching them and waited for Miranda's verdict.

"I can see their appeal. Perhaps that's enough for one evening though, we could watch more tomorrow evening." Relieved Andy readily agreed.

~~xx~~

Being very tired after her meeting with Annabel, Miranda was relieved that Andrea's surprise had been so pleasant and undemanding. Sensing Xena was of some importance to Andy she had readily agreed to watch the episodes, but had been surprised that she enjoyed them. Deciding to begin some of her 'homework' she opened the conversation.

"So why is Xena so important?" Miranda was fascinated as Andrea explained to her how Xena and the online community, including something called fanfiction, helped her accept herself. They agreed to watch more episodes tomorrow.

Curled up comfortably on the couch with Andrea sharing what mattered to her Miranda had to acknowledge Annabel may have had a point, perhaps talking and sharing things with your partner was a good idea.

"I got myself tested for drugs." Miranda found herself saying.

"What? Why? Are you okay?" Andrea looked at her with such concern in her big brown eyes.

"I suspected you were trying to drug me to make me do anything you wanted." All that greeted her was silence. Looking at Andrea she looked stunned. Her mouth was opening and closing, somewhat like a fish. When Andrea continued to just look at her she felt she should say something else. "They came back negative, apparently I am very healthy." Still Andrea did not respond.

Andrea's eyes closed so Miranda had even less of an idea what she was thinking. Miranda found herself in the uncomfortable position of becoming nervous, she realized quite suddenly that Andreas reaction really mattered to her. That prompted her to explain herself, something she usually avoided at all costs.

"Annabel suggested I share some of my thoughts with you. Apparently communication is very important in a relationship. As 'homework' she has suggested that I try to talk to you. She suggested you may be interested in what is currently happening, what has happened and what I hope, or anticipate, will happen in the future." Miranda looked over at Andrea again she appeared to be listening and thinking. At least she had stopped the fish impression, it made her look so unfortunate.

"I had decided that, as you are someone that I wished to continue to have in my life, I would try. It was enjoyable to watch Xena with you, and to hear about why it was important to you." Miranda was becoming impatient with Andrea's lack of engagement. She understood that communication was supposed to go two ways. It was unacceptable that Andrea was not as committed to this relationship as she was.

"Miranda you … you thought I was drugging you … drugging you to make you do something against your will?" Andrea appeared to be hung up on the point. Did she not hear anything else she had said?

"It was something that occurred to me to check, yes."

"You actually thought it was more possible that I was drugging you, than what we are building here is real?" Andrea seemed to be pained by this thought so, in the spirit of fulfilling her commitment to her homework, Miranda tried to explain.

"You have to appreciate that I am unaccustomed to what is happening. This relationship … these feelings, are new. It is a logical course of action to investigate all options to determine the truth of the matter."

"Miranda, I don't know what to say… I really don't." Miranda wasn't sure how to respond to that herself. Settling back she decided she would relax for a moment.

"I'm delighted you want me in your life. I want to be in yours too, yours Cassidy's and Caroline's. Thank you for sharing this with me, I know this must be difficult, how unusual this is for you."

As she fell asleep that night, Miranda was very pleased with the outcome of her 'homework'. She had also thoroughly enjoyed the kisses she shared with Andrea. The warmth she experienced when in Andreas arms was incredible. It was becoming familiar, and seemed to touch her everywhere. She had been anxious Andrea would look for more, physically, when she had kissed her first. Fortunately Andrea appeared to understand, or at least seemed to let her set the pace of that aspect of their relationship.

Having spoken to Annabel, she was beginning to understand why she did not want to take the relationship any further, physically, at the moment. Perhaps that should be something else she shares with Andrea. Catching herself she smiled, she had never had anyone she wanted to share with. Never had she sought, nor had there been, anyone to explain to and to be understood by. Perhaps this could be a successful relationship, was it even possible she may find happiness? The tingle she felt as she thought it suggested it might be possible.

~~xx~~

TBC


End file.
